Need
by Anne79
Summary: As if one destiny wasn't enough, the Powers that Be or the Valars decided to make Buffy fulfill another tricky destiny. With no promise of ever going back to the place she used to call home.
1. Only hope

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Only the plot.

**SUMMARY**: She needed a new reason to fight, They needed a new hope. She needed a new destiny, they needed to forge theirs. She was sent to them, they were blessed with her.

**The song is Mandy Moore's: Only Hope**

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter I:**

_Only Hope_

_There's a song that inside of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. _

She started running to him. She ran but she couldn't reach him. He was being attacked. Monsters everywhere. Attacking him. Attacking her. She pushed them away. She killed them. But still she couldn't get pass them. They didn't let her reach him. She grabbed one of the monsters' swords and she started fighting harder and running faster. She seemed to be a machine.

_I'm awake in_

_the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again._

She made it. She was almost with him. His eyes showed relief as he looked at her. He must have been thinking in that moment. 'She's alive' A simple thought that could make everything worth it. It could feel hope in this desperate situation; like a ray of light in a storm. It made it worth the scratches, the pain, the hunger, and the death around him. She touched his arm and couldn't help but smile at him. He, in return, smiled back at her. Now they shared the faith and hope that had originated in his eyes. They were together and that was the only thing that mattered, not the blood, the death, only each other.

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

Back to back they restarted fighting the millions of monsters around them with returned vigor. They had to fight for each other. He had to fight for her. And she had to fight for him. It was the only way out. They had to stay alive for each other. Because one couldn't live without the other.

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

Everything went silent for a moment. Neither could hear the loud noise coming from the monsters surrounding them. The battle screams of their fellow soldiers grew silent in less than a second. Time seemed to stop. She looked around her, eyes finally settling on him. Sensing her stare he turned to her. She was the one who noticed it first. On his tunic, right where his heart was, there was a crimson spot, and with every passing second grew bigger. Tears started gathering in her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and onto her own tunic. He eyes widened in dawning realization. He could not survive this wound; he was about to die. His strength abandoned him and he fell to the ground. She caught him before he fell, hot fat tears still dripping from her now swollen eyes. He smiled up at her but all she could do was cry harder. It was just too painful. As death started to overtake him, grief traveled slowly through her veins. He muttered loud enough for her to hear the last "I love you" causing her to smile bitterly through her tears. She answered him in the typical clichéd love story, "I love you too" He smiled but he was quickly overcome with a coughing fit, as blood began dripping from his mouth. Then he whispered one last thing to her and closed his eyes one last time. Her sobbing became inconsolable.

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

Flashbacks quickly began to roll through her head just like a black and white movie. Every kiss. Every smile, even the last one. Every call for her. Every caress. Every night they spent together. Every confession of love daily made. And finally his last one. She remembered those days when they laid in the grass and he told her about stars and all about 'his' world. She looked to the sky but she didn't manage to see any of those beautiful stars he had once showed her. 'This isn't happening' she kept thinking over and over like a mantra.

_When it feels like my dreams are so far, _

_sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

She thought of all the beautiful dreams he had had for their life. All the things they had fought to be together. And all of her memories snapped out of her head when she remembered the battle around her. She covered her lover's body with some shields in an attempt to protect it from the wages of war around them. She started fighting the monsters with all the anger left inside her. Her anger and pain fuelled her and she fought with everything left inside her, tears falling from her eyes. And anyone that saw her affirmed that she was glowing. That she seemed to be a queen of ice. Cold and lethal. The monsters that saw her ran away from her as they had seen their own death in her eyes, but she killed them before they got away.

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

Then an hour after the death of her lover a loud sound came. The sound of victory. They had won. The monsters started running back form whence they came, but most failed and were killed by the soldiers that were still fighting. Or by her. When most of the monsters were defeated, she returned to the place where her lover's body lay and fell on her knees beside him. She removed all of the shields atop her love, and to her great surprise and relief, the body remained untouched. She looked at him again. And she touched his long blond hair and the tears from her eyes started falling again.

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

"There you are lassie!! We were looking for you everywhere!! Do you know where …" A man with brown hair and a long, scruffy beard finally noticed the body, cradled in her lap. "Is he...?" 'He couldn't be' The man thought to himself.

"Dead?" She asked with an indifferent tone of voice "Yes, dead he is" The man looked at her with sadness, pity, anger, confusion all mixed together.

_I want your symphony. _

_Singing in all that I am. _

"We had to take it to the city Buffy" He said with full sadness in his voice

"It?!" She said "It?!" She repeated "A few hours ago **IT **was **HE!!**" She stood up to face the man.

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back._

"I'm so sorry, Buffy" He said to the girl who was now crying hysterically. He could do nothing but embrace the sobbing girl, sharing her grief. The fallen one was as dear to him as a brother would be. He was his best friend. _Was_.

"Why did he leave me?" She choked out between sobs

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

"Why couldn't he stay with me?" She muttered "Why did _they_ take him away from me?"

"I don't know Buffy I don't know. But I wish I did." I whispered.

"I want him back!" She broke the embrace and she stared at the sky. "I WANT HIM BACK!! Did you hear me?!! I want him back..." She kept repeating herself until her cries were drowned by her tears and the man embraced her once again while she kept mumbling the same for words over and over again.

_I pray to be only yours._

_I pray to be only yours._

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

Then all became a blur and Buffy Summers woke up sweating in her room. "What a weird dream" she said in consternation. She went to the kitchen after showering and changing, knowing that sleep would now elude her

**REVIEW**

**ANNE( v )79**


	2. Violence

**DISCLAIMER: **Well I lied... I do own some stuff, stupid stuff, but at least I own something right?

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_: let me explain something of my delate, I was supposed to update on monday but a huge BUT my pc is kinda broken so I dont have internet, you are problably asking then how is that you updated well I'm in schol. But anyways, Im putting two chaps so theres no discomfort of those who want to read my story. Oh and I have to tell you guys something important. Sunnydale isnt destroid, its normal, it didnt explode.

**The song is Blink 182´s Violence.**

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter II**

_Violence_

Buffy Summers was in her kitchen, finishing the last dregs from her coffee cup. She then moved into the living room. Grabbing one of the photos on one of the tables she moved until she was sitting comfortably on her couch. She looked lovingly at the picture, touching the faces of those who were in it gently with her fingers. On the back of the photo the names of the people was written; Tara Maclay, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Dawn Summers, Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers. The thought of her mom still brought a tight knot to her throat. Her mother had died before she had faced Glory. Everything was so different now. Tara and Anya were dead; Xander was starting to date a new girl. Willow was taking magic lessons. Giles was the new president of the Council. Dawn was in her senior year. Buffy was still the slayer. Not the only one, but the most powerful of all. The longest living slayer throughout all of history.

_Your breath in this cool room chill  
Long hair that blows side to side  
You speak and make time stand still  
And each time you walk right on by_

Buffy had decided to return to university. She started studying Law, after a long meditation. She learned that it wasn't as difficult as she had first thought. If she studied hard enough she could make it. A bit less slaying, a bit more studying. She had found a healthy balance. She just had to have faith...speaking of, Faith once again lived in Sunnydale, with more success this time. A resident of the Summers' household, which just kept expanding. A grudging friendship had sprouted between the two and fights had reduced to a minimum of two per day.

_Like violence  
You have me  
Forever and after_

The other slayers were with Angel in L.A. He trained them, much like Giles had trained Buffy long ago, sending them to Buffy when he believed them ready. The newly reconciled Scooby gang gave them the final test before sending them out in the world. Buffy no longer had to do nightly patrols. Sunnydale was as demon-free as it could be, with only a vampire or demon here and there once in a while. The end of the world didn't come as frequently as before; only one apocalypse since the battle with The First.

The sun was starting to rise. "Slayer dreams suck" Buffy grumbled to herself, glaring at the clock that read 5.30am. She put the picture back in its place. But when she turned around there was a very unpleasant reminder of the past standing behind her.

"You!" The blond spat with distaste.

"Hello Kid! Nice to see ya too" Whistler said cheerfully as he looked over her completely, comparing her current look to how he had seen her before. "Looking good kid, looking good."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Message from the big guys up there" He was pointing at the roof.

"Tell quick before I give in to the temptation of separating your head from the rest of your body. And believe me I haven't done anything for months so I'd be more than happy to have some fun"

"Well the thing is…" He looked at Buffy in trepidation, fully aware what she was capable of. "You aren't needed in this world anymore."

"So what you're going to do? Try to kill me?" She asked sarcastically and pulled a long sword out of nowhere. "I'd be rather amused to see you try"

"I never said that _I_ was going to kill you kid, I'm merely the messenger" The demon started to sound nervous. "You are needed somewhere else, that's all they said" He then touched the point of the sword and slowly tried to push it away with little success. "And this is not the best place to discuss this" He quickly touched her hand and before she could react they were in a white place. You couldn't say it was a room. You couldn't see the walls. It was just pure white, period. She was forced to close her eyes because of the sheer brightness.

_Like violence  
You have me  
Forever and after_

After a few minutes of rapid blinking, she managed to adjust to the colour. She noticed that she was not alone, as there were two kids, a woman and a man standing near her. She knew the kids. They were some sort of messengers of the Powers that Be. But she didn't know the woman nor the man.

"Hello Buffy It's good to see you again" The woman said.

"And you are...?" She needed to ask.

_Like violence  
You kill me  
Forever and after_

"I'm ... well I have many, many names... Some call me Venus, Powers that Be, The Big guys... or in my case The Big Girl... others simply Goddess... I don't know how you want to call me... If you want you can call me Becky." The woman said calmly. "I've always had a thing for the names you, humans, seem to adore shorten them up!"

"You? ... You are the one that made my life a living hell?!" The blonde girl snapped at the woman.

"Well no, technically I wasn't. Destiny is a curious thing Buffy, I cannot say that all of the things you did were written in stone. I was the one you selected you out of so many potencials, the other things were destined to be" The woman didn't loose her cool and kept talking with the same calm voice and relaxed expression. She looked at the blonde with fascination "I knew you would be the one that would shine over so many slayers" The woman smiled warmly to the girl "Because you're the slayer of the infinite fire"

"Sorry I'm not following, The infinite what?" The girl asked with confusion.

"The infinite fire, you are the slayer of the infinite fire. Each slayer has different symbols, the most common of all is the air" She looked at the man next to her "Weird isn't it?!" She asked to herself. "You are the first slayer that has the fire as a symbol in about 3 thousand years or so. The symbols sometimes describe the personality of the slayer, but not always" She smiled again to the girl."I believe that's not a thing we've shared with the Watchers..."

_Like violence  
You have me  
Forever and after_

"You are the light between the darkness" The man said looking at the blond girl with no expression "That's why we need to move you to a different reality." He moved a step forward "Your light isn't needed in your reality, the line of the slayer is needed in another realm"

"Why don't you pick another one" The girl said challenging. "Believe me there are way too many to pick" The woman smiled again at this. "I'm sure there must be one who would be delighted at the offer!"

"We do not need inexperience" The man said dryly "We need your experience to return the balance of another realm"

"Chill out!" The girl muttered "I'm sorry that you want me, but honestly I just don't want, nor intend, to go"

_Like violence  
You kill me_

"You will have until tomorrow to decide" The woman said to the girl ignoring her resistance to go. "Many things can change in a day my dear Buffy" The woman smiled once again before Buffy's view began to blur and she fell unconscious. She then returned to her reality.

"You tried to warn her my beloved" The man said to the sad woman and he grabbed her hand.

"Maybe but I do not wish to cause her any pain my dear Manwë" The woman finally said.

Like violence  
You have me  
Forever and after


	3. Missing

**DISCLAIMER: **Well I lied... I do own some stuff, stupid stuff, but at least I own something right?

**The song is Evanescense´s Missing.**

**

* * *

**

NEED

By:

Anne( v )79

**Chapter III:**

I was still in the white room when I fell into a dreamless sleep...until I distantly heard some one calling my name.

"Buffy!" The voice repeated and as hard as I tried to I found my self unable to wake up. I felt like I was under water or in a fog. I desperately wanted to wake up, as I felt faint stirring of recognition of the voice which sounded so scared. The third repetition though seemed closer and finally I was able to awaken, though with a pounding headache, made worse by my panicking little sister who had I quickly realized had been the one calling me.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I muttered after yet another ear spitting scream of my name by Dawn. Finally realizing that, no, I wasn't dead, she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Dawnie, I'm fine; I'm ok!" I reassure her while pulling out of her embrace. After getting up off the couch, dragging Dawn up with me, I couldn't help but notice the Scoobies staring at me with concern.

"Guys, I'm _fine_!" I repeat, starting to get slightly annoyed. When they remained looking at me as if I was some delicate little flower about to collapse I couldn't help but let out a huff of breath and roll my eyes. "Ok don't believe me then!"

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

I huffed my way into the kitchen to get a glass of water and had a double-take when I looked at the clock... it read 2:30 IN THE AFTERNOON! 'Shit, I've missed classes!' I think to myself. I returned to the living room only to find my supposedly worried friends chilling in front of the T.V.

"Ok I'm glad that your deep concern has disappeared so quickly!" I mumbled, rolling my eyes at their antics.

"Oh Buffy! You said you were fine, you can't blame us for trying to recover from the shock of finding you passed out and unable to wake you up for ages!?" Xander explained from the couch smiling manically at me.

"I suppose I can't" I replied, unable to resist grinning back at him. Scooting him over a bit on the couch I plopped down beside him. To accommodate me better he laid his arm over my shoulder. I cuddled into him and we settled down to watch the movie.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago._

"Buffy"

"Yes?" I asked yawning

"Yes what Bufter?" Xander asked confused and began to gently massage my head.

"You just said Buffy" I explained making myself comfy on his chest.

"No, I didn't" Xander said seriously. I looked at the rest of the Scoobies, who were all sprawled in various positions in my living room to gauge whether he was joking or not. Faith was frowning while shaking her head softly.

"Buffy" I heard it again. It was so... familiar, yet so strange. Musical.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" I asked standing up looking around "I'm not kidding" They looked at me with concern again. "Someone is calling my name."

_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"B, we don't hear anything or anyone," Faith said, still frowning.

"Buffy are you sure you are alright?" Willow asked pensively.

"Buffy come with me"

"There's some one else in here" I said looking around.

"B, I can't sense anything" Faith said following the older slayer's lead and looking around the room.

"Maybe it's a ghost?" Dawn suggested, then frowned at how normal that seemed. 'My life is definitely weird' she thought to herself.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Buffy I need you!" I began searching the room desperately, suddenly feeling his urgency. For some reason I knew the voice was one of a mans. My heart told me so.

"Where are you?" I called out. "Why can't I see you?"

"Who is she talking to?" I heard Dawn ask in the background but right now all I could concentrate on was the voice urging me to come to him.

"She's trying to contact the voice" I heard Willow replying. I closed my eyes, trying to focus solely on the voice.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
_

_  
_All of a sudden, I was in a beautiful garden. Surrounded by millions of flowers I had never seen before. Flowers the colour of snow (which I still remembered from the one snowy Christmas when the world was simpler and Angel was still my Angel) were falling from the sky. In the centre of this enchanted garden stood a man, gazing about him as if the garden held the secrets of life. Looking down at myself I see that I am now somehow wearing a long, white dress, with sleeves that could touch the ground. My hair reached down my back, floating in the light breeze. On each side of my face there was a small plait which intertwined at the back becoming one long plait. The rest of my hair remained down.

I refocused on the man who didn't seem to notice my presence. He was fair. That was the only word capable of describing him, if any could claim such a thing; in fact I think it would be impossible to describe this man adequately. He had long silky pale blond hair, falling past his shoulders and down his back. Once in a while his hair would move lightly with the wind as mine did. His eyes were absently staring far off into the horizon. It was then when I realized the weird clothes he was wearing.

Closing his eyes, he finally spoke, "I thought that you wouldn't come"

And to my deep surprise I answered this unknown man who seemed to know me with, "I'm sorry melamian "

He reopened his sparkling blue eyes and looked straight at me. Standing, he moved until he was in front of me before grabbing my hands. "There's nothing to be sorry for, you are here now and that's all that matters" He kissed me and it was a completely new and different sensation. I have never been kissed like this before. With most of the guys I dated it wasn't a focus point. With Angel it was desperate, tinged with sadness. With Riley it was so possessive. He kissed me like I was delicate or fragile; as if I would break easily in his arms. He had no idea of whom or what I am. With Spike, my dear Spike, it was pure lust, needy and heady. But with this guy was so completely and totally different. It was perfect. I felt complete. His lips caressed mine so lovingly that when I felt the warmth of his lips leave mine I couldn't help but keep my eyes closed. When I opened them I found this magnificent man in front of me smiling. He touched my face gently with one of his soft hands. "Amin mela lle" making my insides turn to jelly. I didn't even know what he said but I felt joy spreading through my whole body. Then I closed my eyes again.

_I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

I opened my eyes again only to find myself in yet another place. The place where my dream had taken place, without the man I had shared such happiness with in the garden. I was sitting alone in the dirty grass, covered in blood. From here you could see the devastation the battle that had left in its wake. Trees still burning, bodies were still strewn haphazardly over the terrain. You could see riders coming and going from the citadel which I could also see from my vantage point. It was shiny white and very beautiful. But instead of making me feel magnificent or small at the sheer size of the citadel, I felt empty, alone, cold. I felt someone come up behind me, but I didn't turn.

"Buffy?" I heard the man questioning, hoping to ease some of my pain. I still didn't turn.

"Does he know yet?" I asked with such coldness I barely recognized it.

"Yes... he...he wants to talk to you" The man hesitated.

"To tell me what? That this is all my fault?" I turned to face him now. It was the same man in my dream, the one that had comforted me when the blonde guy had died. I stood up angrily.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care._

"You have to stop it!" The guy yelled at me. "He wouldn't want that, he wouldn't want you to feel guilty about his..." He seemed without the ability to say that word. He was still in denial.

"Death" I completed "I think you don't understand me... I'm not blaming myself, it's all their fault" I looked at the sky again "they just had to curse me once again" I saw my hand shake and I grabbed a knife. With a quick slice I cut my hand. The man in front of me tried to intervene but I shoved him away. "They don't care about who dies, they only care that they are the ones winning" I squeezed my cut hand and several drops of blood fell onto the grass "They don't care about how much I love them, they just care about me not getting distracted" More tears started to fall down my cheeks. "What I don't understand is why?" I looked at him with empty eyes. The eyes that were once filled with love, hope and happiness were empty now. "I remember that a demon once told a friend of mine... Don't go for the kill if you can go for the pain" The man hugged me and I started sobbing, closing my eyes again.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

I was in a bed; the sheets were white and the room was beautiful. It had two huge windows that opened up onto a balcony. I could hear birds singing and could feel the sun beat down on me, warming myself and the bed. I sighed and touched the other side of the bed which to my dismay was empty, and sighed once again.

"Melamian " I stood up and moved across the floor to a trunk that was beside the bed. I opened it and pulled out a dark blue dress. I pulled off the sleeping robes that I was currently wearing and put the soft dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was so long it reached my waist. It wasn't straight as it had always been, it was with natural waves. Just as I had finished the task of combing my long, thick hair someone knocked on my door. I opened it and found the blonde man from my previous visions in front of me. He smirked and was shocked when I felt myself blushing. Why was I blushing? He put his hands on my waist, lifted me and carried me to the messed up bed.

"Not so fast my dear." I heard him whisper in my ear causing me to shiver. Brushing some hair away from my face he murmured "You are so beautiful Buffy" I smiled. I leaned on him a little bit as I kissed him. His hands automatically moved to my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. We broke the kiss, trying to regain our breath when I heard him sigh.

"Anything wrong Melamian?" I asked concerned. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about melleth" He laid down on the bed beside me and I made my self comfortable in his arms. His fingers stroked my hair softly making me feel content. "Everything is per-" I stopped him from continuing by placing my hand over his mouth. He looked at me confused.

"Don't jinx it" He smiled.

"You still amaze me my dear Buffy" He kissed the top of my head and I relaxed again on his chest.

I found myself once again in the white room. The man and the woman from before were once again standing before me. The children were nowhere to be seen.

"Give him back" I heard myself ordering.

"I must remind you Buffy that you are in no position to order anything" The man said with his cold voice.

"Well, when had that ever stopped me before? I'm ordering you to return him to me"

The man was about to tell me that I couldn't order them around but the woman intervened. "Why should we?"

"Because I need him, you already know that I'm dying"

"Why would we-" Then man started but I interrupted him.

"You separated me from my family ...twice and I didn't complain. You took Angel away from me, and I didn't complain. You let my mother die, and I didn't complain. You didn't help me in anything I had to fight against. Why won't you let me be happy? Haven't I done enough?" Tears were now falling freely in my cheeks.

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Then I woke up lying in the middle of my living room, once again surrounded by my friends. Faith was slapping me gently on the cheeks, obviously trying to wake me up. "There you are B!" She said.

"What happened?" I heard someone, probably Willow asking me.

"I…I'm not sure" I said rubbing my eyes in the process. Standing up with the help of Xander, I gulped down the water Dawn had intuitively known to give me. I looked around and noticed that it was now dark. "What time is it?" I asked wondering how much time I had missed this time and rubbing my throbbing cheek where Faith had been slapping me. Obviously she'd been doing it awhile.

"Eight" Dawn said looking at her watch. Immediately after she said this, my senses went haywire. And by the look of it, Faith's had as well. Then, they appeared.


	4. Taking over me

**DISCLAIMER:** Well I lied..... I do own some stuff, stupid stuff, but at least I own something right?

******The song is Evanescense´s Missing.**

**REVIEWS:** Well guys first of all thanks a lot for the reviews, sorry I couldn´t say thanks before but I was kind of in a hurry. My pc is ok now. For the moment at least so I´ll be able to write again.

_Reese:_ Well thanks a lot, here´s the update and as I said before the pc is ok. Thanks a lot for your reviews.

_chefmom25:_ you guessed. That´s all I can say. But the pairing might change, who knows, my mind works in misterious ways. Lol. Thanks a lot for your review.

_DiscordantDragon:_ yup,you were right. Here´s the update thanks for reviewing!

_i-luv-potc:_ I agree Legolas is way too hot! And the pairing might change but for the moment is a Leg/Buf. But as I said to chefmom25 my mind works in misterious ways so the pairing might change. Thanks a lot for reviewing

_Susan:_ Sorry nothing to do with the HP or Charmed realm. I already have a BtVS/HP cross over if you want to check it out but this fic is a LoTR/BtVS x-over. Thanks anyways.

_LAURA26:_ I´m very glad you like this story, I absolutely adore your story Out of The Flames. It´s way cool. About the x-over, yes it is. About the pairings, they might change. Thanks a lot for reviewing.

_judge mimi:_ ok well all I can say is uh?

Thanks !!

******NEED**

**By:**

******Anne( v )79**

******Chapter IV:**

_Taking over me_

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

They were monsters. Abominations. I haven't seen a demon like that in my life. Only in my dreams. Those were the demons that had killed the blonde man. I felt the anger spreading through my veins and I felt the urge to kill. To destroy those creatures. I looked around and I saw Faith prepared to fight. Willow had built up a barrier in front of us giving us time to prepare ourselves. I could almost smell Dawn's fear. Xander had an axe in his hand ready to kill one of those creatures. I looked at Faith.

"B, what are those?!"

"Orcs" I snarled. "You can kill them as you kill a person" I informed her. She smiled confidently. "Faith!" She turned. "They are way stronger than a normal person" She winked.

"A normal person wouldn't have been able to destroy a house in such a short time would it?" I looked around at the living room. It was totally destroyed. The orcs as I had called them were looking at me with hunger. They spoke in a language I had heard before. In my first dream. I didn't understand it.

"Prepare to die..._slayer_" I heard the one I supposed was the leader saying.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I__ have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

"Bring it on" I said "Willow protect Dawn, Xander stay with them" I saw him prepared to whine. "Xand, I trust you to take care of them" He nodded solemnly. "Faith?"

"Yes B?"

"Lets show them what a slayer really is" I smirked. "Willow at the count of three......... one......" The orcs started looking at Faith. "Two" They started hitting the ground making it sound as if they were playing some sort of drums "Three" It all happened so fast. Willow let us out immediately closing the barrier to them. Faith and I started fighting the orcs. Killing two per second. But they were too many for us to handle alone. Then I saw Faith fall. I grabbed a sword left on the ground and I started killing the orcs with all my being. Slashing, kicking, punching, jumping. I didn't know what else to do. Then there were only 2 orcs left. A million of them spread in my destroyed living room. I killed then with one hit. And I ran to Faith.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

"Hey B" She said, she was very pale with blood in her face. "I guess this is it"

"No don't worry, we will take you to the hospital and everything will be fine" I smiled. And I started brushing her hair.

"You know I won't make it" She smiled. "It's been a true honor fighting by your side B" She coughed.

"The honor was mine F, there's nothing better than fight side by side with a sister" She smiled.

"Not saying that coz I'm dieing, right?" She joked.

"Nah, you were always my sister" I started crying. "You were always family F"

"And you were always the best of the slayers, take care of them would ya B?" I nodded. She closed her eyes. "See ya later F" I felt something behind my back. I thought it would be Willow, Xander or Dawn. But it wasn't. I felt a sword passing through my stomach. My body was filled with pain.

"Buffy!!" I heard Dawn voice. And that was the last thing I knew of. I fell into darkness.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

I woke up again in the white room. I looked at my stomach that used to be stained with blood, oh! And of course with a sword as a piercing. But nop I was all clean and without holes in the stomach. The woman was in front of me with the man.

"Have you changed your mind" The man asked with frowned expression.

"Question time!" I said fakely excited. "Why I'm not dead?"

"You are" The woman answered. "I am?" I didn't feel dead.....and when I was after I killed Glory as far as I remember I didn't came here.

"At least for them" The man completed the woman beside him.

"Them?" A mirror appeared in front of me, but instead of looking at my reflection I could see my destroyed living room. Dawn was holding me crying, Willow was being held by Xander and they were both crying, my body was next to Faith's. I was dead.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

"How is that I can change my mind if I am dead" I turned away from the mirror unable to keep looking at my family mourning for Faith and me.

"We are giving you an option..." The man started.

"...A new life in a new world..." The woman continued.

"...but you will still be the slayer of that world..."

"What if I don't accept?"

"They will die" The woman stated simply.

___I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

"Then you are giving me no choice really"

"Then you are going" The man said.

"With one more condition"

"You are not in position to ask for anything" The man reminded me frowning.

"Are you sure of that?" I challenged.

"What would you want?" The woman asked sweetly.

"I want Faith to live, I want you to assure me that she will die from old age, not because of a demon"

"Anything else?" The man asked sarcastically.

"I want my family and friends to live healthy and to be happy"

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

"Done" The woman said now smiling. "I suppose that now you are going to go to your new destination, but we have to get you ready first and of course, give you the conditions of going there" I could say that the woman was excited, more than before anyways. 

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_


	5. Paradise

**DISCLAIMER:** Well I lied..... I do own some stuff, stupid stuff, but at least I own something right?

**REVIEWS:**

_Aleviel:_ I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reviewing telling me what you think of the story

_Prophetes Of Hearts:_ lol thanks for reviewing!

_scarlett caelian:_ Here's the next chap I hope you like it thanks a lot for reviewing.

Keep reading and reviewing... thanks a lot!

**The song is Vanessa Carlton´s Paradise.**

* * *

** NEED  
  
By:  
  
Anne( v )79  
  
Chapter V:**  
  
_ Paradise  
  
Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in_

"You will learn here what you need to survive in that world, after you are done you will be send there and before you leave we will tell you your mission" The man said dryly.  
  
"When am I going to know where I'm going?"  
  
"Before you leave" The man said again. He disappeared leaving the woman and me alone in the white room.  
  
"I don't know if you like this place...so cold, but I would enjoy another location" I blinked and the room changed. It was a room that was like the one in my dream, the one with the two windows. This one, instead of being the cream color that was the other one, was white. In the floor you could see leaves from the trees and you could see many trees from the balconies, there were green trees, yellow ones and I even saw one that was white. "This will be your learning room, you won't be able to leave this place"  
  
"It's beautiful" I sat in the bed. "Why am I needed in that place?"  
  
"Because they need a light to guide them. Sleep dear Buffy, tomorrow waits for you" I laid in the bed and I closed my eyes falling into a dream.

_ Every time she closed her eyes  
__She saw what could have been_

I dreamed about everybody back home, they were alright. When I woke up I knew that my dream wasn't really a dream. It was my guaranty that they would be alright without me. For some reason it hurt. I missed that feeling of being needed, I missed all of them. I stood up and I found out that my clothes weren't there, I was wearing formal clothes like the ones from my dreams, maybe that was the place where I was supposed to go. Maybe I could live there as I lived in my home. Maybe I could call this new place home one day.  
  
"Stop worrying yourself about that dear child" A man appeared in the door. He was wearing gray garments, with a wizard's hat in his long grayish hair. And of course you couldn't forget the pipe that was a decoration to his particular long beard. "The Valar sent me"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Valar" I looked at him confused. "Who brought you here child?"  
  
"The Powers that Be" I said as if that was the must obvious thing in the world.  
  
"The Valar are The Powers that Be" My mouth made an 'o' form. I closed it quickly. "I'm here to talk to you about the things you must know before you go to the place where you are needed" He smiled. "My name is Gandalf, also known as Mithrandir for the elves, Olorin, The Grey Pilgrim or Wanderer; some call me Stormcrow and I have also being called Incanus" He smiled and blew a form with the smoke of his pipe. He made a horse; I could swear that the horse was running. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Buffy" He looked at me expectantly. "Uhm.... Buffy Summers?" He moved his hand as if making me continue "The Vampire Slayer... sorry a vampire slayer"  
  
"First lesson" I put my attention on him. "In this place you will feel no pain, but when you go to the place you will be sent to the pain you feel when you are hurt will be felt as before" I nodded. He pulled out a sword from his robes and he moved it gracefully, but then he started to attack me. I moved. I ducked. But the next move was too fast for me. He made a light cut in my wrist, but instead of starting to bleed the cut closed alone. "See?" The man asked. I nodded. He passed me a sword and we began to fight.

_Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
When covers tucked in tight  
Funny when the bottom drops  
How she forgets to fight  
To fight_

We had been fighting for a long time now. He suddenly stopped and I stopped with him. "Anything wrong?" I asked concerned.  
  
"You have the fighting area pretty developed, I think we should pass to lesson two" I saw some books appearing in the table I had in the balcony. I sighed. "Language"  
  
"They don't speak English?" I asked concerned. That was bad pretty bad.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know that English you are speaking of" My eyes widen.  
  
"What language I'm supposed to learn" I asked nervously.  
  
"Elven"

_And it's one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise_

I didn't know how the time travel in this place I was in. But I knew it passed quickly. You could see it by little things. My hair made it to the shoulders before I came here. But now my hair made it to a little bit higher than my waist. I had learned all the basics in elven and I could establish a normal short conversation. My grammar was good enough, and Ori, as I called the wizard, said that I didn't have an accent. So for the moment elven was good. In the fighting, Ori had been stubborn to ask me to learn new abilities. I discovered that the Powers that Be had given me more space to train. Ori took me to some open fields and he taught me how to ride a horse. I panicked when he told me 'What is a car?' Horrible let me tell you.  
  
The woman came once in a while to evaluate me. She also taught me some more 'lady like' manners. Like bowing and stuff like that. The only thing that was constant in this new routine was the night. I always sat on my bed until I could stop seeing the sky in my window. When the dark blue and the silver sparks of the starts became black and all I could see was darkness. That's when the most painful moment of the day came. I didn't care about the numb legs after riding, I didn't care about the stress I felt when I couldn't understand the elven language, nor did I care when I felt tired after the fighting lessons. But every time I closed my eyes after the last ray of light illuminated the room, I looked at my family. Every memory of them. And it hurt like nothing had hurt in my life. I didn't feel relaxed like I felt when I was in heaven. Even when I knew they were going to live their lives safely I still felt the hurt. I still cried to sleep. I could still see them near me laughing and joking. I could still see them fighting, smiling. I could still feel their embraces. I could still feel them breath. And that hurt.

_As darkness quickly steals the light  
That shined within her eyes_

I rubbed my eyes. I stood up and went to the balcony. I sat in the floor next to the window and I looked at the dark sky and tears began to fall freely in my cheeks. I could still hear Dawn calling me for breakfast, or simply being annoyed because of my decisions. I could still hear her coming down the stairs. I could still see her in the tower before I jumped to the portal. At least that time I had time to say goodbye. I didn't have that this time. I couldn't tell her all the things I would have loved to say to her. I didn't have the time to tell her how proud I was. How much I loved her. How much I admired her. I didn't have time.  
  
I could still hear Willow babbling. I could still feel her embrace, telling me that everything was going to be ok even if she wasn't sure of that. I could still hear the explosions coming from her room, and her red head popping out of the door apologizing for the noise. I could still remember the first time I met her. I could still see the shy Willow that helped me in school. I could still see the powerful Will.  
  
My dear Xander. The funny Xander. How I missed him! I could give everything I had to heard him joke again. He always cut the tension with his jokes. Even in life threatening situations. I missed the bear hug. I missed the movie nights. I missed him.  
  
I also missed fighting with Faith. Challenging her to try to win me. Even if she only did that once. I missed our verbal fights. Our free nights. Saving her but. And being saved by her. I missed fighting side by side with my sister.  
  
Where would Giles be right now? Would he know about me? Would he know that it's impossible for him to bring me back? Would he stay with Dawn and the Scoobies or would he go back to England? I just wish that I could see him once again.

_She slowly swallows all her fear  
And soothes her mind with lies  
Well all she wants and all she needs  
Are reasons to survive_

Maybe I could live in this world they were bringing me to. Maybe I could have a family here. Lies. That's the thing I needed. But in the back of my head I would always know that I left behind my home, my family, and my heart. I needed to help this world and when I was done, maybe I could rest. I knew that the Powers that Be wouldn't bring me back to my home but at least I could rest. Until I would eventually die and reunite with them again. Yeah that was the solution. My eyes started to close and I fell asleep in the balcony.

_A day in which the sun will take her artificial light  
Her light_

"The light of her soul is dieing"  
  
"We can't do anything about it"  
  
"We can and you know we can"  
  
"If you want to help her I won't stop you"  
  
"If her light turns off we will not have a champion to fight"  
  
"If that is what you think then try to help her"

_And its one more day in Paradise  
One more day in Paradise  
It's one more day in Paradise  
One last chance to feel alright  
Alright_

So much time has passed. My hair clock as I had decided to call it was the proof of the time that had passed. I had cut my hair when it made it to the waist cutting it back to the shoulder long way. That had been done three times. I had decided to let it long. My training was almost complete or at least that's what Ori told me. The woman didn't come back. I had learned the elven language as if I had born in a elven realm. My manners were accustomed. And my reflexes were as high as ever.  
  
"It is time for you to leave" I heard Ori's voice behind me, but I knew he was there.  
  
"Is that what you think or are you just being a messenger?" I had learned to respect Ori, he was like another substitute father and I trusted him with my life. So by consequence the 'yes sir' was over and now I treated him like I treated Giles. I turned and grinned. "So I'm finally getting out of this hole?"  
  
"If someone heard that they would think that the time you spent here was horrible" He said from the bed.  
  
"It wasn't horrible but it wasn't a vacation"  
  
"Nobody said the time in here was going to be a vacation"  
  
"I know Ori, do I have to pack?" He shook his head.  
  
"They will take care of that" He smiled. "I'll have to leave now"  
  
"Aren't you going with me?"  
  
"No child I have duties to fulfill before I met with you again"

_Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
Don't you try to hold it in just let it out  
Don't you try to hold it in hold it in_

"So we will meet again won't we?"  
  
"Of course child" I hugged him "I don't like goodbyes either Buffy"  
  
"I'm going to repeat to you a very cheesy movie line. It is not a good bye it's a see you later"  
  
"I still don't manage to understand quite fully your words" I laughed whipping the tears of my eyes. "Before I leave I must tell you the last lesson"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Every friends of the elves must have an elven name" He smiled "I name you _Aduial_"  
  
"_Aduial_? Why _Aduial_?" I asked curious.  
  
"The place you are going has met the morning, the afternoon but they have yet to know the night" He smiled and he disappeared.  
  
"_Aduial_?"

_One more day in Paradise  
One more day in Paradise  
It's one more day in Paradise  
One last chance to feel alright_

"Your time here is over" I heard the man's voice behind me  
  
"You must go now to the place where you are needed" I turned and saw the woman next to the man.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where am I going ?"  
  
"Middle earth"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"The place you are heading to is called Middle Earth" I saw some bags near the man. The woman followed my glance. "Those are the things you will need for your survival, when you arrive look for a she elf that goes by the name of Galadriel"  
  
I saw that the man pulled a sword out and he handled it to me "This is Meiva, the sword of balance, it is yours" I grabbed it. It was extremely light. I grabbed it and I put it in my belt.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"There will be a horse waiting for you when you arrive there" The man said. "His name is for you to put it"  
  
"So I guess this is it right?" I grabbed the bags.  
  
"There's another thing" The woman said. She pulled put a little sack "It is yours" I must have looked confused because she quickly added. "A comfort for your...loss" I smiled even if I didn't know what was inside of that sack.  
  
"Can I open it?" The woman smiled and nodded. I untied the knot. Inside there were two things. A pendant.... and a picture. A picture of all the scoobies and Giles.... I was in there too.  
  
"We told them about your parting, we thought that it might be easier for them to accept it if the knew that you were needed somewhere else" The man said for the first time without sarcasm or dryness in his voice. "They didn't understand until we told them that you had no choice but to do that"  
  
"Thanks I suppose" The man came to me and he gave me a bunch of letters tied with a ribbon.  
  
"They asked us to give them to you" A tear went down my cheek. At least I would have something to remind me of them. I put them in the bags I had. I put the picture in the little sack and before I put the pendant. "This will work as the mirror, you may see them when you focus on it" I smiled gratefully to the woman. "It is time for you to leave now" I hugged the woman tightly and she hugged me back.  
  
"Thank you" I grabbed my bags. The man took the woman's hand and they disappeared. And seconds after the room around me disappeared too. Or maybe I was the one disappearing. I felt floor beneath me. And when I opened my eyes, that had been closed after the world around me had disappeared, I found an arrow in my eyes. I would have fought it if I hadn't had at least two dozens of arrows pointing at every inch of my body.

_Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been_


	6. Drowning

**DISCLAIMER:** Ok so here I am singing Unsung from Vanessa Carlton. No I don't own anything. I'm getting tired of repeating the same_... I'm crying.... you aren't trying_  
  
**The song is Vanessa Carlton's Drowning.**

* * *

** NEED  
  
By:  
  
Anne( v )79  
  
Chapter VI:  
**  
_Drowning  
  
I'm drowning in sorrow and all the missed,  
I missed so many opportunities.  
How can I possibly find joy?_ _  
  
_

"Ok this is not as I expected it" I mumbled.  
  
"No one passes the borders of the Golden Forest without being noticed my lady" The man I had in front said in a melodic tone. Like the man of my dream. "Who are you and what your business in here is?"  
  
_Every friend of elves has elven names._ I remembered Ori´s advice. "My name is _Aduial,_ my business in here concerns the Lady Galadriel only" I said with confidence and the man or should I say the elf nodded absently.  
  
"Very well, she's waiting for you my lady" All the arrows were put out of my direction. The blonde man I had in front of me turned and went to another one of the elves in there. He probably said some directions or stuff.  
  
"Hey!" The man turned at me with his eyebrows raised. Oh good! We have one cocky elf. So nice. Notice the sarcasm please. "Ok so what's your name?" I asked curiously as I grabbed my bags and started walking next to him.  
  
"My name is Haldir or Lothorien"  
  
"Neat!" I kept walking.  
  
"I must ask what does Ok mean my lady, I have not heard such term in my entire life" I raised an eyebrow  
  
"You don't know what Ok means?" I asked almost with my eyes wide of surprise. He shook his head. "Well Ok means alright" He nodded and he started walking quickly leaving me behind. An elf next to me pointed my bags. I suppose it was to carry them. I smiled. He grabbed my bags. "_Diolea_" _(Thank you)_ I said absently and the elf looked at me with his eyes wide open.   
  
_"Lle quena i'lambe tel' edalie?" (Do you speak elvish?) _The elf said melodically the words going out sweetly of his mouth.  
  
"_Im tyára" (I do)_ I replied accent less. Ori would have been proud. We kept walking until we arrived into a town. Or at least that's what it looked like. There were some sorts of houses in the trees with some stairs going up. We kept walking, me following the elves. We went to one of the 'houses' and in the middle of the room there was a tall she elf. She was blonde and her hair went down to a little bit lower than her waist. In her head she had some sort of crown that was similar to a crow made of leaves. Next to her there was a tall elf blond also but his long hair only made it to his shoulders. They were both dressed with silver clothes. The woman looked at me and she smiled. _Welcome Buffy, Aduial tari a vell noste_. I heard the woman's voice in my head. I had learned long ago how to reply when two people talk with their minds. Willow had taught me. I felt pain in my heart by the memory but I pushed the pain away focusing on the conversation with the Lady in front of me. _I'm glad that I am welcomed_. Then I had one of the 'visions' I seemed to be having lately. 

_Small bits of life, of my life,  
The good old times,  
Can send a quick second of happiness  
Running through my body.  
But it never lasts._

__  
  
Galadriel was in front of me as she was before. But now she was wearing a pinkish dress and I noticed that my hand was holding something. I looked at my hand and I saw I was holding...another hand. Weird. It was the same pale blonde guy from before. "I'm glad for you, but you know that your father will not approve this" Galadriel said solemnly.  
  
"I do not care about my father my lady" I felt the guys hand tense and I gave him a small squeeze and he smiled at me. "Nothing will keep us apart" He whispered to himself. _It's not enough.  
_

_That small sliver of light  
Doesn't make up for all the dark shadows  
Which encompass the entire room._

__  
  
I was in another place. The guy was still here. We were in front of a river. He was with his back to me in front of me. "I leave tomorrow"  
  
"I know that" I heard me saying.  
  
"I do not want you to go"  
  
"But I will go" I added stubbornly.  
  
"I can't lose you Buffy" He turned to me grabbing my hand with his soft ones. He kissed them. "I would die from grief"  
  
"We will have the same chances of dieing if I go there and you know it, _my prince_" I mocked the title, but I didn't know if that was a real title or maybe I was just mocking him.  
  
"I do not want you to go Buffy and that's final" He replied sternly.  
  
"I think you are forgetting to whom you are speaking to" I snapped my hands out of his. I saw sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that forgive me" My hand moved to his face and I caressed his soft skin.  
  
"Do you doubt my abilities?"  
  
"No I do not"  
  
"Then why don't you let me fight?" My hand left his face. "I'll go even if you don't want me to"  
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He snapped.  
  
"I'll go to my room" I turned and left him. 

_That small sliver makes the surrounding shadows appear darker.  
It makes the misery seem so much worse, so much more intense._

__  
  
I was in darkness. A cell probably. I heard drops falling and the echo of the drops. I heard some screams. I was shivering constantly and I was starting to shake. I was sitting in the cold floor. With my arms I grabbed my knees. An orc appeared in my door. "Maybe I could have some fun" He 'smiled' showing his yellow set of teeth if those things could be called teeth. His yellow eyes were filled with lust. It was obvious that he didn't know me. He didn't know I was the slayer. He didn't know my power. He hadn't seen me fighting. He hadn't heard the dozen of orcs that had died by my hand in this cell. His 'boss' had come to fight me. I left him exhausted. But I still had most of my strength. The orc came carelessly to me.  
  
"I wish that you have your fun...cause I'm sure I'll have mine" I could say that I saw behind those yellow eyes confusement and worrisome, but it was too late for him. I stood up. I smirked. I jumped over him making it to the door, and I grabbed the orc's sword. He started backing up to the place I was before. "Who was going to have fun?" I smirked again. With a movement the orc's head went rolling to the other side of the room. I went out of the room. Watching the other prisoners in their respective cells. They begged me to let them out, but I couldn't. It was too risky. It was one thing risking my own life and another thing was risking the life of a dozen. If I could I would return. With that thought in mind I kept walking hiding when I saw shadows of orcs on the walls. I went out of the cells going up some stairs. I found myself in some sort of feudal.... castle maybe. I didn't know the dimensions of the place. I knew that the cells were underground. I kept walking. I heard some one screaming. I follow the sound by instinct. I went up some stairs. I opened a door and I passed it. I was in the roof of some sort of tower. There was a body in the middle of the room. Then my mind went numb. 

_I need a branch, something sturdy; not a sliver.  
Maybe a large branch of light would overtake the shadows._

__  
  
"Lady Aduial! Lady Aduial!" I felt some one shaking me.  
  
"I'm ok"  
  
"Ok?" Stupid elves and their stupid lack of pop culture.  
  
"I'm alright" I groaned. I opened my eyes to find myself in the room of my dreams. So here it was, where I was in my dream. I saw the trunk. The door was in the same place it was before. I found Galadriel in the middle of the room. The maid that was shaking me bowed and left the room. "So how long have I been out?"  
  
"Out?" Galadriel asked with a smiled playing in her lips. "I believe that you mean unconscious" I nodded. "Three hours" I nodded absently. "They were right about you" I looked at her confused. "You glow"  
  
"I what?"  
  
"You glow, your power is obvious, I could feel it since you arrive at this earth, lets just hope that I was the only one that noticed this"  
  
"Who else could have noticed?"  
  
"Sauron"  
  
"The evil one I suppose" She nodded. "I still need to learn some things about this place"  
  
"You are welcomed to stay here as long as you want" She then smiled. "After all you are a friend of the elves, even share our gift, Lady Aduial"  
  
"What gift?" I asked frowning.  
  
"You must be tired" She avoided my question.  
  
"You'll answer that at another time" I declared and went to the bed.  
  
"Sure Lady Aduial" She bowed, which made me more curious. Why would a queen bow to a nobody in her own kingdom? 

_The happiness doesn't seem to overtake  
The pool of misery and depression  
That I seem to be sinking in._

__  
  
I stayed two days resting you could say. I was walking through the woods. It was very relaxing. But with the relaxation also came the memories. One day I decided to open the letters. I went to my secret place behind some rocks far from the town. I opened the first one. It was from Giles.  
  
_My dearest daughter, they aren't giving me much time to write everything I would love to write to you. I arrived two weeks ago, two days after Willow called telling me about your...death. I couldn't believe it. But I don't want to talk about it. I know that they are giving you some sort of choice. Maybe they indirectly threatened you, because I don't believe that you would leave us that easily. Not now. I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. As proud as a father could be of their child. I'm going to miss you terribly. It will be hard, I'm used to having you around. Even when I was in England, I knew that you would still be here. I have the hope that maybe if you finish there they will let you come back, which I doubt, even when I wouldn't want to. I love you Buffy. I know that I'm not your real father and I could never be, but through the time I had the joy of knowing you I loved you as my own child. I will take care of Dawn. I'm moving back to Sunnydale. I have so many things to say to you, but the time that's left is almost none. Remember me, remember us, and remember who you are. You are the strongest person I know, physically and emotionally. Be strong and even when this is hard for me to say, try to find happiness in the place you are going. There's always light in the dark, because if there wasn't how would you know what's dark and what is not?  
  
With all my love.  
  
Rupert Giles._

_ I need strength, I need to be heard.  
People seem to only want to listen  
Once they see the colors,  
Once the pain is visible._ __

_  
  
_  
I started sobbing and I hugged myself tightly. Tears were spreading fast and freely in my face. I would never see him again. I would never see my father. Nobody could ever replace him. Then I felt something falling gently in my hair. I looked up and then I saw the cloudy day. Drops fell gracefully in my face mixing themselves with the salty tears that kept spreading. The rain became harder. I returned my head to my knees and the sobbing returned to me. The letters were kept in my coat so there was no chance for them to get wet. I could almost cut the pain with a knife. I felt alone, I felt abandoned. I felt insecure, I felt vulnerable. I didn't have them. Their absence had hit me before but now it was more obvious than before. We were in different worlds. I would never get out of this place they would never be allow to come to me. I continued crying. 

_I can't just be there for them,  
They need to be there, too._

__  
  
I woke up with puffy eyes in a lake of mud. It seemed that it had rained all night. I rubbed my eyes. I hugged myself in the coat and headed to the city. As soon as I entered into the town some guard approached me. "Lady Aduial, The Lady of the Wood was looking for you, we searched for you all night my lady. Are you alright?" One of the soldiers asked me. His partner was looking at me concerned. It was the same soldier that had carried my bags. I nodded and then I turned the nod into a shake.  
  
"I feel miserable, unhappy, I feel alone, sad, desperate, I feel like I'm drowning and I can't do anything about it, I feel insecure, I feel vulnerable, do you want me to continue?" He shook his head. "Sorry, please take me to the Lady" The soldier bowed and gave me his coat. I smiled. But I knew that the smile hadn't passed my lips. We walked in silence until we made it to a garden that had some sort of fountain in the middle. Galadriel was in there serene as always.  
  
"You may leave" The soldiers bowed and they left immediately. "Are you alright Lady Aduial?"  
  
"Please call me Buffy" I went to the stairs that were near and I sat. "The Po...The Valar told me that when I arrived him I would have a horse waiting for me. Where is it?"  
  
"You will not need it anytime soon" She replied equally calm.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Lady Aduial, do you ask yourself why did you appear in here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well you are here to heal, after you heal you will be send to your mission" 

_Why don't they understand this isn't some game.  
You can't just quit and leave me to keep on going  
It's not the kind of thing that can be erased  
Abandonment is all your good for._

__  
  
I laughed bitterly. "They dragged me from my home to come to the middle of nowhere and now they want me to _heal_. Cynical they are"  
  
"You should rest"  
  
"I don't want to rest"  
  
"Then you should clean yourself" I nodded and I stood up. "I will wait you for dinner Lady Aduial" I nodded absently again and I left to my room. I spent at least an hour cleaning myself, giving furtive glances to the letters in my desk. I wasn't brave enough to read another one. I would probably finish breaking and I couldn't break, not now. I was starting to get used to the dresses. Today I put a light purple one. With long sleeves. I grabbed my hair in a long braid. I went to the bags that were still packed and I pulled out the little sack. I took out the picture. There they were. All smiling, even myself. Xander between Will and I passing his arms around our shoulders. Dawn sat in the ground with her back in my legs smiling. Faith was next to Willow in the border of the couch. And Giles was next to me. Some tears spilled from my eyes but I blinked continuously to avoid crying. I grabbed the pendant. I put it on my neck. For the first time I was able to describe it. It was in the shape of 8 points and it was made of something like glass, but it was more silverish. Inside of it I could see some sort of liquid but I could not tell what it was. I focused on the scoobies. 

_Times change and people change  
But true friends are supposed to always be there,_

__  
  
Dawn was in the middle of the kitchen making some banana waffles. Willow was reading a book and Giles was reading the newspaper. Dawn grabbed a plate to serve the waffles. I felt like I was looking from the window. Then Dawn looked at the window and her eyes widen she let go of the plate and the sound of it breaking was heard only seconds later. Faith appeared from the stairs. "What's wrong Dawn?" Giles and Willow were looking at Dawn confused.  
  
"Buffy!" It was my eyes turn to widen. "She's there I saw her!" Faith frowned and she went to the window looking pass me.  
  
"Dawnie" I heard Willow comforting Dawn who was sobbing. Willow rubbed her back. "Shh sweety" Tears started to spill from my eyes again but I heard a knock on the door. I snapped out. Maybe there was a way for us to communicate. 

_To always care. They're supposed to continuously  
Listen and take action,  
Save me as I drown._

* * *

I would like A LOT if you guys could tell me what you think of this chapter and of the song you guys like and think that somehow could fit in the story... thanks! I decided to make a preview.....

_On the next chapter of Need...... (I've always wanted to say that!)_

_"There's no prob Hal, If I could fight with my prom dress believe me that I can fight with this" Haldir looked at me confused._


	7. Here without you

  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own **A N Y T H I N G**

**Reviews:**

_mj:_ Yup that's the way you pronounce it. And about the flashes well they might happen, it will be explained better later on the story.

_BuffyandDracoLover:_ welll I think it's from a demo they have you can find more about it in....www . letssingit . com.

_La Vito:_ Stick around and here it is chap 7.

_Nelo:_ NUTS!!!!! You are nuts!!!!!

_Samantha:_ Check in www. letssingit . com there the songs are but the lyrics only...one of my friends gave me Vanessa Carlton's song and I thought it was perfect for that chap...I really like it and Missing is way too cool. Amy Lee rules!

_Anna:_ Here it is my update...sorry for taking so long.

**The song is 3 doors down's Here without you.******

* * *

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter VII:******

_Here without you_

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
_

I woke up sweating. It was the third dream in a week. Always saw the same girl. She always smiled at me tenderly and then an orc killed her. I didn't understand what that meant. My father had been called to the council in the golden Wood and I would be coming with him. My sisters were staying here preparing everything for the spring dance, fortunately for me I would still be in the Golden Wood. I smirked with this thought forgetting about the dream. I stood up and I took off the wet shirt, I went to the bath and I cleaned myself. After that I decided to practice in the archery field. The sun had been out for only a couple of hours. I grabbed my bow and then I grabbed some of the arrows that were left from the 'battle' against the twins. I went to the field quietly not wanting attention especially from the twins.

"Legolas!" Crap. They are here. "Our dear friend..."

"…you are not hiding from us are you?" Elladan asked me innocently.

"Of course not my friends" I forced a smile. "Where are you heading to?"

"To the archery fields, would you like to come with us?" Elohir asked. It was now easy to set them apart and know who was who. But of course it had been more than a thousand years since we meet.

"I was heading there"

"Great!" Elohir said suddenly excited. "We can now do the competition"

"What competition?" I asked concerned. It wasn't wise to do any competition the twins had created. I had learned that.....the hard way.

"The one that we had recently created" Elladan completed. "You'll be with our brother" They hurried to the arch field and I followed them. Aragorn was practicing with my sister with the sword. He hit her sword hard and her sword came flying....to me. It was too late for me to duck. The handle of the sword hit my face and I fell into darkness.

_But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"It's stupid!" I heard some one whining. I looked at the other side of the room I was in. There she was, the girl from my dreams. With her long honey blonde hair falling to her waist. I heard myself laughing. "You are mocking me" I saw rage passing through her blue greenish eyes. She pulled out a sword. "I can beat you prince or not" She smirked.

"I do not fight ladies"

"Are you afraid _my prince_?" She was mocking me. That was enough for my pride. I pulled out my twin sables and I started fighting the girl. Her hair danced as she ducked and jumped. She jumped over me and made me trip. I fell into the ground finding her sword's blade in my neck. "See.... it was stupid" She smiled. She kneeled next to me. "Now my prize" She smirked and I leaned to her. We kissed. The kiss was full of passion so I immediately knew that this wasn't only her prize. I took over the kiss and I heard her let her sword. I pushed her to the ground and I moved to the top of her.

"Whose prize?" I said after I broke the kiss. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Then without me noticing she slowly put herself on the top.

"Mine" She kissed me softly and she stood up. I stayed in shock in the ground.

"You are leaving?"

"See your face right now it's priceless" She left the room. I rubbed my face.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

__

"Whose prize?" I heard Elladan mocking me. "Who's the mysterious girl uh?" I opened my eyes to find the twins and Aragorn laughing their heads off.

"Laugh all you want" I mumbled.

"I did not know, young prince, that you had a crush on some one" Aragorn said seriously.

"That is of course because I do not!" I stood up and left the fields. Hearing them laugh harder. I went to my rooms and I started pacing over the room. What was happening to me? These dreams were constantly in my head; every time I was in my dreams I felt the urge to stay there and to not wake up. When she died was the only moment I felt the need to wake up. But in this dream I would have stayed there happily. I enjoyed the feeling of having her in my arms. I pushed my head into water. I dry myself with the dry towel. I looked at my reflection. "What is wrong with me?" I asked confused. I looked at my bed. I could sleep five minutes. Five minutes wouldn't hurt.

_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

__

I looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect. "Lady Aduial?"

I looked at the door. "Come in" Ellian came in. Ellian was the smallest elf I had ever met. She was even shorter than I was.

"Lady Aduial you look so beautiful" The girl said in awe. I blushed. "Are you trying to impress somebody?" You leave me 1 month with this creature and I had already corrupted her.

"Of course not Ell" I said putting my knives in the holder of leather that was in my leg.

"My lady? Why do you always carry weapons... do you not trust the Golden wood's safety?" She asked unsure.

"Yes I do trust the soldiers and all that jazz… but... uhm... let's just put it this way I have trusting issues" I looked at the mirror again to arrange the last details. I heard another knock on the door. Ellian opened it. It was Haldir this time.

"Lady Ellian, Lady Aduial" He bowed.

"No need for bowing Hal" I turned quickly making the dress move like a wave. "So what do you think Hal?"

"Beautiful Aduial" I smiled. "As you would probably say, fancy enough" I laughed. "This council will be to remember"

"And that is because?" Rumil appeared in the open door. I noticed the short elf blushing when Rumil entered. She looked at me. I smirked. She looked at me in shock and fear. I smiled evilly. "Lady Ellian you look as beautiful as always" That made it. The little pink that was coloring her cheeks turned into an almost scarlet red. I didn't know an elf could blush so much. But of course being the guys they were, elves or not, neither Rumil nor Haldir noticed the red in Ellian's cheeks. "Tell me brother why would this council be to remember" Haldir smiled at me.

"This will be the day that the morning will meet the night" I really, really, **REALLY** wanted to say Uh?. Rumil seemed to understand and so did Ellian. I smiled. I had to pretend that I had understood. I seemed to do that often with the elves. They were a little bit too cryptic for my taste. Haldir extended his arm and I grabbed it. We went to the council's room. I was already used to going there. I saw a soldier coming running toward us.

"My lord!" He stopped and started panting. "Orcs in the borders" He managed to say. I saw Haldir frowning.

"Are the Lords of Mirkwood and Rivendel here?" The soldier nodded.

"The Lady said that Lady Aduial should come with me" I heard the soldier say in elvish. "I do not understand why my lord, has she not seen Lady Aduial fighting?"

"You will say to the Lady that I say that I'm gonna fight, understood?" He nodded.

"You may leave" Haldir said softly. The soldier left. "Aduial is time for your first fight against orcs" He said seriously. "I honestly regret that you can not go to the council, you looked truly beautiful" I smiled. "We cannot return to your quarters for you to change"

"There's no prob Hal, If I could fight with my prom dress believe me that I can fight with this" Haldir looked at me confused. "I'll explain you that later" We hurried to the stables. I grabbed my hair in a high ponytail. Haldir rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He laughed as he went up the horse. He helped me up mine.

"Do you need a sword my lady?" I shook my head pulling out my knife. "As you please" He rode quickly. I already knew where we were going.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go_

__

In the last month in here I had started to 'heal' as Galadriel called it. I decided not to open the rest of the letters yet; I would wait a little longer. Galadriel practically took me under her wing. Haldir was my personal trainer. It was fun to duel him. He was incredibly pissed off the first time I beat him, but I suppose that it wasn't the fact that I beat the crap out of him, or that in fact I was a girl, I think the problem with him was that I beat him in front of all the village. I had been teaching him a little bit with the sword. It was very good to my self-esteem. He in exchanged taught me more about archery. I wasn't that good with the old fashion bow. Galadriel taught me more about Middle Earth, history mostly. I still hadn't had news of Ori. But I knew that when it was the time I would meet him, he promised we would.

The dreams were still coming but not as constant as before. Normally when I woke up I wouldn't remember anything about them, and I was starting to forget them. Silly really. The nights, well I couldn't say that I didn't miss my family I missed them like hell, the nights were the time when I could think about them and 'mourn' for my loss. I looked at the pendant for hours, looking at Dawn sleeping. Or seeing as how Giles stayed awake late at night reading. Seeing Xander talking in his dream. Or when Willow woke in the middle of the night for a glass of water. I could also see Faith coming back from the patrol, she had taken it again, I didn't understand why though. I saw her 'patrolling' the other day. There wasn't even a vampire. It was the same as when I left. I saw her crying the other day. I missed them as hell.

I walked sometimes at night wandering in the forest, sometimes Haldir would come with me and he asked me about my world. He was really dear to me. A true friend in all this chaos. Emotional chaos at least. Ellian had become my personal maid and my friend too. I knew of her crush in Rumil, but I had recently confirmed it. She was very nice. Daughter of a horse tamer. And a tamer herself. Talking about taming horses, Galadriel had showed me my horse the other day. It was completely black expect for a thin white line in the middle of his eyes. Yes it was a he. In the night I could hardly see him and I still couldn't find a name that could describe him, another effect of living with elves. They made me think **too** much. And now here I was in my first fight against the orcs. Well of course my first fight in Middle Earth.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

__

We had arrived two hours ago and after we had arrived there was an attack, orcs had decided to attack the golden wood. My father had sent me with some of the guards to help the march warden. It would be fun to see Haldir again. The Lady of the Golden wood had told us that it was not necessary but my dear stubborn father had decided that we should. They would start their council while we fought. Nice was it not?

I found Haldir in the top of a tree and I moved slowly to him. "Hello Prince" He said with his glance fixed on the ground.

"Haldir" I answered. "Are we going to wait for them?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Yes" I knew what he was planning. I saw him staring at the trees near us. I heard him muttered. "Where are you?"

"Who are you looking for?" He shook his head. I heard a whistle and Haldir looked at the one that had whistled. The elf pointed at the direction of the Golden city. Haldir frowned and he rubbed his face.

"She could not take my orders"

"She? There are she-elves as soldiers Haldir?" I asked curiously.

"No" Then I heard it.

"Hal!"

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

__

I had gotten lost in the darkness and when I noticed I was near a camp full of orcs. I had accidentally waked them and now my horse and I were running for our lives. Ok I knew I was the slayer and all but I wasn't that nuts to fights against 50 orcs knowing that all the troops in my side were like at three miles far away. "Hal!" I yelled. I knew that he would hear me; I would get a speech tonight. I saw some arrows flying near me and some of the orcs fell at the ground. "Ok horsy you keep running ok?" I didn't know if he had understood. I jumped off the horse. I grabbed my knife and prepared to face the orcs that had been lucky enough to not be killed by the arrows. Some elves went down. I noticed that some of them weren't dressed as the soldiers of the Golden Wood. I jumped and kicked some orcs. I punched and kicked. I slashed, and after half an hour fighting the thingies were dead. And I was covered from head to toe of black orc blood. Nice.

"I think I told you that you were supposed to be in a tree as I had repeated million times" I heard Haldir's stern voice behind me. I rolled my eyes. "Do not roll your eyes at me Aduial"

"Did I get myself killed?" He glared. "See no one's dead so I dunno why you are so worried about it anyways" I whistle and my black horse appeared out of nowhere "Tell Galadriel that I won't be coming to the council, I need a bathtub urgently ok Hal?" He kept glaring me. "You look old when you glare you know?" He stopped glaring. I laughed. He glared again. "Relax Hal!" I left running with the horse.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

__

The girl that had arrived jumped from the black horse she was riding and landed perfectly. She grabbed a knife and started fighting the orcs that were not killed by our arrows. I noticed that Haldir killed those that were especially close to attack the girl. I heard him mutter things like stubborn woman, she will get killed one of these days, and the list went on and on. After every orc was dead Haldir jumped off the tree and I followed him. "I think I told you that you were supposed to be in a tree as I had repeated million times" The twins grabbed my shoulder before I could see who the girl was.

"Lets leave the old Haldir to talk to the lady over there" Elladan said. I had no other option but to turn. I gave Haldir and the girl some furtive glances and I saw the girl jumping up the black horse that had come back to her and went off to the town. Haldir came to us.

"She is going to get killed one of these days" Haldir said to no one exactly.

"Who is she Haldir?" Elohir asked beating me to it.

"The reason why you are all here" He shortly explained. "We should get back"

When I arrived to my room and I had cleaned up I went to bed with the little hope that the dreams would come back and maybe I could dream of her, with her long honey hair and her light eyes. But what I didn't know was that she would be dreaming about me too.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me_

__


	8. Wonder

**DISCLAIMER:** NADA! A mi no me pertenece nada de esto. Translation? read the last disclaimer and you will understand of what I'm talking about.

**Reviews:**

_Anna:_ I did? Oh My God!!!! How cool! I've always wanted to do that...... lol. Thanks!!!!

_La Vito:_ Thank you... I love the whole Buffy Haldir friendship they are adorable Hal is like an older brother. Lol.

_spiked princess:_ THANK YOU !!!!! I give you a cookie!

**The song is Vanessa Carlton's Wonder.**

* * *

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter VII:**

_Wonder_

_When the pressure will not fade away  
When the real things starts to become fake  
When you can't recognize your own hands  
Turn around and begin again_

Three years. Three years living in Lothlorien. It was amazing how time could fly. I had managed to find some sort of balance now that I was here. Three years for the elves was nothing but I knew better, I wasn't immortal. Because one day I would die. Haldir had become my best friend in here; Ellian had become the wife of Rumil after a year of 'dating' or as Ellian would Their weird customs still amazed me. They appreciated everything, from the smallest flower in the field to the biggest mountain. It was amazing how a being could be so connected with their environment. I had gone to the villages nearby with Haldir, but the longest I've been of Lothlorien wasn't enough. I had told Galadriel about my recent dreams. I dreamed about the cell more often. But I still couldn't see the body of the person in the top of the tower.

I still hadn't meet with Ori. I was starting to get disappointed. I though I would see him earlier. My thoughts cheated on me I suppose. The dreams had come to a cease and I had dedicated myself in these three years to learn everything I could about the elven race. Galadriel had also being teaching me the arts of healing and with that she had taught me herbology, something I never thought I would ever learn.

When I saw myself in the mirror I didn't see me anymore I saw another person very different from the old me. I had lost my natural tan completely, discovering my more whitish features. My hair was now wavy as in my dreams. But I kept it in my shoulders; a year with my hair to my waist was enough. My eyes were unrecognizable. I could swear that they were bluer than before. Now I had a more feminine posture. I was more familiar with dresses. I only wore riding pants when I went traveling with Haldir. I also fought with dresses. My skills with the weapons had increased, as well as my senses. I could hear better than I used to. Probably because in this place there wasn't lots of noise. There weren't cars, obviously no traffic; there weren't any radios or TV's. Horrible at first but I had gotten used to it. Also my visual memory had improved. I could now recognize more things than before.

  
When the sky starts ripping and falling  
And the horizon is no longer calling please  
Don't try to make it on emptiness  
Turn around and begin again

I had managed to read all the letters. I read them constantly. I didn't use the pendant as I thought I would. I only used it sometimes, they were moving on. I didn't want to interrupt. Now here I was. Leaving from Lothlorien after these three years. My pack was on my bed, I was checking for some forgotten items but I found none. I was wearing my riding pants. I kept the letters in my coat. I had my twin blades hidden behind my hips. My sword was kept in it's place. I went out of the room directing myself to the stables. Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Ellian and Rumil waited there for me. Ellian was pregnant and now she was crying like a baby.

"Why don't you stay until the baby is born?" She asked between sniffs. I shook my head.

"It is time for me to leave" I smiled and I hugged her. I touched her belly. "I'll meet the baby when I come back ok Ellian?" She nodded and grabbed me into a hug again. "I'll miss you too" Rumil nodded and I nodded back. Hal handed me a map.

"Follow this" I grabbed the map. "Do not get yourself killed Aduial" His eyes softened. I hugged him and he was shocked at first then he answered my hug with the same force. "Come back safely when you want to" I kissed his cheek and before Galadriel could speak I hugged her tightly. I rubbed my head.

"Travel safely _tari a vell noste" _

"I will, we'll keep in touch" She smiled.

"Of course" I hugged shortly at Celeborn, and I got into Joe as I had decided to call my horse. I waved from the distance and I left running with the horse. I had decided to go to Orthanc as my first stop. Maybe Ori would be there. If he wasn't then I would go to Rivendel, I had already met the sons of Lord Elrond, and I still couldn't know which was who. They were nice, pranksters by nature; they would get along with Xander perfectly. I still haven't meet the evenstar, whose beauty was famous and very commented. I was now in the borders of Fangorn of which Haldir had warned me greatly, I didn't feel anything evil coming from it, I felt very...young, tinny, and insignificant. I got into it with alert, the night came quickly and I decided to camp. But the ground didn't feel very secure to me. I preferred to sleep in one of the trees; three years living in trees were starting to get me. I left Joe on earth obviously; letting him go to where he wanted too, when I need him I will call him.

  
But I have wondered about what it is all for  
But I can do no more than shout  
And I am still standing unsure

I grabbed my pack and put it in my shoulder. I grabbed with one of my hands a branch and started to climb the tree. When I was almost in the top I saw something that nearly made me jump. The tree that I was climbing had..... eyes. "Erm, erm.... what does a.... erm, erm... little elf doin'.... in ...erm, erm... the forest?" If I had seen myself in a mirror I would have probably seen a ghost.

"Uh" my eyes were wide open "You are talking." I said.

"Why... erm, erm... should I not?" He asked. He grabbed me with his hand/branch.

"Sorry I never met a talking tree"

"I am no tree...erm. erm .... I am an ent .....erm. erm" The shepherd of the forest!! That's what Galadriel said that ents were. I never imagined a tree!!

"Ok" I said nervously.

"Ok?" He asked confused. "What does.... erm, erm ... ok ...means?"

"Alright" He started walking. "Where are you going?" I asked looking at the floor far, far away.

"I will... erm, erm..... go to my home"

"You can let me in the floor or in another tree... those are trees right?"

"Most of them are.... erm, erm" He continued walking.

"Mr. Ent weren't you going to let me in the floor?"

"It is too.... erm, erm.... dark to leave...... erm, erm... little elves in the forest alone"

"I'm not an elf"

"You are... erm, erm... not?" I shook my head. "Then what... erm, erm... are you?"

  
If your eyes become glazed with indifference  
If your screaming with lips that are silent  
If you can't find light in the day  
Turn around and begin again

"I'm ...I'm a human.... of the race of men"

"A long time since... erm, erm... the last time I saw... erm, erm... a daughter of men"

"I'm Buffy" I said smiling. I waited for him to introduce. "And you are?"

"My name is... erm, erm... too long... erm, erm... but the elves used to call me Fangorn..... the gray wizard called me Treebeard" He kept walking through the wood, I found it impossible to keep track so slowly I started to feel sleepy. I slept while Treebeard walked.

I woke up because of the light hitting my face. I yawned and I opened my eyes slowly. I heard water falling. I looked around me; there was no sign of Treebeard. I stood up; I had been laying in the ground. I followed my ear and I found a waterfall with a little lake. I knelled to drink some water. "Hello there... erm, erm... Buffy!" Treebeard was behind me. I finished drinking and I cleaned my mouth turning to the giant ent.

"Hi Treebeard, good morning!" That water sure tasted fine.

"Where are you heading tinny Buffy" I didn't get mad at the term tinny, it was for sure that I must look minimum if you were 20 feet tall.

"Orthanc" I established looking up to where the ent's eyes were.

"I will leave you in the nearest place to Orthanc that I could take you" I nodded.

"Thanks" He put his hand down for me to go up. He walked for about an hour while I looked to the magnificence of the forest. I felt free. Looking at everything so...far. So strange to me. Unknown. If I would have been in Sunnydale I would have probably be worried because of my ignorance but here for me at least everything seemed simpler. I wasn't the one that had to fight against the big bad alone, I had tons of people that were to help, and it was their destiny too. No prophesy to explain the reason of my strength, why I was different from every one else, everybody just accepted it; well of course there were exceptions. But I didn't feel as weird as I thought I would feel in this place. I think that maybe one day I could call this home. Is not that I preferred this place to Sunnydale, but yet I kind of did. Don't get me wrong I still wish with all my heart that I could come back, but I think I have entered a stage of acceptation of being here. This wasn't Sunnydale, it was different but I loved the difference between them. I wasn't grieving anymore. Because that was what I was doing before. I was embracing this new stage.

I know that I'm still the slayer, but it isn't as before. The weight has decreased considerably. The slayer in here is just another champion. Not the most important. People in here forge their destinies. There´s nothing for sure. Or at least I wanted to think that. I had had dreams of the powers; they explained me more of my situation in here. It was true that I was here to bring the slayer's line to this world. But they said that I was also here as a gift from them. I still couldn't understand that, how could be away from my family be a gift. Maybe it was like death, maybe I was seeing it in other point of view, and maybe someday I'll understand my 'gift'. But not for the moment. I just wonder what could have been if I was in Sunnydale still. But I will never know that.

  
  
But I have wondered about what it is all for  
But I can do no more than shout  
And I am still standing unsure

"We are... erm, erm... here" Treebeard lowered his hand and I left his hand to face the ground.

"Thanks Treebeard" He just nodded.

"Goodbye little one" He started walking again to the wood. I looked around and I found myself facing a tower nearby, I still had to walk a little bit. But no need for Joe now. I started walking. With my bag on my back I headed to the tower in front of me. In my way there I found a man. An old man. He was wearing white robes. He was holding a staff. He reminded me of Ori. He didn't seem to notice me, he had his eyes closed.

"Excuse me" He opened his eyes immediately. "Oh sorry, my lord" He looked at me with sudden interest; for some unknown reason I didn't like the way he looked at me.

"No need to be sorry Lady..."

"Buffy" I said shortly. "Are you a wizard?" He smiled and nodded softly. He stepped closer to me using the staff as a help to walk, but I knew better, I knew he wasn't really helping himself of the long stick.

"I am Saruman the White" I have heard Galadriel mentioned him a couple of times but never paid much attention.

"By any chance would you know Mithrandir?" I decided to go by the name of the elves. He nodded.

"Yes of course I know him" I looked at him expectantly. "He is in the tower in this moment" Ori was here! I smiled.

"Could I go to him? It is urgent that I meet him" He nodded and motioned me to follow him, we passed some beautiful gardens.

"I suppose that you are from the land of the Lords of Horses" I nodded absently. Uh? Horses? ...Oh right! Rohir...nope...something with Ro...uhm...Roher...Rohir... "Of what city of Rohan do you come from?" Rohan! Yep that was it..... from what city??

"From a little town in the outskirts my lord" We went in the Tower and I followed him through the long halls, something about them was familiar. We entered some sort of room. It was all gray with a very high roof. Something was wrong in here. I saw something that made my senses go wild. Ori's hat. I turned smiling, pretending to be oblivious. "Where is Mithrandir my lord?"

"_You_ are the new champion send by the Valar?" He asked mockingly.

"Excuse me my lord?" I pretended to be clueless...

"Do not act innocent with me child, it is not wise" He moved his staff directing it to the wall; I was slammed to the wall. "So this is the reason of Mithrandir's visit" He smiled evilly. "You were the one sent three years ago" I looked at him in shock, he smirked. "Yes girl, I felt your arrival and so did the Dark Lord" He moved his staff once again and I was slammed to the door this time. Several ribs were definitely broken. My bag was in the other side of the room and I couldn't move. I didn't know if it was because of a spell if because of the hit I had become paralytic. "I give you an option" He smiled. "You can join us or you will die"

"I do not fear death" I hissed. I felt something traveling through my veins; I felt that I could move. I stood up. He waved his staff once again but this time I moved my hand with dismissal. I wasn't thrown to any wall this time.

"Neither do I" He said and he grabbed his staff with both hands and pointed it at me. I felt into darkness.

  
When you cannot find yourself anywhere  
If your standing but feel your not really there  
If your waiting for someone to catch you  
Turn around and begin again

I woke up in darkness, I was in a cell, and it was very creepy. I could feel water in the floor I was laid in, there was also lots of dirt. There wasn't any light. Just a little ray coming from the door. But it was also nothing. I felt familiar in this place. I looked for my twin daggers. They weren't there, nor my sword. I looked for other hidden weapons but there was none. It was obvious; it would be very stupid if the wizard let me armed. I had lost my only stuff. Then a thought went to my head and I started searching with panic for the picture and the letters. They were there, I looked for the pendant but I couldn't find it. I was in shock. My only way to see my family was lost, lost completely. I heard steps near the door, and my senses went nuts. An orc opened my door. He brought a cup. "Food" He said dropping the cup into the ground spilling half of it's content. He smirked at his actions. He looked at me, like if he had noticed me for the first time. "I am sure that master will not mind that I have a little fun, because I am sure you will not tell him" He came closely.

"I'm sure that you won't be able to after I kill you" I whispered. But I knew he had heard me.

"Just in your most distant dreams little girl" I felt his dirty hand on my shoulder and I snapped. I grabbed quickly the dagger he had in his waist and I stabbed him were his heart should be. I hoped that could help for me to escape but the creature left out a huge scream alerting to all the near orcs. Crap. I left the body of the orc and I grabbed the sword he had. Three orcs came from the door, they didn't even look at the dead orc in the corner, and their eyes were directed to my weapons. They all pulled out their weapons and went to fight me. I cut one's head, I fought the other two getting some bruises in the process. Finally they were making the two other bodies company. But more came. After I had fought a dozen of them they kept coming. Then I saw a blinding light. I closed my eyes and some one kicked me. I opened them slowly. I found Saruman in front of me.

"Quite a performance, I see we have a fighter here" He said ironically. I threw one of the daggers I had got to Saruman. The dagger slashed his shoulder. He waved his staff. I went to the pile of orc's bodies. I stood up immediately; the paralyzing effect wasn't working anymore. I smirked confidently, he looked surprised but at the same time he didn't. "I think I have underestimated you" He admitted. "But it will not happen again" He waved his staff but I waved my hands simultaneously. Neither of us moved.

"Are you sure of that?" I showed my swords. "Aren't you brave enough to fight with swords?"

"Swords were made to distract stupid" He dismissed. I threw myself at him, He managed to move fast enough, but I cut his arm. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "I will not tolerate this behavior" He waved his staff and I waved my sword. I managed to hit the staff but the staff didn't break, the sword did and I was thrown to the wall, I felt blood invading my mouth, I swallowed. "What did you think the sword would do a wizard's staff?" He laughed coldly. "It is obvious that you are just another puppet from the Valar" He went out of the cell and I noticed that they took the bodies.

  
If you can't seem to find what's been to be found  
In a heart that pumps rage as your only sound  
If your waiting to be blown away  
Turn around and begin again

I had spent a week of the same routine, some orc came I killed him, more came, Saruman came I tried to stake him but in one way or another I would fail, the last time I had left him exhausted. It was soon the time for the orc to come. I decided that I would try to make this in the most ...uhm...silent way possible. I walked across the room and I heard the steps of my future victim. I laid in the floor. I covered my dirty face with my arm. The orc came in. "Maybe I could have some fun" He said to himself showing his set of teeth, I felt some weird feeling of _deja vu._ He moved near me with his yellow eyes filled with lust. This was the cell in my dream. I finally understood. I had come here to know who the person of the roof was. Fantastic. I quote myself in the dream. "I wish that you have your fun...cause I'm sure I'll have mine" I smirked, and I saw the same worriment and confusement that I had seen in my dream. I run to the orc, who obviously didn't expect me attacking, I grabbed his sword and as I done in the dream I cut his head in one hit. "Good, no screaming" I opened my door slowly, I didn't sense anybody. I went out of the cell and started looking for an exit of these dungeons. I saw the same people from my bed begging me to let them go, but I already knew that I couldn't. I kept walking apologizing as I went off. I managed to get out of the dungeons; I kept walking waiting to hear the scream in my dream.

  
But I have wondered about what it is all for  
But I can do no more than shout  
And I am still standing unsure

I heard some one screaming I followed where my senses took me, I found the roof, and I found the body in it. It was laid in the floor; I could see the gray hair of a man. I approached the man slowly. I stretched my hand to take his hair of the face, but his hand grabbed mine before I could touch him as a reflex. The man took his hair of his face and I saw the person behind it. I had found Ori. "Ori!" I said with my eyes filled with tears. I hugged him and let some tears escape. I let him go and I saw recognition in his eyes.

"Buffy" He established. "We finally meet in middle Earth, I was starting to think that you were avoiding me" I laughed. He went serious. "How did you come here?"

"I came looking for you, thinking that you would be here" He looked at me concerned. I suppose he was wondering about the bruises. "I have been a guest in the lovely dungeons for a week now" I smiled.

"Your timing is perfect" He muttered.

"So my assumptions were correct Gandalf" I heard Saruman's silky voice behind me. I stood up quickly raising my sword. Gandalf stood behind me and touched my shoulder softly. I put down the sword. "She is the new champion" I saw Saruman smiling.

"Yes she is" Ori confirmed.

"What a fantastic prize to the Dark Lord" Saruman hissed. "The body of my last opponent and the hope of Middle Earth" He mocked.

"Hope can not be stolen or qualified as a prize" Ori said softly. "Hope just is" I felt him grab my hand and pulled me to him. But instead of falling into the ground, we fell of the tower, but we were suddenly picked up by an eagle, not just an ordinary eagle she was the big mama of eagles. Ori said some words in a language I didn't know of. "This is Gwaihir lord of the Skies" I rubbed the bird's feathers. "This is Aduial_, tari a vell noste_" He said very softly the last part.

"I feel honored to take you in my wings my Lady" I blushed....because of the words of the bird. Ok that just sounded weird.

"Thanks" I replied softly. Ori looked at me.

"It is time for you to rest" Ori said and I laid under the big bird's feathers, I felt asleep but not before listening to Ori saying. "Soon we will not have time to rest"

  
But now and then  
Now and then  
I wonder.


	9. Yellow

**DISCLAIMER:** No darling I don't own anything...... even though I would love to own the hot elf...... and Sirius Black.... Harry..... Aragorn... Oliver Wood.......... Alright alright! I'll stop..... Don't own anything.....

_Reviews:_

_Anna: Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll no they didn't meet........mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha evil little being I am!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha. Lol. Her stuff are in Orthanc..... problably destroyed on the hands of the orcs or being used for Saruman!! Horrible. Lol. Liked the bigger chap??????? Me was very inspired..... VERY inspired! I liked this chap is sooooo cool. _

_Anonymous: Thanks a lot, and I think the same, I think there should be more LotR x overs, I love them! I'm very glad you like the songs, do you have any suggestions?_

_DarkAngelMali: Lol!!!!!.............Is a chocolate chips cookie???? Because I really like chocolate chips...... they are yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummy! And I suppose I'm a young lady.......I think.....lol. I was very touched when I read 'yer' review.... lol._

_Zayra: THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!!!!! So cooooooool, I'm glad very glad you like my story!_

**The song is Coldplay´s yellow.**

* * *

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter IX:**

_Yellow_

_Look at the stars; look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow  
_

I woke up in the middle of the night, everything was obviously dark. I saw some silver rays of light coming from the window. I saw some one's shadow in the window. I took of the covers and noticed I was clean, with a clean blue maybe green dress. I walked slowly to the shadow and when I saw the person's figure I already knew who he was. "Did we arrive yesterday Ori?" I asked watching the smoke figures he made with the smoke of his pipe.

"We arrived two days ago" He said still with his back at me, I walked besides him and leaned myself in the railing. I saw a beautiful garden, tons of tall trees decorating every place in it. There was a water fall near. Some mountains were surrounding it.

"Rivendel I suppose" He nodded. "So I will meet Elrond and the Evenstar after three years of hearing constantly about them" I said cheerfully.

"I suppose, but that meeting will be later" I nodded absently and I yawned.

"Two days sleeping doesn't seem to take away the tired feeling" I stretched myself. "I'll go and walk a little bit"

"I will give you a tour tomorrow Buffy, tomorrow you will walk a little bit"

"Promised?" He nodded.

"Now go to sleep, you are still with some scratches for your little fights"

"Don't you ever sleep?" I whined.

"Only sometimes" I smiled. I hugged him once again. "I'm glad we meet Lady Aduial"

"Call me Buffy" I winked and directed my self to bed. When my head touched the soft pillow I went into a dreamless sleep.

_  
I came along; I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow  
_

We had been traveling for several days, we were almost in Rivendel. Lord Elrond had asked to my father's presence but being him busy he sent me. Another ball I will have to loose. Pity. My father had sent with me two of his counselors and three guards, without counting of course two of my friends that had decided that they needed more _adventure_. Yes of course I know, they are insane. A person that fights at least five massive spiders as a minimum wants more adventure? Yes insane is the right term. My sister had decided to marry one of our captains last year, now they were waiting for the right 'time' to have their babies. My father was constantly in my back, he wanted me to give him an heir before he left for the undying lands, he said that if there was a war coming soon, he wanted that we could have my heir just in case. But as I reminded him constantly, I was not going to die soon. Aragorn laughed at me, but as my back up I remind him of Lady Arwen. Sure that was my last option, but usually he gave me no choice. My father also said that his time in Middle Erath was coming to an end and that he would be leaving Middle Earth soon. The age of the elves was ending. Maybe I should leave with my father, but my heart told me not to. There was still something missing. I sighed. "My lord is everything alright?" I nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes my friend I am sure" We kept riding for about two more hours until we found ourselves facing the gates of Rivendel. Three guards appeared and asked us about our reasons to be in Rivendel, but after knowing that the heir prince of Mirkwood was there they let us in. I stopped in the middle of the entrance to look around, I jumped off the horse and I looked to the familiar balconies, so much time since the last time I came. I stopped in one balcony where a maiden was looking to beyond the mountains, maybe she was day dreaming. Then she looked in my direction as if she had felt my glance. It was her. The girl in my dreams. She smiled, I stayed there speechless. Her glance left mine and she glanced, with her lighter eyes, other places, my glance followed hers, and I saw what had claimed for her attention. A group of dwarves had arrived the city. I looked at the maiden again and I saw she was grinning from ear to ear, she left quickly the balcony.

_So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow  
_

I had been here for a whole day and Gandalf didn't come for my tour. After an hour of yelling his name and the coming of three guards my dear Ori had decided to enlighten me with his presence.

"What about the tour Ori?" I asked angrily when the guards left my room. "You promised I would be out of here tomorrow which is today!"

"Not exactly Buffy" He replied with a smile playing in his lips, I so hated when he did that. "You see, you woke up today's early morning"

"So?"

"Technically, I promised you to go out tomorrow" He said softly.

"Cheater!!" I yelled. "I'm not staying here for a whole day, it's too boring, and they don't have tv!" I whined. He looked at me confused. "Never mind" I sat angrily in my bed.

"If it helps, I had arranged for you to have visitors today, and in the night you will be allowed..." I glared at him but he continued immune to my glare. "...to dinner with Lord Elrond, his family and guests, and of course I will be there"

"So you are bringing more old elves to spare their lovely wisdom to poor little Buffy... I don't think so"

"I never said I was bringing elves to come to see you" He smiled. "And I don't think that the term little could be applied to you, I could swear that you are taller for a few inches since the last time I saw you" I smiled.

"So if there are no elves coming to see me then who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Halflings" He stated simply. Half what?

_And Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know?_

He went out of the room immediately and came in, in less than ten minutes bringing four children with him. "I thought you said half something, not children" I whispered to him, I smiled to the children and they smiled cheerfully except for one that looked at me curiously.

"Halflings" He corrected me. "And they are nor children, they are hobbits"

"Sure we are" One of them said, he was eating an apple, a red juicy apple. I smiled to him, and he looked at his apple. "Do you want some?" He asked politely. I nodded furiously, not eating in two days really get me. He gave me a whole new apple to my self. I was veeeeeeeeeeery happy.

"Thanks a lot!!" I bite the apple and tasted the sweet flavor of it. I hummed happily.

"This is Lady Aduial" Ori said. They bowed, such cute little hobbits. Note to my self: Remind to steal one. "Lady Aduial?" I looked at him. "These are Frodo Baggins..."

"No Gandalf!" The cute one of the apple said quickly. "She's a friend!" The one next to him nodded.

"He's Frodo" The one next to the cute hobbit said pointing at the one that was giving me a curious glance. I smiled at him, and he immediately smiled. But I could see a shadow in his eyes. "He is Sam" The little hobbit kept talking and pointed this time to the one that hadn't talk. "This is Pippin"

"Or Pip" Pip corrected grinning to me. "And that one introducing us is Merry" I grinned.

"Very nice to me you all, I'm Buffy"

"He said that you were Lady Aduial" Frodo said confused.

_  
You know I love you so  
You know I love you so  
_

I had been in Rivendel for two days and I still hadn't got my tour. Gandalf said that I should better rest another day, and so did Lord Elrond. The only female visitor that was actually nice was Arwen. She was beautiful as the rumors said. The twins had come to make me a 'friendly' visit, that ended up with my curtains being burned up, don't even ask. But here I was dieing in bore, the hobbits had found out about Frodo's cousin living in Rivendel so they had come to visit me only once. I had gone to the fancy dinner, and it was quite nice meeting everybody there. But now I was bored as I said before looking far away, kind of hoping that the big eagle would come and rescue me from my boredom, but no such chance. I saw at the big mountains, who's peak was lost into the white clouds, that were like pillows. I could see the starts of snow in the highest part my eyes could catch. My spider sense alert me of something I looked into the gardens and I didn't see anything. Then my glance turned to the main gates, where an elf stood, next to a white horse, with some elves behind him. He was familiar to me. I had seen him somewhere else. I dismissed the thought with my head and smiled to the elf boy. I turned to the other gate and I saw the most hilarious thing ever. Grown up hobbits! I sooooooo had to look for the hobbits.

_  
I swam across; I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'Cos you were all yellow  
_

"Pip!" I said as I ran to him, he turned and saw me running.

"Buffy!" The other hobbits turned with their happy faces to me. I stopped panting for a second.

"I saw more hobbits today!" I said excitedly.

"Really Lady Buffy?" Sam couldn't put out the Lady thing so I let him be.

I nodded "But these ones are grown up hobbits!" I grinned. They frowned.

"Grown up hobbits?" Merry asked Frodo. "Then what are we?" Then I frowned too.

"We are grown up hobbits!" Pippin said indignant.

"Then what are they?" I asked confused.

"We must see, because no other creature is going to steal the fact that we are hobbits" Merry grabbed my hand after his speech, and Pip grabbed the other one. We three started walking with Sam and Frodo following us nearly. Then suddenly Pip stopped making us all stop with him.

"Where are we going Buffy?" I laughed.

"Follow me" I grabbed both of their little hands and we went to the other gate when I had seen the fake grown up hobbits. No one was there. "Here is where I saw them, no idea where they could be right now" I said disappointed.

"Lady Aduial" A guard approached to me. Oh crap....did I forget to tell that I'm not allowed to leave my room.

"Yes?" I played innocent.

"My lady you weren't supposed to leave your chambers"

"Really? Oh well Lord Elrond let me get out of the room because I was quite bored of being locked up" I smiled. "And my little friends over here wanted to give me a tour did you not?" I asked the hobbits and winked discretely at them.

"Of course" Frodo said smiling.

"Well now if you do not mind I will return to my chambers, because I ...uhm...I have to prepare my self to the dinner" I waved at the hobbits and nodded at the guard.

_  
I drew a line; I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow  
_

I walked to my chambers after I had meet with Aragorn, but he abandoned me because of the Evenstar. The twins were now hunting, and Lord Elrond was in an important meeting as the guards said. I had nothing else to do. The halls were the same as the last time I came here. The Only thing that changed was the size of the trees. I turned and directed myself to go to my room. But I bumped into some one. "Crap" I heard the girl whispering, her honey blonde hair covered her face. She brushed it away. She grabbed some sort of band and grabbed her hair into a pony tail. "There!" She said successfully, then she took notice of me. "Oh sorry for bumping into you" It was her!

"It was my fault Buffy"

She immediately frowned "How do you know my name?" She looked at me suspiciously. I had hear her name in my dreams so many times that it was almost impossible to not remember it. "And who are you?"

"I..."

"Lady Aduial!" The lady turned quickly at the sound of Elrond's voice. Wasn't her name Buffy?

"Elrond such a nice day isn't it?" She grinned. "I was just about going to my room, so if you excuse me I will leave now" She walked to leave but Lord Elrond grabbed her.

"If I remember well I think I had order you to stay in your room until tonight" He whispered angrily to the lady.

"But I was bored, you don't know how boring is to stay in the same room for two days!" She whined.

"You were supposed to be resting, you haven't healed completely" He stated.

"I am healed completely, not even a scratch" They had both seemed to forgot about my presence.

"Do not lie to me Aduial, I have healed mortals since before you were born" I saw her rolling her eyes.

"Good for you!" She said with fake happiness.

"Mortals do not heal as quick"

"Ori hasn't talked you about me yet? Didn't Galadriel explained about me?"

"Mithrandir has not told me anything about you he thinks it is your place to explain your reason of being, so does Galadriel" The girl rolled her eyes again. She grabbed one of her sleeves and she showed her arm.

"See a scar?" He glared at the lady. "Told you, I'll explain to you later" She turned and left.

"I have never meet a woman so stubborn" Lord Elrond shacked his head. "Hello Legolas, how was your trip?"

"It was quite calm, nothing out of the ordinary" He nodded.

"The council will be hold tomorrow, tonight we will have a dinner as a celebration of the new comings" I nodded.

"Alright My lord"

_  
And your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know?_

"Are you sure?" Arwen nodded, she was fixing my hair.

"You will look lovely" She started braiding my hair

"If you said so" She brushed some hair away. "You never had a sister didn't you?" She smiled.

"No, and the twins do not exactly appreciate that I braid their hairs even if their hairs are quite long" I laughed. "What dress will you wear?"

"I don't know"

"I could give you one of mine if you please"

"Thanks, Arwen may I ask you something?"

"You already have, but I will give you one more question" I glared at the she elf causing her to laugh. "You glare too much dear Aduial"

"Who was the blonde elf that arrived today's afternoon?" She scratched her shin.

"Well the Mirkwood elves arrived today, but it's quite hard to tell you who was, almost all of them are fair haired"

"Blue eyes" I added.

"Oh yes! I know only one fair haired elf from Mirkwood that has blue eyes" She said sarcastically.

"The sarcastic tone doesn't fit you, you know Arwen" She glared. "Oh and glaring...makes you look quite old" She stopped glaring and I laughed.

"It is not polite to laugh at your host" I laughed harder because she was almost pouting. "I will not borrow you my dress now"

"Sorry Arwen, but you can be childish sometimes, how old are you a thousand?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm quite an influence, only two days and now you are a sarcastic and glaring she elf, a big difference from the polite she elf" She pulled my hair. "Ow!" I whined.

"Keep talking Aduial" She said smirking. Now it was my time to roll my eyes.

_  
For you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry  
_

The twins came an hour before the dinner, the came looking for me and Aduial filled with mud. "Had a good fight?" Aduial asked to the glaring twins. She was already wearing the dress I had gave her. She look more beautiful than a normal she elf. She look radiant.

"We found orcs, a dozen of them" Elohir said "We of course killed them all" He smirked.

"Six each I suppose" Aduial said. "I killed at least twenty the first night I was in..." She suddenly cut herself.

"You were where?" Elladan asked entertained.

"Never mind" She dismissed.

"You two should go to prepare yourselves, father will be mad if you two show up filled with mud"

"Yes dear sister" Elohir said charmingly. "Aduial you will have to tell us about the big adventure"

"Oh and Aduial!" Ellandan said in the door before leaving

"Yes?"

"You look quite stunning" Aduial blushed and the twins left.

"I told you that you look nice, but you didn't want to believe me" I said.

"Yeah" She said absently sitting on the bench in the balcony. She touched her neck as if looking for something. She looked sad.

"Everything alright?" She nodded but then started shaking her head. I sat next to her. "What is wrong Aduial?"

"I miss my home, I miss my friends, I miss my family, I miss my life, and I miss my world"

"Your world?" She smiled bitterly.

"Long story short, I'm not from around here" She looked up at the sky and I followed her lead. "Not even the stars are the same...well not that I know a lot of stars" She smiled.

"That one over there" I pointed at the most brilliant. "It's my favorite, I never learned it's name, but I create one for her"

"Which is..." She pushed for me to say the name.

"It's really silly...." I said embarrassed, this was a bad idea. She looked now disappointed. "_Elentari_" I whispered.

"What?"

"I called her _Elentari _" She smiled.

"It fits her perfectly, the star queen" She grinned with all the sadness erased. I smiled to my self. The promise I had made to my grandmother had been achieved, for the moment.

_  
It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you_

Aragorn and I were talking about our last great adventures, he said that about the last one I would know tomorrow in the council. I had meet the Halflings, they were very funny. With a huge appetite too. Aragorn had left me with them, I supposed that to look for the Evenstar "Let me tell you maese Legolas that you should come to the shire it's fantastic! We have lots of parties and no one makes parties as good as the ones made by hobbits, no offence of course" Meriadoc said cheerfully.

"Non taken, maybe after my staying here I will join you to the shire"

"You could come with Buffy! She has promised us that as soon as she finishes whatever she has to finish she will come to visit us in the shire, and she will see if our parties are the best" Peregrin said. "Talking about her, she's here, come Merry we must go to met her, she might show us the fake grown up hobbits" Peregrin grabbed Meriadoc's hand and pulled him into the crowd.

"Fake grown up hobbits?" I asked out loud confused.

"Buffy found some grown up hobbits.... but we know that they must be fake because Buffy's description is not like a hobbit" Sam explained. I nodded. There I saw a head with honey blonde hair that could only be her...

"...it isn't my fault that I didn't meet a dwarf before" I heard her whine. She came into view and I stayed again speechless. She had again her long blonde hair let loose in her back with only two braids to grab the upper part. She was wearing a dark blue dress. She was frowning and Meriadoc and Peregrin were laughing behind her.

"Sam, Frodo, she said that the dwarves were grown up hobbits" Meriadoc said laughing. Buffy just glared.

"There are dwarves?" Sam asked interested. "I have never met one, Lady Buffy could you please show them to me"

"I'm not very sure they like me much Sam, they didn't like being called grown up hobbits" She mumbled. "not that I'm sure that they know what they are"

"Aduial" She turned. Arwen appeared behind her.

"Yes?"

"I see that you are getting...familiar" Arwen smiled.

"Nop, just talking to the hobbits over here, that are pleasantly mocking my ignorance of races" She said dryly glaring at Peregrin and Meriadoc. "Lets see what you would do if you were where I am from" She muttered.

"Legolas" Arwen said claiming my attention. Buffy kept arguing with the hobbits.

"Yes?" I said stepping out of my trance.

"Do you know Lady Aduial?"

"We bumped in the afternoon" I stated simply. Arwen grabbed Aduial/Buffy's arm to stop her fighting with the hobbits.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"This is Legolas prince of Mirkwood" She extended her hand and I grabbed her petite hand and kissed the back of it. She raised an eyebrow gracefully. I still had her hand in mine ....she shacked it. "This is Lady Aduial from the Golden wood" A mortal from the Golden wood?

"Nice meeting you, now I have to kill two little persons excuse me" She did a short bow and she left to hunt the hobbits that had smartly left when we were being introduced.

"Poor Merry poor Pippin" Arwen said softly. "They are death" Frodo and Sam laughed. "Sorry Legolas" Lord Elrond announced the dinner and all of the guests went to sit.

_Look how they shine for(you)  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine  
_

I had scared the hobbits enough for them to stop mocking me all night. I sat between Elohir and Ori. Arwen was talking to a very cute guy next to her and Lord Elrond keep glancing at them constantly. A father's jealousy. Elohir had whispered to me that his name was Aragorn. One of the dwarves kept glaring at me constantly and I smiled in return causing him to glare harder. The hobbits kept glancing me constantly and often laughed about the dwarf's glare. Elrond had already made a welcoming speech and after we were done with the delicious food we left to a 'parties' room. I managed to get out of the room and I started walking to the gardens, I had no mood for people asking me why was I here. I laid in the cold grass and saw the sky directly. I found Arwen´s Elentari. I smiled. It was beautiful. My thoughts took me to my family. I hadn't thought about them since I had lost the pendant. I knew that there was no way that the Powers that Be would make me another one. "Lady Buffy?" I heard an elf's voice calling me. I looked around and found Legolas. "Why are you here?" He asked curiously.

"I have no mood for chatting today" I laid again in the grass.

"Can I?" He asked motioning the grass.

"Sure" He went to sit but I add "With one condition"

"Yes?"

"No questions about why I am here alright?" He nodded. He finished laying next to me with enough distance.

"Beautiful are they not?" He asked me. I looked at him confused. "The stars" I nodded.

"Yeah, beautiful"

"Where you born in the Golden wood?" He asked.

"No"

"Then why do you live there"

"A consequence of certain circumstances" I said, I was starting to learn how to speech in riddles, too much time with the Powers and Ori.

"I suppose that I will not know them yet"

"Who said that you will find out about them eventually?" I smirked.

"Lets just say that I have good instincts" He smirked back.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you said that we couldn't ask that"

"No, I said that _you_ couldn't ask that" I replied smartly.

"Oh well then... I am representing my realm"

"Ok"

"Ok?" He asked confused.

"Alright" I explained shortly. "So how's Mirkwood?...because if I would represent with colors each realm, I would say that Lothorien is gold obviously, I would put silver to Rivendel but as I don't know Mirkwood I wouldn't know which color to put..." I noticed that I was babbling "...so what color is it?"

"Probably you would describe it as green, tons of greens"

"I like green" He laughed softly.

"I suppose I like it too" We stayed for a couple of minutes in silence. "Why are you here....really?"

"Wanted to think...you?"

"Came too see the trees"

"The trees?"

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a while" We have a weirdo ladies and gentleman.

"So how is like to be a prince?"

"Fine I suppose, more responsibilities than the usual"

"Have any siblings?"

"Two sisters and a brother do you have any siblings?"

"Yes a sister" Dawn.

"Younger or older?"

"Younger" I stood up. "I must go to my room, is getting late"

"Alright Lady.....how should I call you Lady Buffy or Lady Aduial?"

"Buffy will work"

"Goodnight Lady Buffy"

"No Lady...just Buffy" He bowed and I left to my chambers. I didn't feel like thinking or parting anymore.

  
Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

I just love this song...... guys I'm open to suggestions.....Anne79


	10. Last thing on my mind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor The Lord of the Rings.

_Reviews:_

_Anna: the pendant.... mmm..... it is relevant. You'll see later why. The dreams after a while she forgets them, like we would to a normal dream, I don't remember what I used to dream about 3 years ago. I won't jump right off into the romance, I can say that without giving anything away in case my ideas change. Lol. The grown up hobbits.... lol. That thing of the moment. It came out without being planned. Lol. Thanks a lot for reviewing!!!!!! It's good to know that at least a person likes this story._

_Bob the Almighty: Thanks for the sugestion, I will keep that in mind, maybe when it's done I repost it without lyrics. Thanks._

**The song is Leann Rimes and Ronan Keating's Last thing on my mind **

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter X:**

_Last thing on my mind_

I went running through the empty halls, finding at least a couple of elves – who of course I bumped into, but quickly left the scene of the crime. I was late! I couldn't afford to stop to argue with two angry elves. They would find me later anyway. I continued running until I bumped into something new this time that wasn't an elf, it was a hobbit. Pip. Sam and Merry helped us up from the floor where we had – obviously – laded after our collision. "Are you alright Buffy?" Pip asked me after we were disentangled. I nodded in answer. "Where are you going?" he asked and I began to worry. I knew that the hobbits weren't invited to the council. It was a _secret_ council after all. Secret being the key word. I knew that Frodo was the only one invited because he was the Ring Bearer. I smiled.

"I was going to the...uhm...stables!" They frowned but quickly accepted my answer.

"Can we go with you?" Pip asked grabbing my hand. Crap.

"Uhm, no because I was going to...uhm...go hunting!" I said fakely confident.

"We don't know how to hunt" Sam said. Thank God!

"But you could teach us right Buffy?" Pip added. I shortly glared at the cute hobbit without them noticing of course.

"Look guys, I'm not really going to the stables, I'm not going to hunt either," I admitted, hoping the wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Are you going to the secret meeting that we weren't invited to?" Merry asked with his big sad eyes. Puppy eyes.......

"Yes," I finally admitted. I just couldn't resist it, it was stronger than me, I mean could _you_ resist the puppy eyes from a hobbit? ... I don't think so.

"So you know where it is," Pippin guessed, playing innocent, I could practically smell it. I frowned.

"I'm not taking you with me, plus I'm late so I have to go little ones!" I hurried away before I noticed them following me. I stopped abruptly. "You guys can't go, you aren't invited, and Elrond will have my head if I take you guys to the council!"

"But we want to go!" Merry and Pippin said together. "We promise no one will notice us," Pippin said with his right hand on his chest. I laughed.

"If you're seen, you went there on your own ok?" They nodded. I hurried with the hobbits in my back to the council's place. The hobbits stopped and hide. I went into the council.

"Gondor needs no king," I heard a man saying.

"Gondor is one of the men countries right?" I asked out loud without realising, and all attention was focused on me. Crap. I grinned innocently and waved saying a couple of hi's. I noticed Legolas in one side of the room looking at me with a smile playing in his lips, gracing his handsome features.

"You delight us with your presence Lady Aduial," Elrond said from his seat. "You're late," I smiled again and did a short bow.

"Let me just catch up with Ori then," I smiled at the wizard and grabbed the empty chair between the men and the dwarves. I picked it up and took it over to the empty space between Frodo and Gandalf. "Thanks for the help," I mumbled to the men while I carried the chair across the meeting area; wasn't I supposed to be in Middle Earth after all, what with all those stupid traditions of women being the weaker sex and needing help with everything? Three elves stood up to help me and I raised an eyebrow. "No thanks, no need now....you guys are late," I mocked and then I sat between my friends, avoiding Legolas´s glance. I had noticed him when I had entered. It was impossible not to. The guy glowed for Christ Sake! Or should I say for the Valar´s sake?

"You missed nothing Aduial," Ori said loudly enough for everybody to hear. "Just the introductions,"

"So then who's who?" I asked the wizard. He smiled.

"Inpatient as always Aduial," I glared. "If looks could kill I would probably be ten feet under, wouldn't I?" I glared harder. "Well, to answer your question, these men," he pointed at the humans in the corner "Are the people from Gondor." The man that I had hear speaking earlier stood up and bowed to me.

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor steward of Gondor, my lady," I smiled. The man sat down again, his glance still locked on me. I shivered. Ori continued.

"The dwarves from the lonely mountain." Some of the dwarves seemed to recognized me, so I smiled. They didn't. One of the dwarves stood up just as Boromir had done before, but I didn't recognize him.

"Glóin at your service, my lady." It was obvious that the dwarf who was speaking did not recognize me either. His hair was snow-white and he was dressed in white clothes. A long chain hung from his neck. He sat down.

"The elves from Mirkwood," Legolas stood up and smiled softly.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." An elf behind him introduced while Legolas just bowed and sat down again.

"I believe you know everybody else, Aduial," Elrond said. "Now it will be my time to introduce you. This Lady Aduial from the Golden wood, friend of the elves, protector of the light of Eärendil, sent by the Valar." Whispers and murmurs arose from the council and I looked around feeling uncomfortable by everyone's gazes on me. I looked at Ori who just looked back at me and nodded softly. Frodo was frowning like most of the people in here. I rolled my eyes.

"Or you could just call me Buffy," I whispered. Frodo grinned.

The council went slowly, I stopped being the center of attention after the ring was displayed. Elrond and Ori had agreed of making a community to take the ring to it's destruction. Frodo had offered him self as the bearer, because no one else could. The man I had seen at dinner, who had been with Arwen, stepped forward and offered himself as one who would help Frodo. Ori was included of course. Legolas had joined too, and one of the dwarves quickly offered to join when he saw this, saying that if an elf was going a dwarf would go too. I was about to offer to join myself, but something or should I say someone, interrupted me.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Sam announced coming out from the bushes where he was hidden. I groaned and hit my forehead with my hand.

"It appears obvious that you two cannot be separated, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not," Sam blushed and Frodo laughed. The two remaining hobbits came out from their hiding place.

"We want to go too!" Pippin said. Elrond looked at them surprised. "You need people of intelligence on this mission....quest....thing!" The adorable hobbit said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That excludes you out doesn't it Pip?" Merry said smartly. Pip glared at Merry.

"I think that I should go too," I said, Elrond turned to look at me but he wasn't the only one. Everybody's gazes once more were focused on me. Oh joys of Joy!

"I thought that was clear." He smiled. "So here we have 10 companions who will take the ring to Mordor, and you shall be known as the Fellowship of The Ring!"

"That's a cheesy name," I muttered earning glares from Elrond and grins from the hobbits. "Sorry,"

-------------

_Four o'clock in the morning_

_My minds filled with a thousand thoughts of you_

_And how you left without warning_

_But looking back I'm sure you tried to talk it through_

I woke up sweating. I glanced over at the alarm clock next to me. 3:17. Another nightmare. This had to stop. I stood up and went into the ensuite bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Today was the third anniversary of her disappearance. Buffy had been gone for three years now. If you went back in time three years and a day, I would have never thought my life could be possible without her. I know that might sound stupid, cheesy even, but it was true. How could this family survive without its principal column? But we did. When mom died it was different, I still had Buffy. But now I had nobody else. I was alone. I was the one that had left

_Now I see it so clearly_

_When I gather we're living separate lives_

_So I wanna tell you I'm sorry_

_Baby I can't find the words_

_But if I could, then you know I would_

_Yeah_

Maybe the world didn't miss her; maybe it didn't even notice the fact that she's gone. Maybe I'm the only person that actually remembers her everyday, every night. Maybe she wasn't as important as I thought she was. Maybe she didn't even mean anything. One more champion on the Powers That Be list. Nothing else. She wasn't special after all.

_No I won't let go, of what we can be_

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_

_Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah_

_I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

Not for them at least. For me she was Buffy, my sister. The one that could smile even in the darker times; the one that could solve every problem I had; the one that understood me, most of the times anyways. Buffy was the one that kept us going no matter what. Buffy was the one that made us understand that we could change the world with our wills. Buffy was the one that could see the lighter side of any situation. I really didn't care if she was the slayer, that was just another thing Buffy did. She saved the world. She saved a world that never knew of the existence of demons, of wizards and witches. A world that didn't know about the slayer. A world that didn't know about Buffy.

_You carried me like a river_

_How far we've come still surprises me_

_And now I look in the mirror_

_Staring back is the man I used to be, with you_

_How I long for you, yeah_

I couldn't understand why she saved us so many times when at the end we failed her more than once. At the end we never really appreciated what she did. At the end we didn't really understand anything she did. Why did she save a world that was much darker than what everybody thought? Why did she save a world that – even without demons – is so dark? For a greater good? Because it was her destiny? Her job? Her path? No. She did it because she loved us. Or at least that's why I think she did it. That's what I want to think she did it for. That's why I think she suffered silently when all of us laughed and continued to bear the weight of the world on her petite shoulders. Why did we do that? Once we asked her if she thought that she was better than us. But it was the other way around; we always thought she was the stronger one so we always left her to fight the last battle. We helped her ...true. But she always fought alone in the last battle. Who had to face the Master alone? Who had to kill Angel? Who had to stab Faith? Who had to defeat the Mayor? Who had to face Adam? Who had to face my mom's death? Who had to take care of everything after mom was gone? Who gave up her life to let me live? Buffy. Buffy had to.

_No I won't let go, of what we can be_

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_

_Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah_

_I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

We thought that she was better than us and because of that we always thought that she should deal with more responsibilities than she had to. And now, only we knew about Buffy. Only we knew what she did for us. Only we missed and remembered Buffy. Did she fight to be a heroine? To be remembered? No. She fought because she loved us. She fought because she didn't want us to die. She fought for us.

_Oh I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind_

_Girl, I'm sorry, I was wrong_

_Could have been there_

_Should have been so strong_

_So I'm sorry_

You are probably asking what's with us right now. What happened after Buffy left? Everybody tried to pretend that she wasn't gone. Xander immediately went back to his job. Willow kept learning her magic lessons. Faith kept going on patrol. Giles went back to England. He was supposed to stay here with us, but he didn't. Six months after she left, he went back to England. Angel had arrived just after we told him the news, and he was devastated. Spike had come with him, he had returned to life. Spike's reaction was one of shock; he didn't seem to believe us. He went to her grave and he would have dug up the coffin to look for her body but I stopped him. I could still remember those events.

_No I won't let go, of what we can be_

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_

_Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah_

_I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

_FLASHBACK_

_He knelt besides the grave. I could see tears pouring down his cheeks. "She can't be dead." He said sadly. I sat next to him._

"_She isn't dead, she's just gone," I replied. _

"_Will she come back?" I shook my head as tears started to form into my eyes. "Then she really is dead" He touched the headstone. "I thought that I would have time to see her again," he smiled sadly as I started to cry. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I cried even harder. "Cry all you want, it's all right to mourn for her," We broke the hug. "I'll stay here." He announced. "She asked me a long time ago to take care of you, and I will" I smiled sadly. "I promised her that,"_

"_I wish she could have been here to see you again," I said softly. "She missed you when you were gone," He nodded absently._

_End of the Flashback_

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_

_Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah_

_I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind_

And he had stayed with me. He didn't leave my side. I could talk to him about Buffy. I talked to the others about her, but I talked to Spike mostly. Thankfully, Willow's magic enabled him to walk outside even on the sunniest day.

All of them seemed to replace a little bit of Buffy. Willow had improved greatly in her magic and to cheer me up the last year she had brought all of the pictures she had in her albums and put them in the entire house. Willow was my elder sister, the one you could go to when you were in trouble. She was that part of Buffy. Giles visited us here often and after two years of visiting once every couple of months he moved back here permanently. He had become my father, my teacher. He trained me as if I was a slayer. Just like Buffy. Faith, simply, was the one that shared the careless face Buffy showed little, but I knew it was there. Xander was the one that remembered the important stuff, he was the one that made everybody remember her. Like Buffy used to do with mom. Spike had become my protector as Buffy had been silently since I was born. But they weren't Buffy.

Now I understand what she did. She kept the hope alive. And right now I needed hope, I needed Buffy.

_On my mind_

_On my mind_


	11. Happiness

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

_Reviews!!!!_

_Anna: Thanks again for reviewing!!!!! The Scoobnies issue is still being plasnned on my head, none of the options are for sure. _

_Untamed Beauty: Alright I'll keep that in mind, thanks for your review._

_Mute:Thanks a lot for reviewing!!!!_

_La Vito: I still haven't decided if I'm going to bring anybody to M.E. and the L/B action is coming sooooooooooon!!!_

_Zayra: Yup. _

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter XI:**

_Happiness_

_"...happiness is the highest good, being a realization and perfect practice of virtue, which some can attain, while others have little or none of it..." _

_**ARISTOTLE**_

Two days after the council I woke up ready to start my training. I grabbed my new sword, my twin blades, an arch and some arrows. I went out of my room receiving weird expressions from the elves, I think that they are not used to having women as warriors. But who cares. I received more confused and curious glances. I stopped one of the elves when I remembered that I didn't know where the training pitch was. "Excuse me?" I asked to one of the guards, he looked at me curiously and he frowned.

"Yes my lady?"

"Where is the training pitch?" I asked. He gave me the directions and I went to the pitch. I stopped watching at the soldiers training and I noticed that the dwarf, who was coming with me and the fellowship, was practicing on his own. I went on his way winning some glances from the elves. I knew that they didn't like dwarves, and why would a 'friend' of the elves want to be with a dwarf? "Hey!" I said to the dwarf, he was hitting a big piece of wood with his axe. He turned to me frowning.

"Lady Aduial" He said as a greeting.

"Call me Buffy" I said cheerfully "Would you like to train with me ...uhm... What's your name?"

"My name is Gimli my lady, Gimli son of Glóin" He bowed. "And it would be nice 'training' with you" He seemed to be mentally questioning my abilities.

"Gimli, I know how to fight, there's no need to worry ok?" He sighed with relief, but then he frowned.

"Ok?" If some one asks me again what does Ok mean I will kill him ....or her!

"Alright" I explained. "Do you have another axe? I left mine at home" I smiled. He gave me the one he was using and he got one from the floor that I didn't notice before. "Thanks" I stretched my neck and my arms, I continued to stretch my self and after I did that, I practiced some moves with the axe, long time since I used one. This one didn't have the handle as long as mine but it worked as good, maybe better than my old one. I looked at my little fellow who was grinning.

"You know very well how to wield an axe" I grinned.

"Thanks!" I said grateful and looked at the axe I had in my arms. It was a nice piece of work, almost like a feather, well a heavy feather. The jewels it had were perfectly and beautifully incrusted on the metal. "Who made this one?"

"My cousin Balin" He said sadly.

"We should start Gimli" He nodded. Soon we were into a very tight fight; it was for sure that the dwarf knew how to use the axe. I did vertical swings and he stopped them quickly. After an hour of swinging to every side the axe, of jumping from one side to the other and after making ourselves the center of attention to many elves, we decided to stop. I took a deep breath and I saw that Gimli bowed.

"Long time since I saw a person that could wield the axe as good as you do, Buffy" I blushed and bowed.

"You were quite a challenge my dear dwarf" I swing a little more the axe and then I handle the axe to him but he refused to take it.

"I believe you will use it better than I will" He said seriously.

"I can't Gimli" I gave it to him and he grabbed it , but he held it for me.

"Balin would want me to give it to you" I grabbed the axe.

"Thanks" I said grinning.

"Buffy!" I heard Pip voice in the crowd. He came out almost falling and Merry came no long after. "That was fantastic!" Merry nodded.

"We saw you from the balcony, it was amazing!" He said panting.

"Thanks" I said again blushing. I remembered of Gimli. "Hobbits, this is Gimli" I said putting my arm in Gimli´s shoulder. "Gimli, this are Pippin and Merry" The hobbits grinned and Gimli nodded.

"My lady, do you know how to wield a sword as good as you wield an axe?" A voice from the crowd asked. Then I noticed it was Boromir, the guy from the council.

"I don't know.... it's been a long time since I wield one" I lied. Almost 5 days without wielding one. Slayers don't simply 'forget' how to use a sword or any weapon the know how to handle. It was like riding a bike.

"Maybe we could practice one of these days" He replied charmingly.

"Yeah maybe" I grabbed the weapons I had left in the ground before the 'fight' started. "Now if you guys don't mind I need to clean myself" I went off the crowd receiving some curious glances. I was starting to get sick of them. I was so focused creating a way to kill the next person that looked at me strangely that I didn't notice some one walking in front of me. And knowing my luck I bumped into him. And adding more to my lovely luck it was Legolas. My new axe fell to the ground and he gave it to me after picking it up. "Thanks" I mumbled. He looked at my weapons.

"Are you going to war?" He asked amused.

"Not yet, I was going to practice"

"Who did you fight against?" He asked after we started walking to my room, he didn't seem to notice that he was going in the opposite direction that he had before. "Or was it an individual practice?"

"Gimli" I stated simply, he looked at me confused. "The dwarf" He looked annoyed. "Why don't you like him?" I asked curiously.

"Dwarves and Elves.... don't get along" He looked at my bow. "Did you practice archery?" He said obviously changing the subject I shake my head. "If you like you could practice with me later" He asked uncertain. I nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow" I said. He nodded.

"Tomorrow would be perfect" He said grinning. "I will meet you in the archery pitch at noon is that alright with you my lady?" I nodded and blushed. "Well Buffy I must leave, Lord Elrond won't be very happy if I'm late" I grinned and nodded.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" He walked away and he waved at me before he turned and was out of my sight. I entered to my room and I sighed.

"Anything interesting Aduial?" I heard a voice coming from the balcony; I went to the balcony by instinct grabbing harder my sword I was ready to attack when I found...

"Ori!" I snapped he chuckled. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I came to how do you say....oh yes!... chat!" I laughed at the old man's enthusiasm. "Have you seen any of the maps?" I shake my head. He sighed. "Then I suppose you haven't tried top find a route, am I right?" I nodded proudly.

"I'll go with the one you choose Ori, plus I've been busy training" I left my weapons in the floor.

"I'm glad you are starting to get to know the ones in the fellowship" He said with a know it all smile playing in his lips.

"Shut up" I mumbled blushing. "So when are we leaving?" I said changing the subject.

"Two weeks from now" His expression then changed, indicating a more serious matter "I would appreciate if you could try teaching the young hobbits to fight, it would take a huge weight in my heart"

"Why do you people have to be so damn poetic all the time!" I whined. "You could just said teach the hobbits to fight 'cause I'm worried that they will get themselves killed"

"I will try to learn your strange expressions one of these days" He said smiling.

"Nah! You are too _you_ to be learning my wise modern words" He laughed. I glared.

"You can't blame me for trying to adjust to your _wise modern words _as you like to call them"

"Whatever" I muttered. I looked at the gardens, it was a magnificent view, Willow would love this place. All the trees and the different tones of the colors of the leaves and the flowers, beautiful and unique.

"You miss them" He established. I nodded. "I can assure you that they miss you too" I gave him a little smile. "Life isn't fair my dear Buffy, but we have to learn to survive in it, to live and adjust to it, everything is changing constantly from the tiniest flower to the biggest wood, everything changes even if we don't notice it. At the end everything will be for the best, those changes will make us better and stronger"

"I don't want to be stronger, I want to be happy" He put his hand n my shoulder and he smiled.

"You will be Buffy, You will be happy" He squeezed my shoulder a little bit and he left the room. I stayed watching the stars.

* * *

"Maybe there's a way we could join her" I suggested being immediately under Faith's stern look.

"You don't-" She was about to snarl at me but Willow interrupted her.

"Maybe Dawnie is right Faith; they never said we couldn't go there, they just said that she woul... couldn't come back"

"They also said that we are not going to ..." She stopped looking at me and she left the room, ten seconds later we could hear her door being slammed.

"Why did she stop saying what she was going to say?" I asked Willow, she looked at me and she smiled.

"I don't know Dawnie" she stood up and was ready to leave.

"Yes you do!" She looked at me concerned. "Why do you still keep things from me? I'm not a child anymore!" I snapped. I ran to my room and I slammed my door.

"Ow" I heard Spike whining.

"Spike?" I asked because I couldn't see him. He appeared from inside the closet. "What were you doing in my closet?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing" He said. "Why are you mad pet?" I rolled my eyes and I threw myself to my bed.

"They keep treating me like a child" I mumbled with my head in my pillow.

"They are not treating you like a child on purpose, they are just trying to protect you bit... trying to do what Buffy would do"

"Well she isn't here anymore is she?" I snapped, looking at him. "I'm sick that they are trying to be her, Could they understand that they will never be her?"

"They aren't trying to be her pet, they know they can't replace her ....nobody can" He muttered the last part; He sat with his back in the wall.

"Spike ... what if we could go to her?" I could swear I saw hope in his eyes, but it quickly turned off.

"We can't"

"Why not?" I snapped once again. "I still don't get it! If she can't come here why can't we go to her?"

"It's one of the rules"

"Rules?" He nodded "Rules of whom?" He pointed at the roof without looking. The Powers that Be... They had to ruin everything. "So? It's not like you guys were very obedient with them"

"We can't pet and that's it" He snapped for the first time in the night he stood up and left to the door. "You should try not to think of it that much, you have to move on Dawn Don't you think Buffy would want that?" He closed my door.

"How am I going to know what she would want? It's not like she's here to tell me" I knew he had heard it. Vamp hearing and all that. I stood up and opened my closet, I searched in the boxes I had in the shelf I pulled out a book and a bag. I sighed. He didn't find it. Thank God. I brought a lamp of my drawer. I passed pages until I found one that had my writing on a corner. I sat on the floor alert for any sound near my door. I opened the bag and I pulled out all the things I had in it. I read the title.

'_Opening of Portals'_

I read once again and checked the new things I had. I was going to go where Buffy was. If they wanted to come was their choice, but I wasn't going to let my sister alone.


	12. Destined

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

**Reviews:**

_Zayra: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for the lateness of the chapter.I hope it hasn't been too long and you are still hooked!_

_Anna: I can't stand Dawn either, join the club. But I understand not every character has to be nice, because well even though Joss is Buffyverse's god and all, he could have a fluke. But I think you have a nice little clue with the whole I don't like Dawn either thing. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the waiting. _

_La Vito: Lol... maybe, lol.And I have not decided about bringing anyone into ME... yet. So don't worry about it. _

_Renna: Thanks for the review._

_IceBlueRose: when I read the gah... I was kinda not liking you . 'Cause I actually love the first chap (even if it might sound a little bit conecited), but I think it was my first good start in ALL my stories. Check the others if you please. But after you said gah in a good way I was like ok, I like this reviewer. Lol. And about the dreams... mwahahahahahahaha. _

_Sierra-Falls: About the Scoobies coming to ME, is still not decided, but wait and you'll see. About the Fangorn Forest... mmm, well I don't remember every sinlge detail of my story, to be honest, but let me see if I forgot about that...There it is:  
_" I got in it with alert, the night came quickly.. yaddy yaddy yadda"_. I guess my mind considered that line enough. Even though it would have been nice if I would have said something about the tingling feeling specially when she climbs in the tree and stuff. Good idea Thanks!  
_

_darnknesssonfollows: Sorry ... here's the chap! _

A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY! I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner, but my beta had some troubles with her computer and stuff and I couldn't update 'til now. I'm really sorry, I know that it has been 4 months and all but, here it is, finally chap 12 of Need. Enjoy!

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter XII:**

_Destined_

"_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."_

_**William Shakespeare  
**_

Practicing with Legolas was quite entertaining. In our training session I found out a lot about him. I knew that he was the heir to the king of Mirkwood for his displeasure, he seem to dislike being the heir or anything related to the 'royalty'. He had told me he was the first of four siblings; he had two sisters after him and a brother as his youngest sibling. He was highly attached to his mother by the way he talked about her, but she had died when he was a baby elf… an elfling he called himself, I think. His father was the typical king, putting his country over everything. Even though, he was a good man, because Legolas didn't talk about him with any hard feelings. Of his siblings he preferred his younger sister to the others because she shared with him his adventurous personality. Even though he didn't mention it like that, but it was obvious for me to notice.

He was also his father's first commander, he was proud to tell that he had won the title, and as he talked of his 'men' he got along with most of them. He didn't talk about his love life though, even when that was the part that most interested me. He could be funny and he could also be very serious depending on the situation, he showed his feelings more freely than any elf I had seen. But I noticed that when he was in the presence of other elves, some had come while we fought, he became more elfish, colder and the classical cold beauty of the elves returned to him.

He was skilled with the bow. At first we did a mini competition in the archery field, to see who was better … obviously he being an elf and all that he has better sight than I do. But then we decided to practice with my twin blades, he happens to have those also, so it was quite cool to kick his ass in something he felt so confident about. My pride was up again. I helped once again Legolas up and I noticed at him glaring at me. "Happy now?" He asked smirking. "We are even now I suppose" I could see his eyes shinning with challenge.

"Want me to beat you again? What are you a masochist?" I smirked up for the challenge. He grinned and moved quickly on his hands the twin blades he had. I dropped mine on the floor causing him to look at me confused. "I don't need weapons to beat you Blondie" He dropped his on the floor winning this time my confused glance.

"I wouldn't like to leave you in disadvantage _Blondie_" I grinning and I threw the first attack. He ducked my punch and on the way he grabbed my arm not too hard. Just hard enough. I fell on my knees with him leaning on my back. "Anything wrong Aduial?" I pushed my self to him making him fall into the ground. I stood up and let him stand, but before he was totally incorporated I kicked him on his chest making him stumble for around some good ten second and then he finally fell.

"What were you talking about Legs?" Referring to him with his most hated nick.

"As you would say my dear Aduial you beat me" He announced. I grinned.

"We should do this more often, it's good for my ego"

"As if it wasn't big enough" He said standing up. I glared at him shortly, then I went to pick up my weapons. "So do want to train with me one of these days?" He was smiling I knew he was.

"If you aren't such a prick then yes it would be fun, even though I would like to add Gimli to our training group."

"We have a group?" He asked amused.

"Yup I just created it."

"And you want a dwarf in it?" He asked with a disgusted impression. "Well it is my group too, so I think we shouldn't add the dwarf" He replied crossing his arms on his chest.

"Who died and made you the king?" I crossed my arms on my chest. "Sweetie as the creator of this group I decide who's in and who's out"

"That's not fair!" He whined like a two year old.

"I call it dictatorship, you can call it reality" I grinned and he glared at me. "Who are you glaring at?" I glared at him and we found ourselves in a competition to see who the one that glared the longest was. "We are acting like children" I mumbled. He laughed.

"Yes we are" He agreed with me. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I sighed.

"I'm all sweaty _and_ I have many weapons to carry_ and_ I'm kind of tired and _you_ want to go for a walk" He nodded.

"But if you prefer, it could be after you wash yourself I do not want to have a smelly companion" He said smirking and I glared at him.

"You shouldn't forget that your s_melly_ companion can beat the hell out of you, _Blondie_" I hissed while I glared at the blonde elf. He laughed.

"Do you need help with those weapons my dear Aduial? I could carry them for you to your rooms" He said as a very weird apology.

"Go ahead" I replied smugly. I put all my weapons in his arms and he carried them as if they weren't heavy at all! I glared and walked quickly leaving him behind. But of course being the elf he was he hurried after me and managed somehow to keep my quick walk.

"Are you trying to loose me?" He asked amused and grinning.

"Yes but I see that it didn't work" I replied. He reached my room and I opened my door letting him in. "Put them on the bed please"

"Won't the bed get dirty?"

"Do not worry your pretty head about it" I said bringing out some clean pants I had managed to find in Rivendel.

"Do you not like dresses my lady?" I turned at him, finding him watching my selection of clothes.

"Of course I do, but the pants are more comfortable" I brought now a normal shirt.

"More comfortable for what?" He asked seriously interested.

"To run, to fight, to climb a tree" I pulled some stakes I kept in my current attire. Yeah I know why do you have stakes if you haven't found any vampires? Costume I guess.

"I asked you to go for a walk my lady, not to run or fight … and if we climb a tree I promise to help you" He said honestly but with a glint in his eyes that was always present and always in search for adventure. I liked that about him.

"You really want me to use a dress don't you?" I asked with my hands in my hips. He smiled innocently. "I used dresses for three years Legolas is kind of annoying to use dresses all the time even if I can manage them" He grabbed my hands and I felt as if something inside of me softened.

"I would like that you would use a dress for the walk, and the walk only" My eyes were locked with his. "Please lady Aduial for me" I swear I could feel my knees about to stop working and make me fall. Focus Buffy! I sighed and I shook my head.

"Only for the walk" He grinned almost immediately and it made me smile.

"I'll come in two hours" I nodded and he left the room closing the door. I put the pants and the shirt in the wardrobe and I pulled out a dress Arwen had given me when I told her about my lack of clothes. I went to take a bath or to 'wash myself' as they seem to call it. I stayed on the 'bathtub' for at least 45 minutes and my numb body was now relaxed again. I left the bathroom and I put my dress that was very simple but it was nice. I grabbed my hair with two braids at each side that were united on the back of my head and all the rest of my hair free on my shoulders. I went to the balcony noticing that it was quite dark. I managed to see some stars but the others were hidden behind the white spongy clouds that decorated the sky. I watched some of the elves walking slowly on the different corridors I could appreciate from my balcony. I saw some couples and some others that were simply admiring the sky. I heard the cracking of the door and I turned immediately ready to attack when I found Legolas behind me, about to scare me.

* * *

I went to my room quickly and I changed my clothes. After washing myself of course. I stood then in front of my mirror to fix the last details. I had never met anyone as interesting as Aduial. I already knew she wasn't from around here. She had something that made me trust her; she knew almost every detail of my life even when I didn't know anything of hers. I only knew she had lived with elves for some years, she also had a sister that she never mentioned and what Lord Elrond had said had stuck into in my head. _'This is Lady Aduial from the Golden wood, friend of the elves, protector of the light of Eärendil, sent by the Valar.' _What did he mean by that? I went out of the room. 

She was the perfect partner for training I had to admit, even if I lost with her in most of our fights, she was the perfect challenge. I had talked with her about topics I hadn't touched with a lady before, but of course Buffy or Aduial wasn't the average female. She was funny and smart at the times. She was carefree but knew were the limit was, she was very … uhm… skilled with words and she had weird expressions but after a while you could get used to it. But if you looked at her closely and you would focus on her eyes you could see that her carefree personality was a mask, she was always thinking of something but I didn't know how deep her thoughts were. With a look into her eyes you could see that she had suffered and seen things a lady shouldn't have seen. She had lost something dear to her I could suppose it was her family, but I don't want to rush into conclusions because with Lady Buffy, or Aduial as I liked calling her now, you couldn't rush things. Because if you did, she could surprise you immediately.

I sighed and let my thoughts of her drift away then I looked into the sky with its white clouds and some of the bright stars…stars? …I was late! I went running to her room and I stopped abruptly on her door, maybe I could scare my dear friend. I smirked to myself and I opened slowly the door I noticed it cracking but she was a human, humans didn't have such a good hear. I saw her in the balcony looking at the sky; she looked beautiful like anything I'd seen before. I walked quickly and she turned suddenly when I was about to scare her.

"Are you insane?" She yelled at me. "I could have hurt you" I rolled my eyes immediately. Then I managed to look better at her dress, she looked as I said before completely beautiful, she had no reason to be jealous of any she elf. Her dress was now gray or maybe blue, the night's light didn't let me appreciate completely the color of her dress but it fitted her perfectly. I looked at her face and she turned it away, I could have sworn I saw her blushing. I smirked.

"Aduial you look more beautiful than usual if it is possible" She blushed again and I smiled confidently to myself.

"Thanks" She muttered. "Can we go now?" I nodded and I offered her my arm. She grabbed it smiling and I took her to the corridor outside her door. After silently walking on the beautiful halls of Rivendel and reaching the gardens I decided to speak.

"Do you have any restrictions for any of the questions I might make tonight?" I asked smiling she shook her head. "Then may I ask you the question that has been rounding my head for days?" She nodded this time but without meeting my eyes. "Where are you from Aduial?" She smiled sadly to herself.

"Not from around here" She said putting her arm away from mine and starting to walk into the wooded part of the gardens. She sat next to a tree leaning her back on the trunk.

"From where then?" I could see pain in her eyes. "Should I leave the question like this?" I whispered for myself but she nodded. "Alright then" She looked up from the floor and she smiled. She put her hand next to her and she motioned me to sit next to her, and that I did. I sat next to her. "Can I ask you about the reason of you being in here?" She looked straight into my eyes.

"I made a deal" She said pulling her glance away from mine.

"What deal?"

"One that was necessary" She said absently. Before I could ask my next question she added. "If I didn't come here my family would die" She didn't want to be here I could hear it in her voice. "Your gods the Valar or whatever you call them, believe that I'm needed in this world just because of what I am" What she is? The Valar took her away from her home?

"What you are?" She nodded. "I'm sure that in your world there most be millions of mortals…" She looked up straight into my eyes again and I knew that that wasn't the reason she had been taken away… Buffy wasn't like any mortal in this land, she was stronger; with senses that were more alike to the race of elves than to the race of men, she did not share the same way of thinking than most of the mortals here, but there were always exceptions with the way of thinking of people. I noticed her looking at me. She seemed to be reading my very thoughts. She smiled again giving me confidence enough to ask her the next question…but before I could say anything she answered it knowing what I was going to say.

"I'm the slayer" She stated simply and I must have looked confused because she felt the need of giving me explanations of what that was. She looked into the space and she started speaking "In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer" She said as if she was remembering a part of something she had read or heard, like when Mithrandir said the information the ring held. Then she looked at me. "I'm that girl, I choose to be the slayer even when I wasn't alone anymore, even when I didn't have to be the slayer anymore"

"…a… you…" For the first time in a long time I was completely speechless, not even questions. I swallowed. "For… how…how long have you …been the …the…"

"…slayer" She finished up for me. "Well I don't really know anymore, I was the slayer for 7 years and then I practically became a slayer for a year almost two so practically I've been a slayer for 9 years in my world then the Powers That Be decided to take me to their misty land. I don't really know for how long I was there but believe me it was a looooooong time, then three years with the Golden Gal"

"You barely look in your twenty's Aduial…if what you say is true then you would have to be …"

"15 when I was chosen" She cut me. I looked at her concerned.

"But you were only a child!" I complained.

"Not for them" She muttered. "I really don't want to talk about this… I'm not in the mood for remembering" I suppressed the need of asking more questions but I knew by looking into her eyes that this was a painful subject and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

**I hope you guys liked it, I already started chap 13, hopefully it will be up soon.**


	13. Kisses in the dark

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

**REVIEWS:**

_Zayra: sorry for the delate, here's the new chap. With some Legolas/Buffy fluff in it. Lol._

_General Mac: thanks for reviewing._

_Gaul1: g ?_

_Marcus Aure1ius: Updated. Lol. Thanks for reviewing._

**The song is Gwyneth Paltrow - Bette Davis eyes…well I don't know the author of it but I know she sang it on a movie of hers.**

**_A/N:_** **_Reposted! Now it's corrected! After chap 14 is re-posted, I'll send chap 15 to be corrected.  
_**

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter XIII:**

_Kisses_

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_

_**INGRID BERGMAN**_

I checked over everything I was bringing. I had left all my pretty dresses with Arwen and I had asked her for more pants and shirts. I also had to leave some of my weapons; I really didn't have space for the 34 stakes I had made. So I left 24 and I kept 10 hidden. Ori kept reminding me that they didn't have this 'vampire creatures' in Middle Earth, but you'll never know on what can you use the stakes for right? I grabbed my sword and fastened it to my belt – or whatever it was that passed for a belt – and put the axe Gimli had given me on the other side. I hid the letters from my friends in my new 'jacket' – or whatever it was that passed for a jacket. I grabbed the bag I had and went to the meeting place we were supposed to go.

I found the hobbits helping each other to carry a huge bag. I hurried over to them. "What's in there?" I asked curiously. Frodo looked at me with his eyes wide open, Pip left the bag fall, Sam was now looking at the ground and Merry was already thinking of an excuse.

"Clothes," He said simply and he left the bag and came to grabbing my hand. "Lets go to meet the others," he started to pull me to get me to leave the crime scene, but I pulled back and made him fall to the ground. I raised an eyebrow. He grinned. "Really it is clothes,"

"Then lets see which clothes you're going to bring, because I'm not sure what colours we're supposed to bring," I moved to grab the bag but Pip got in my way.

"Really, Buffy we don't bring anything there except clothes and we know the colors…erm brown, green, gray, black and blue!" He said.

"Blue? What for?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

"Extra…don't tell Gandalf about it," He winked at me and he grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from the bag. "Come on Buffy lets go!" He pulled me a little bit more and I decided to go with him I waved at the hobbits and gave them one last suspicious look.

We reached to the others, Boromir was talking to Gimli and Aragorn was talking to Arwen; Gandalf and Legolas were no where to be seen. Gimli started walking away from Boromir and he came to me. "Lass!" I waved at him.

"Hi Gimli what's up?" He frowned.

"Nothing is up my lady," He said looking to the sky as I laughed.

"How are you?"

"I am good, my lady" He smiled forgetting my previous question. " How are you my lady? Has the elf tired you with his stubborn personality?" I laughed again but I shut up when I heard Legolas's voice behind me. Gimli had joined us in our training but he had left on the same day because of the bickering they constantly did.

"A dwarf shouldn't be criticizing an elf specially about stubbornness," Legolas said coldly, he went to talk to Arwen and Aragorn leaving me and Gimli smiling.

"He's pissed isn't he?" The dwarf nodded. I grinned. "I'll talk to him later…" Then two long and dark haired elves came into view. "..Oh there are the twins! Gimli I leave you talking to the hobbit over here" I went to talk to the twins, they grinned when they saw me coming to them.

"I suppose you are leaving," The one I thought would be Elohir said. I nodded. "We should say our goodbyes now that all the fellowship is reunited,"

"No, Ori isn't here yet" I said. The one I thought was Elladan pointed something behind me and I looked that Ori was preaching to the 4 hobbits with the help of Elrond. I walked to them to see what the big deal was.

"…we said the important things!" Ori snapped.

"Food is important!" Pip said winning a hit from Merry's elbow. "Ow"

"You left the kitchens without any bread!" So that's what they had in the huge bag…well I must say that if I could I would have done the same… of course I would have done that only if I wouldn't get the lecture from Ori. I grinned and Pip looked at me as if asking for help with his cute eyes.

"Hey Ori!"

"Not now Aduial" He snapped at me.

"Snappy aren't ya?" I said without thinking winning grins from the hobbits and a cold glare from Ori. Elrond decided this was a good moment to leave. We all grabbed the final things we were taking and Elrond told us that Bill the pony could come. Maybe I would find Joe on the road.

"We should put the heaviest bags on only," Boromir said referring to the bags that were going on the pony. "Lady Aduial's bag should be in it, she's a lady after all," I glared at him but he didn't notice it. I waited for Ori to explained them that I wasn't a damsel in distress but the defense didn't come. I looked at Ori and I saw him smiling. I rolled my eyes. Maybe not having to carry a bag was a good thing. Boromir grabbed my bag and he smiled at me. "My lady, allow me," He put the bag over the pony. We said our final goodbyes and we started our big adventure.

Ori was in front with Legolas behind him, he didn't seem to want to talk to me, and I rolled my eyes at the thought. Behind Legolas was walking a growling dwarf and behind him I was walking with Merry and Pip because Frodo was walking absently behind me with Sam glancing at him constantly. Aragorn and Boromir were last.

"This is boring," I whined. The hobbits beside me nodded.

"We should sing!" Merry said

"Let's sing!" I said cheerfully. I started to hum a song I knew so well. "Her hair is Harlow gold" I started trying to imitate the tone of voice "her lips a sweet surprise" the hobbits were looking at me confused "her hands are never cold SHE'S GOT BETTE DAVIS EYES!" I sang and the hobbits and I bursted out laughing winning the glances from the growling dwarf and Ori and a grin from Legolas. "What?" I asked innocently because the dwarf was rolling his eyes. "You know you loved it Gimli!"

"Yes your song was quite… energetic," He replied and me and the hobbits chuckled.

"So can I continue?" I joked

"Yes it would be …delightful," God bless the gentlema….dwarf he is!

"Yes Buffy go ahead and sing!" Pip agreed with the dwarf. I frowned.

"No thanks," I said … my voice was a bathtub voice only for the bathtub.

"Please my lady it would be very delightful as the dwarf said," Boromir said charmingly.

"Sing!" Merry ordered.

"I refuse," I said crossing my arms.

"Aduial you should sing" Legolas said and I glared at him he smirked.

"At least show us the song so we can learn it my lady," Sam suggested.

"Yes show us the song, just sing it once," Pip put his cute puppy eyes…. A cute hobbit with puppy eyes is a deathly combination.

"Ok, but I warn you that my voice truly sucks," Pip grinned.

"Just sing," I glared at the cute puppy…sorry hobbit.

"_Her hair is Harlow gold_

_Her lips a sweet surprise_

_Her hands are never cold_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

_She'll turn the music on you_

_You won't have to think twice_

_She's pure as New York snow_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

_And she'll tease you_

_She'll unease you_

_All the better, just to please you_

_She's precocious_

_And she knows just what it_

_Takes to make a pro-blush_

_She's got Greta Garbo's stand off sighs_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes"_

I sang the part I remembered of the song. The hobbits clapped and I could swear Gimli snorted. Gandalf only smiled with the know it all smile.

"Who is Bette Davis?" Pip asked and I bursted laughing… alone. Gosh I missed the people from the XX century.

We continued walking for a long long time after a few hours the sun began to hide and Ori said we should 'camp' here, so we left most of our things on the floor and Aragorn and Boromir decided to make a fire… guess who had to search for the wood? Yes you guessed … me. Legolas volunteered to search for wood with me. Sam was discussing with the hobbits what should he do for the meal, he was happy being the cook.

I started my search for sticks, it wasn't fun let me tell you, I mean it was dark and creepy and my spider senses told me that there was something else in the dark and believe me I didn't want to find out what the hell that was. "I liked your song," Legolas suddenly said. I smiled but I wasn't sure he had seen me because of the dark and all; I could see him perfectly with all the kind of glow thing.

"Thanks," I muttered, leaning down to grab some sticks that I had found on the ground and I turned to watch the place were the rest of the fellowship was. I could see were they were because of Ori's staff. They were kind of far away; I didn't know I had walked this much.

"Today the Valar have gave us a cloudless night, I can see all the stars I know perfectly," Legolas commented. I looked up trying to find Arwen's star… yeah there it was. "Do you know of the stars of Middle Earth?" I heard him closer to me I turned and there he was. I nodded

"Only one…Arwen showed it to me," He picked some of the sticks in the ground. "Could ...could you… never mind,"

"Could I what Buffy?" Legolas asked me standing up. I stepped back because of the proximity. I looked around embarrassed.

"Could you tell me the name of a star?"

"Sure," He grabbed my hand and pointed with it at the sky. He frowned, not getting the right angle for me to see, and made me turn so my back was to him, then grabbed my hand and pointed at a little zone of the stars. "Do you see those two that are incredibly close?" I nodded. "Do you see the star over that one, the one that is particularly bright?" I nodded again. "That's Nielliun," His breath on my neck was sending shivers through my body almost all the time I closed my eyes and I sighed.

"Nielliun," I repeated to myself, I opened my eyes and I lowered my arm, I walked away to continue the search of the branches. I heard him humming a song I had heard before in Lothorien I turned and stayed watching him picking up some branches but still humming. "What's the name of that song?" He looked at me confused.

"Which song?"

"The one you were humming" He grinned

"That's the song of Nimrodel my lady," I made an 'o' with my mouth again, but when I noticed what I was doing I closed quickly he seem to find this very amusing so I glared at him. "An Elvin-maid there was of old, A shining star by day Her mantle white, was hemmed with gold, Her shoes of silver-grey" He sang beautifully with the talented voice all the elves seemed to posses. He stopped singing but continued humming.

"Do all elves have great voices?" I mumbled to myself, he heard me and grinned.

"My voice is great Aduial?" He asked smirking. Here we go… you should have seen him when I accidentally told him he always looked great. I've never seen a guy this egocentric. I glared at him. "If you want I will keep singing," He added charmingly to then add "just for you," I turned my back on him and continued looking for the branches with my back turned at him first because we really needed those branches if we didn't want to freeze later and second because I was probably blushing on ten different shades of red so I wasn't going to give the arrogant elf more reasons to bug me. I felt like if I was 15 all over again. "A star was bound upon her brows, A light was on her hair As sun upon the golden boughs In Lórien the fair" He sang and started walking to me … I felt his hot breath on my spine again but I also felt something else… my spider senses were alert…there was something about to attack I turned to watch at Legolas who was about 5 inches away from me.

"There's something in the dark," I whispered the lowest I could. He nodded. I let go of all the branches I had on my arms and Legolas's left his. I grabbed the twin blades at my sides. And Legolas moved slowly to grab one of his arrows. I threw one of my blades at the place where I thought the creature was and I heard it hit the creature. Legolas and I went carefully to the place were the creature was, Legolas never faltering in his steps. I assumed he could see with his keen eyes in the dark better than I.

We found the creature near one of the trees it was some sort of huge disgusting dog… I pulled my blade out with disgust written all over my face and Legolas laughed at me. I glared daggers at the elf which caused him to laugh even more so I hit him on his arm and I went to the spot where we had dumped our sticks. I heard Legolas's musical laugh behind me. "Ha ha ha" I laughed sarcastically. "very funny" I muttered. I grabbed the branches we had left on the floor and Legolas bent down.

"Sorry Aduial your face was as you would say a picture," I continued picking some of the branches.

"So how long do you think this … mission… quest …thing will take us?" He grinned

"Months probably maybe a year maybe more… I was never good at guessing," He confessed.

"Do you think we'll make it?" He raised an eyebrow "To destroy the ring, do you think we'll make it?"

"One way or another …yes we will, maybe we will not be able to destroy it but if we can not accomplish our mission, someone who follows after us will be able to,"

"Well you being immortal will probably live to watch that if we can't take the ring and destroy it," He smiled a melancholy smile.

"Maybe, but for those times I will probably be with my kin in the Undying Lands," He said.

"So when are you going to the Undying Lands," I asked curiously…I didn't remember any Undying Lands in what I had learned not that it was much….. I really hated my memory sometimes.

"I do not know Aduial,"

"Maybe I could visit you there sometimes when you go there," He smiled

"You do not know about the Undying Lands do you?" He asked smirking, I shook my head. "Valinor my dear Buffy… where the Valar reside, the house of the first born," he most have seen confusion in my eyes because added. "The elves,"

"So?"

"The mortals cannot go there," He established shortly, looking away.

"Well then you can come and visit me," His eyes turned sad again. "You can't?" He shook his head this time, I looked at the ground because I noticed that my hand kept acting like a machine picking inexistent branches, the floor as my hand had got to learn didn't have a single branch. I felt Legolas's hand on my shin and I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. He wasn't smirking nor grinning nor making fun of me, he was just smiling softly and I saw his eyes glancing something below my eyes, I understood the glance and we leaned over a bit until his warm lips were touching mine. Before I knew it… and before I even realize it my arms were on his neck and he was holding me; the kiss turned more passionate until I felt the urgency of air, his lips left mine and my eyes were still closed. I made a perfect 'o' with my mouth and he chuckled. I closed it. "You really enjoy laughing at me don't you?" He grinned.

"Yes as the matter of fact I do,"

"It's nice to know you have a hobby" I muttered. He grabbed all the branches I had in my arms and when I looked at him questionly he just grinned. I shrugged. I cleaned my dirty twin blade with the hem of my shirt.


	14. Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

**REVIEWS: Thanks to **_Goldenshadows_** for reviewing.  
**

**_A/N: I warn everybody who hasn't read my profile, I have no beta, so you will for sure find some mistakes in it, but if any of you would like to volunteer to be my beta, I would apreciate it!_**

* * *

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter XIV:**

_Memories_

_"Some memories are realities, and are better than anything that can ever happen to one again."_

_**WILLA CATHER**_

"FINALLY!" I heard Sam exclaiming when we got near the fellowship. Sam came quickly to us and he took away all the branches from Legolas. Sam threw all the branches on the middle of what I supposed the camp was and Aragorn and Boromir immediately went to start a fire. I looked at Ori who was looking at me curiously I frowned and he just puffed in from the pipe. I looked at Legolas who was now talking seriously to Aragorn of something I couldn't hear. He looked at me while Aragorn talked to him and he grinned, I grinned back naturally.

"Buffy!" Pip said from the hobbits were sitting in and he motioned with his hand so I would go to him. I went and sat between Merry and Frodo. "So Buffy where did you get that song from?" I raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard it before"

"Which song?"

"The one you sang on the road"

"Well from where I come from" I said simply searching for my bag.

"And where is that?" Frodo asked curiously.

"Far far away"

"How far?" Merry asked now interested in the subject.

"Far enough"

"As in The Undying Lands far?" Boromir asked while he sat in front of me with a glint of interest in his eyes. The hobbits waited for my answer with suspense.

"The Undying Lands are near compared to where I come from" I muttered.

"How does it call?" Gimli, the new member of this conversation asked. I was starting to feel as if this was an interrogation so my eyes went directly to Ori for help but he just stood there with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand. I glared at him softly for standing there and he smiled shortly. Oh so that was it, I had to face my own demons alone… just perfect.

"How does it call what?" I asked …just add more time so I could find a new distraction and they would have to dropp the subject. I looked at Legolas who was still talking with Aragorn. He must have sensed my glance because he looked at me and he stood to come on my rescue…even when I doubted that he knew the situation I was. I sighed in relief. I smiled confidently.

"Of the place you come from!" Merry said next to me and I saw Ori grabbing Legolas arm. There I understood, Ori wanted me to confront this… again, just perfect. I suppose it was the perfect time to bring back the memories that I had left in the back of my head. The painful ones that only came out once in a while in one or two nightmares.

"Earth…" The hobbits Boromir and Gimli frowned simultaneously.

"Earth? I've never heard of a place named Earth before" Boromir expressed his thoughts and the thoughts of the others.

"Food is ready!" Sam yelled and I sighed immediately. I stood quickly and went to Sam who was clueless about the former conversation. I grabbed the 'plates' we have…more like little casseroles and I grabbed one and passed it to the one behind me that happened to be Ori. I turned quickly and gave my plate to Sam who put me two huge portions of the thing he was making. There were no spoons ladies and gentlemen.

I ate my food silently while the others started a nice conversation in which I was the only one not participating Ori noticed this but of course he didn't say anything. I obviously finished first my food and before they could get me into another conversation of my home I said good night and faked a good yawn. I opened my bag and pulled my Blanquette out and my coat which I used as a pillow, I searched around and then I turned to Ori.

"Where's the tent?"

"We do not have one Aduial" My eyes widened immediately. I was never a big fan of sleeping in the middle of nothing with all the disgusting bugs in it.

"Argh" I grabbed my Blanquette and I put comfortable in a place away from the group talking, I did my best version of a sleeping bag and I tucked into it making sure every inch of my body except the face was covered with the Blanquette. I closed my eyes and arranged my head on the coat. I fell asleep after five minutes of mental convincement that no bugs were interested in eating my head.

I woke up before dawn and I noticed the hobbits sleeping near me I stood slowly and quietly to not wake my little fellows. I looked at Gandalf who was leaning on a tree looking at the ground with his eyes apparently closed; Gimli was sleeping hugging his axe which made smile. Aragorn and Boromir were both leaning on a tree like Gandalf and Legolas was also leaning to a tree…..but with his eyes open I smiled and I noticed he didn't smile back I walked to him but his glance was still on the same place I waved my hand in front of him but he didn't react I checked that he was breathing and that there were no weird injuries. I sighed and decided to ask him about it later I checked that my twin swords were on the same spot that yesterday and I decided to go for a walk while the dawn came.

I shivered suddently and felt the eyes of someone watching me, yet their prescense was unknown to me, I grabbed my twin swords trying to look relaxed. I continued walking focused in looking careless and oblivious to my 'watcher'. I continued walking for about three minutes because I stopped feeling some one near me….there were two options: one was that maybe I had managed to loose him and the second option was that I wasn't the most 'interesting' thing he had to watch. I ran quickly, but quietly, to the camp watching at everything on the way. The sun was already starting to show. I managed to reach the camp, they were already awake and I started to watch around us, the watcher couldn't just disappear. I looked around without caring about looking nuts to the rest of the fellowship.

I frowned confused at the sudden disappearence of the watcher. I looked around hoping to see a shadowed figure, yet my senses told me there wasn't anyone there. I sighed defeated but I mentally remind me to be always alert for the watcher. There was something in it's aura that didn't quite fit, but it seemed somewhat familiar. I brushed my thoughts of the watcher of my head and went to were Sam was finishing cooking.

"Buffy finally!" Pip said walking next to me, as he reached me. My thoughts drifted to the watcher once again, not hearing quite well what the hobbit said. "We thought we would have to search for you for the breakfast" I looked at the hobbit loosing my focus on the watcher.

"What?" I asked ignoring what the hobbit had said before.

"Breakfast" He said pointing at Sam who had some hot sausages one a long fork. I nodded absently. I had to talk to Gandalf about the watcher.

"How many sausages do you want Buffy?" Sam asked me handing me the same plate from before with his free hand.

"One will be enough Sam" I said still thinking of the watcher.

"You are going to die from malnutrition" Ori commented behind me.

"Nah I won't and you know it" I grinned at the old man and allowed him to search for his breakfast I sat on one of the rocks we had moved to make our 'conversation' spot. Legolas sat next to me eating his own sausage. "Good Morning" I muttered.

"Good Morning my lady" He said with the same tone.

"So…" I said looking for a topic of conversation

"How did you sleep?" He completed.

"Fine... you?"

"Alright" Then I remembered.

"Uhm Legolas…" He looked at me curious. "When I woke up …uhm…you were sleeping right?" He nodded. "Well you were …you were with…" He seemed to understand of what I was talking about

"With my eyes open?" I nodded. "That is how elves sleep Buffy" I made the 'o' once again and once again Legolas laughed at me. "Are you sure you lived with elves for three years?" I glared at the blonde next to me.

"Yes I did…but I never saw any sleeping" He grinned even wider. "What?"

"Nothing" He said eating the last bite of his sausage. My eyes widened a bit by the sudden understaing of his implications and I smirked.

"They tended to leave my chambers before sleeping" I commented, smirking smugly as I took a bite of the sausage.

Legolas looked at me with his eyebrow raised and I gave him an innocent stare. "Something worng with your food?" I asked.

"No there's nothing wrong lady" He smiled shortly, I figured he was sort of mad. I rolled my eyes and finished off my sausage.

"We must leave this place as it was before...or close" Ori said loudly so all of us could understand it. "We should start packing now" I stood up and grabbed the Blanquette I had left with my coat and I put them in my bag. After I had gathered all my stuff, I grabbed some of the rocks we used that seemed to be organized and I threw them so they fell in a position that couldn't suggest any organization, thereford no people had stayed there. After half an hour that place looked as woodish as it looked before. Does the word woodish exist anyways?

After living a while in a 'routine' that the only thing that seemed to change even a little bit was the view. We were now starting to climb a HUGE and believe me when I say huge mountain. Now I was walking with Ori "So isn't there a tunnel? 'Cause honestly Ori this mountain is huge!" I whined. The hobbits had gotten tired like an hour ago so they were riding Bill for turns. And by consequence I had to carry my own bag. Aragorn and Boromir eventually commented something but never said anything about being tired; my dear dwarf was tired, I could see it in his eyes and his breathing rithim, but he was even more stuborn to admit that the race of the all mighty dwarves could be tired, specially when he was the only representative of his race. Man, always with their macho personalities.

Legolas being the stupid elf he was he didn't even feel a little ickle tired, I was really starting to hate him. I turned my face and glared at him once again making him grin in return and I turned again. "Couldn't we rest a little bit?" We had being walking since dawn and if I had a watch I could say it was about 4 pm… yes ladies and gentlemen 11 hours walking but of course with only two breaks of half an hour each. I know I'm a slayer and all but after two weeks in this you really start to get tired.

"We will rest when we reach the resting spot" Smart Ori very smart.

"Are we there yet?" Gimli asked behind us. That gave me an idea. Mwahahahahahaha.

"No Gimli" Ori said calmly.

"Are we there yet?" I asked innocently

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No! Buffy we are not there yet in ten minutes we will be, so please be quiet!" He snapped and I chuckled to myself, he glared at me.

"I'll go and talk to the stupid elf over here" I mumbled and I waited that Ori walked away and Legolas to reach me. "Hi elf" He smiled

"Hi slayer" He said quietly so nobody else could hear I grinned. "Do you want to trade our bags, probably mine will be lighter than yours" He suggested and I nodded. I gave him mine and he gave me his. It was really light compared to mine.

"What did you bring? A Blanquette and nothing else?" I asked confused. He smiled

"Just the necessary" He said. "What did you brought? All your weapons? Rocks?" I glared at the elf but he didn't react because of that…he was now used to my constant glares. "I'm starting to forget how you were without glaring" He commented grinning I glared even harder. "Yes a long lost memory" I smiled, yet I glared no long after.

We kept walking until we reached a plane part that served for us to rest. After half an hour resting drinking water and eating a 'snack'. Merry and Pippin asked me to train with swords I rejected the idea and Boromir volunteered, we were all happy watching the hobbits fight. "Move your feet!" Aragorn corrected the hobbits while he was smoking his pipe.

While I saw the hobbits training I heard the conversation between Ori and Gimli. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome"

"Balin? Isn't that the one that made my axe?" I turned and asked Gimli he nodded. "I say we should go there Ori!" I said cheerfully. "I have to give my congratulations to the dwarf for the axe and give him the thanks" Ori silenced me with one look and I returned to watch the hobbits annoyed.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Ori finished. I noticed that Boromir accidentally hit one of the hobbits.

"Get him!" Pip ordered and the both hobbits launched themselves to the poor Boromir.

"For the Shire" I started laughing and Aragorn joined me.

"What is that?" Sam asked

"Nothing is just a wisp of cloud" Ori dismissed I turned and watched what Sam was talking about. It was dark and it looked like a cloud but I knew it wasn't my spider sense alerted me.

"That's no cloud Ori" I warned the wizard. Boromir agreed with me.

"It's moving fast and against the wind" He said.

"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas finally yelled.

"Hide!" Some one yelled. Boromir grabbed the hobbits, Pip and Merry. Frodo left with Aragorn who protected him. And I felt some one grabbing my arm getting me into the bushes near. I looked at Legolas who touched my lips to avoid me from speaking. I nodded but his hand didn't leave my lips. I smiled with his hand still touching my lips and I forgot about the damned birds I touched his hand which he lowered slowly and he leaned to kiss me once again. Lets just say, that it was better from before.

"They are gone!" One of the hobbits yelled and I separated from him. He had now a smirk pasted on his face.

"Shut up before you ruin it" I mumbled and gave him a small peck on the lips and then we went out of the bushes.

* * *

"Dust of a vampire…" I put the dust I held on a plastic bag into the circle around me. "Blood of the key" I cut my finger and let a couple of drops to fall over the dust "Heart of a banshee" I put the pieces of the heart "Tears of a lion" I let the drops fall into the ingredients I had set before "And fangs of a werewolf" I put the three fangs I got from the new Magic shop.

"Dawn!" I heard Willow screaming me from downstairs.

"Kali goddess of the dimensions…"

"Dawn!"

"Let me pass to the dimension where…"

"Are you alright!"

"…the owner of this object resides…" I put Buffy's old bracelet and I heard Willow coming up, I knew I had only a couple of seconds. "…let me pass to the dimension where the owner of this object resides! Kali let me pass!" I was starting to get desperate "Kali goddess of dimensions let me pass!"

* * *

**So guys, I hope a month hasn't been too long, I've been enjoying a lot with this story and I'm planing to put some action in it soon. So don't go away, because I just started chap 15 and if everything goes as it's supposed to go, you might have chap 15 real soon. **

**Go and push that purple thing! **


	15. Sing to me

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

**REVIEWS:**

**Anna(liit06): **your answer. Lol: Thanks... but remember nothing it's what it seems.

**Toniboo: **sorry for the delate... lol. Hope you still love it and you will still continue reading.

**Spk: **Thanks! Thanks a lot for those encoraging reviews. I really apreciate it.

**VaMpEdChiK: **I can say that Dawn is not one of my favorite characters but I think to make the world of fiction land believable we have to have a very veeeeeery good excuse for not putting her in it. I don't know whether I'm letting the Sunnydale universe comme all to ME but I don't close my mind to ideas concerning it. Thanks for your review! Very good question, sorry I can't answer it completely! Lol.

**Jamie: **Thanks for your review! I repeat what I said to VaMpEdChiK over this, I don't particulary like Dawn but I understand her importance in some fics.

**Slayerq: **Thank you very much. I still don't have a beta, but in the last couple of years I think my english has gotten a bit better, I hope it's good enough to correct the other chapters I had already posted and well, continue to write and hopefully finish this story without the help of a beta. Thanks again!

**DarkAngel1351: **Sorry for the little cliffy. I'm even more sorry for all the time I took. I hope you're still reading! Thanks!

**Inara: **Thanks you very much!

**BuffyandDracoLover: **Even I lost track of it with all the time that has passed. I hope you can catch up once again. Thank you!

**Blood Roses18: **Thanks!

**Thanks to all of the readers and specially to those who wrote a review! **

* * *

**Need:**

**By:**

**Anne79**

**Chapter X****V:**

_Sing to me_

_"Music is well said to be the speech of angels."_

_**Thomas Carlyle**_

"Stupid snow" Buffy said for the third time as she pushed the snow off her coat. "Mom couldn't have teached me about snow, could she?" She said half angry half bitter, the reminder of her mother made her smile as all of the happy memories flashed in her head. But slowly the smile fell, leaving a knot in her throat formed and the urgent need to cry. But she couldn't. She had to move her butt out of the snow and continue to follow Ori.

"Buffy?" A little voice asked behind her. She saw Pippin smiling slightly, his cheeks all pinked up and his nose particulary red. _I must be looking just like him_, she thought.

"Yes Pip?" She asked as merry she could.

"Why didn't your mom teach you about snow?" he asked curiously.

"There wasn't need for it" She said smiling slighty.

"Why not?"

"Because we didn't have snow where I lived" She said. "There was only the everlasting sun" She smiled comforted and added. "Sun, beaches, cute boys and margaritas"

"Margaritas?" Boromir asked.

"Cute boys?" Legolas inquired with a graceful eyebrow raising.

"No snow? Then how did you do the snowmen?" Pippin asked frowning.

"They didn't Pip" Merry said integrating himself to the conversation.

"Then what did you do during the winter?" He asked intrigued.

"Well we celebrated christmas on-"She was interrupted by the curious hobbit.

"Chrismat? What is that?" Pippin asked looking strangely.

"Uhm, a… well you see. Like two thousand years ago…"

"You are two thousand years old?!" Pippin asked with his eyes widen and bringing the attention to Buffy.

"Hell no!" She cried horrified by the idea of a momified version of herself. "...forget that, well _christmas_ is a …party?...mmm... a festivity that we celebrate in honor, of something that happened two thousand years ago there" Some 'aww's' came from the hobbits.

"And what do you do?" Merry asked.

"We put a christmas tree" Looking at the confused faces she continued. "a pine" She wasn't going to explain the whole there are artifitial pines also, because then she would have to explain plastic and that would take an awefully long time. "we bring it into our houses and we decorate it" She said simply. "We also decorate the rest of the house"

"What do you use to decorate it?" Pippin asked.

"Well, it kinda depends on the family, mine used to change it often. For example once we decorate it with pop corns… the tree lost it's decoration after my cousin came" She sighed, not noticing as Pippin asked Merry what were the pop corny things. "Another time, we decorated with Santa Clouses on the top and many little elves doing the toys, that was my always favorite" She looked at both hobbits who were looking at her horrified.

"Elves?" Legolas was also looking at her as if she was some sort of freak. She just glared at him.

"Not like _you_" She said. "Santa's helpers are called elves, but they are nothing like those you know, they are tinny and with ….funny ears" She said slowly thinking about the description. She scratched her shin. "Well maybe they are a little alike, just imagine yourself at Legolas with Gimly's stature!" She said merrily now winning herself a glare from the pissed dwarf and elf. She threw snowballs to both of them as they turned their backs to her. She received two snowballs in return, but she ducked quick enough. "Oh come on! Act more like your ages!" She yelled to both of them grinning.

After some moment of silence they continued walking in line. Buffy fell a bit behind only having Aragorn and Borormir after her. Suddenly the tinny little ring bearer fell into the snow, Buffy went towards him as fast as her now stuck into the snow legs could take her. "You ok midget?" She asked concerned, finally having an oportunity of calling that to somebody that wouldn't feel offended and was _actually_ smaller than her. Frodo looked for the ring on his neck but he didn't find it.

"Boromir" Aragorn warned loudly.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing" He said smiling a bit, that smile freaked me out. He held the ring's chain on his fingers and looked at him strangely.

"Bor, why don't you give the evil little piece of gold to my friend over here?" She asked smiling tensely.

"As you wish" Boromir said helding the ring for Frodod to grab it. The midget grabbed the ring and hided it well in his coat. "I care not" Borormir replied laughing ruffing Frodo's hair. Aragorn let a supressed breath leave his body and relaxing his tense hand that was holding the hilt of his sword.

"Anyways midget, you don't care I call you midget right?" Buffy asked as cheery as posible, he gave her a look and she laughed a little bit, but it quickly died. Her spidey senses were screaming that something was wrong. "Ori!" She called and the old wizard turned, she left Frodo on Aragorn's watch and tried moving fast to were the wizard was on the half of her way she felt arms pulling her over the snow. As she looked up, she found the blonde elf grinning as he pulled her bride style in his arms. He smirked when he saw her glaring at him. "I was fine you know!" She whinned.

"You were going to take days to reach _Mithrandir_, my dear _Aduial_" He held her tight and inside of her she felt glad to have the extra heat. As they arrived to the final destination, he left her softly next to Ori who was waiting for her with a wise smile on his lips. She shivered from the cold.

"You called me Aduial?" He asked.

"You know I did" She confirmed. "Haven't you heard, felt, or seen something weird lately?" I asked, looking at the old man carefully.

"Something Weird?" He asked me frowning. "No I have not, but my ears and eyes do not work as well as yours or young Legolas" I snorted when he said young Legolas. I heard a voice and so did_ young_ Legolas.

"There is a fell voice on the air" Young Legolas confirmed stopping on his snowy track. Ori closed his eyes and then opened them widely.

"It's Saruman!" He yelled and the wind went wild, some rocks started falling from the upper part of the mountain

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled to Ori.

"No shit Sherlock" Buffy muttered under her breath.

"No!! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" Ori started 'chanting' some weird words with his arms open wide, Buffy gave him a look that he didn't receive and she hurried herself to stick near the mountain when a rock fell on the place she used to be in.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë! Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar!" The Fellowship heard Saruman's voice on the air as strong as Ori's. More rocks came falling and Buffy saw Merry being burried with snow.

"Merry!" She yelled, but her words didn't reach the fellowship. Some rocks fell between them she looked at some rocks that were going to fall on the old man but before Buffy could jump Legolas had jumped knocking the old wizard on the Mountain. Then Buffy noticed Legolas looking at her with his eyes wide open but before she could understand why his eyes were as open as they were, she felt something hitting her head, hard. And of course then she fell into darkness.

* * *

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" I heard Borormir's voice so distant yelling.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" I heard Aragorn yelling back.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria" My friend dwarf said hopefully, but still screaming. Or at least that's what my ears said.

"Could you people stop yelling?" I whinned, I opened my eyes to find myself still on the snow, with the hobbits looking at me closely. "Quit staring" I whinned and the hobbits stepped back.

"Are you alright Buffy?" Pip asked worried.

"Just peachy" I said rubbing my eyes. "So how long have they been discussing this?"

"Two hours tops" Merry said shrugging.

"How nice" I said now trying to stand up even when my back was seriously asking me not to. I streched a little bit and I got myself into the 'discussion'.

"We should go to-"

"Uhm guys?" I asked. Only Legolas turned to me, amused because of the little fight. He wondered with his eyes whether I was fine. "I feel fine"

"Let the Ring-bearer decide" I heard Ori say, the heads of the men turned quickly to look at the hobbit.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Frodo?" Ori called

"We will go through the mines" Frodo stated finally, I could see some disappointement on the wizard's eyes but I doubted anybody else had seen it.

"So be it" Ori whispered and Gimly jumped with joy.

* * *

"Could you knock it off!" I whinned loudly. "I have hell of a headache, and your bickering is not helping! so shut it already!" The elf and the dwarf stared at me and they muttered some unintelegible apologizes, or at least that's what I thought they were. "Ori are we near it?" I asked, the wizard only shock his head. "Good" I mumbled and continued walking with my bodyguards, Pippin and Merry, besides me. I heard Pippin sighing for the third time in a minute. "Are you tired?" I asked the hobbit. He looked at me and while he blushed he shook his head. "Aragorn I think it's time to change" I said turning to talk to the man behind me.

"Alright" He said and gave me the handle of Bill the pony. He grabbed both of the hobbits over the pony and he grabbed the two near me to put them up he extended his hand to grabb the handle.

"I'll take it" I said smiling. "Elfy boy!" I called, I heard Aragorn and Boromir snickering behind me and the elf turned from his place glaring at me. "Could you sing the song you sang before?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Of which song is she talking about _Elfy boy_?" Aragorn mocked. Legolas glared at him coldly.

"The song of Nimrodel" He said with his naturally soft voice. The hobbits seemed to be excited of the idea.

"I heard that one once" Frodo said thoughtfully on the other side of Billy. "A friend of Bilbo sang it while he stayed on the shire" He said smiling. "An elvin maid there was from old, a shinning star by day" Frodo sang quickly. "That's the only part I remember" He said proudly.

"Go ahead Legs" I motivated the elf. He glared at me and turned to continue walking.

After some minutes of silence I sighed. Then that's when dear Legs decided to sing.

_"An Elvin-maid there was of old, A shining star by day: __Her mantle white, was hemmed with gold, Her shoes of silver-grey" _He sang beautifully with thatelvish voice of his. "_A star was bound upon her brows, A light was on her hair As sun upon the golden boughs In Lórien the fair_" He continued singing to the pleasure of the hobbits who were simply fascinated with the song._ "Her hair was long, her limbs were white, And fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light As leaf of linden-tree" _Thank God! I didn't have to sing another song.

We continued walking, everybody more relaxed because of Legolas's singing. "_Beside the falls of Nimrodel, By water clear and cool, Her voice as falling silver fell Into the shining pool" _The light of the day started to turn off slightly and we continued or way down the mountain. "_Where now she wanders none can tell, In sunlight or in shade; For lost of yore was Nimrodel And in the mountains strayed" _Legolas continued singing, while the hobbits who were in the pony started to close their eyes_. "The elven-ship in haven grey Beneath the mountain-lee Awaited her for many a day Beside the roaring sea" _

Boromir and Aragorn grabbed the two walking hobbits because of their tired faces and I hurried my walk until I was closer to Ori, the dwarf and the elf. Boromir and Aragorn also hurried a little. The elf walked besides me as he sang and gazed the sky. "_A wind by night in Northern Lands Arose, and loud it cried, And drove the ship from elven-strands Across the streaming tide"_ The wind ran colder as the sun went down and some little bright white silver dots started appearing on the east of the sky. "_When dawn came dim the land was lost, The mountains sinking grey Beyond the heaving waves that tossed Their plumbs of blinding spray"_

I turned to watch at the almost snoring hobbits on the pony with an almost slept Frodo on Aragorn's back. "_Amroth beheld the fading shore Now low beyond the swell, And cursed the faithless ship that bore Him far from Nimrodel" _I felt something warm on my hand and I saw the elf's hand on mine which I gladly twined with mine. "_Of old he was an Elven-king, A lord of tree and glen, When golden were the boughs in spring In fair Lothlórien" _The light blue sky started to become dark blue on the west degrading it self until it reached orange on the east. "_From helm to sea they saw him leap, As arrow from the string, And dive into the water deep, As mew upon the wing" _I saw Ori reaching to a dead end. I frowned. Legolas stopped singing and I felt his hand leaving mine. He walked to Ori quickly and I stopped walking. The hobbits on the pony started yawning.

"Where are we?" Merry asked going down of the pony without help. Pippin tried the same but he failed miserably falling on his back as he fell.

"No idea" I said. "Ori!" I called. The wizard glared at me and then he gave me a stay-quiet-now-or-I'll-send-you-to-a-Barlog kind of look. I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor looking at the stinky mini lake on the other side of the road.

"Frodo, come and help an old man" Ori said Frodo hurried up to Ori, who put his arm around him. Frodo looked up at Gandalf. "How is your shoulder?" I heard the wizard asking.

"Better than it was" The hobbit said honestly.

"And the Ring? You feel it's power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." Ori lowered his voice considerably and he gave me quite work for me to figure out what they were talking about, but thanking to the slayer hearing once again I was able to hear that commentary, I watched Boromir walking past them and I saw the wary look Ori gave him. He did not trust Boromir.

"Who then do I trust?" I heard the hobbit asking ansiously but also lowering considerably his voice. I saw at the rest of the fellowship.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths" I heard the wizard saying. Merry and Sam were both siting peacefully with their backs leaning on the rocky wall.

"What do you mean?" I heard Frodo's weary voice asking. Boromir and Aragorn were talking, Boromir smiling because of something he had said of Gondorian girls, that I couldn't really hear because of my concentration on another conversation.

"There are many powers in the world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested" The wizard said, he looked me in the eye and I was stuck into a vision in my head.

"_Over the bridge! Fly!" Ori commanded. _

"_Don't do this" I begged Ori. "Please"_

"_Run my dear Buffy" He whispered. "you cannot stay to fight the Balrog" He explained while he looked at the mase of fire in front of us that had just appeared on the extreme of the bridge we came from. _

"_Gandalf!" I heard Aragorn yelling._

"_Aduial!" I heard Legolas calling me. _

"_You stuborn old man!" I yelled. "You are coming with me" I yelled once again grabbing his arm. He pushed my hand away. _

"_It's not time for your tantrooms" Ori said. "Leave now Buffy!" He ordered. I stayed still. _

"_I can't leave you here Ori" I said softly. He turned to face the Balrog, then saw that the others had waited for him. They finish running across the bridge, and while the others continued onwards, Gandalf remained in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog, in front of me. I felt something grabbing me but I didn't see anybody grabbing me, Ori was doing this, I was thrown to the other side of the bridge in which the rest of the fellowhisp watched with worried eyes at Ori. _

"_You cannot pass!" He yelled._

"_Gandalf!!!" Frodo yelled desperate. I stood up with my back atching and I tried running to where the old wizard was. Aragorn grabbed my wrist and I tried forcing him to let me go. _

"_I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" Aragorn grabbed me harder and I wasn't able to free myself. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" I hit harder the man with desperation flowing on my veins. _

"Lady, are girls as fair as you where you come from?" Boromir asked. I was snapped out of the flash I had and I understood clearly what that meant.

"What?" I asked unfocused.

"Lad, to a lady one doesn't ask whether the other lasses are fair.." Gimli interrupted Boromir.

Boromir smiled. "Of course... one asks if the men are better!" He continued grinning. I laughed lightly.

"Men?" I wondered looking at the skies sighing. "I'm not the best for answering Boromir..." I started uncertain. "..I've only dated-"

"Dated?" Gimli asked.

"Mmm went out with?" I asked. The raised and confused eyebrows of Aragorn told me the term "going out with" didn't apply here either. "Gimli!" I called bringing his attention. "Before a she-dwarf and a ... ehh ... dwarf get married ... what do they do?"

"The dwarf has to proove he will always be able to defend the she-dwarf of course!" Gimli answered proudly.

"Ehh.. no, that's not it" I scratched my shin as I thought how to explain what "dating" was. "Ok! I know! Dating is ... what we do to search 'the one'" I explained satisfied.

"The one?" Gimli asked.

"Yes 'the one', the one who's going to be with you for better or for worse until death comes and takes one away and all that stuff" I explained quickly. "We go out with this .. persons to get to know them, and well if one finds 'the one' we bound each other one way or another" I continued. "So as I was saying... I've dated a couple of times with normal guys.. they never lasted long" I sighed. "Idiots" I mumbled and sighed all over. "..and another who was ..." I bite my lip looking for a word to define 'vampire'. "... out of the ordinary" Boromir didn't look completely pleased with the answer.

"What do you mean by 'out of the ordinary'?" Legolas interrupted putting the questions of the men out oud. Jealous already? I wondered to myself. I smiled softly thinking how to explain how I ended up with a three hundred year old vampire whom I was supposed to kill.

"He wasn't completely ..." I paused. This wasn't, at all, easy to explain. "Angel... he wasn't as the others" I answered lowering my eyes. I could feel Legolas's eyes wandering in me looking for answers.

"So you've found your 'one'" Gimli concluded.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. "It's difficult to say so" As saw the boys wanted to push forward for answers I stood up and continued. " My love life is not for discution, focus on your own" I walked off the place feeling still the stare of certain elf.

* * *

The sound in my ears started to hurt me and I observed the blue-ish portal starting to open violently over my head, I realized then, I couldn't move. I was paralized. The things around me started to get absorved by the huge gate over me and I glimpsed the dark red hair of my sister's best friend. Her eyes had turned white and it was obvious for me, she was mind-holding me as hard as she could. She was not going to allow me to cross over, she was not going to allow me to return to my rightful place, next to my sister.

"WILLOW!" I heard Faith yelling. She stood in the door frame with her eyes wide open grabbing herself as strongly as she could to the frame.

"Stop it" I heard the witch's voice behind me. "Stop it now Dawn"

"I-" I felt the tears going quickly and furiously down my face. This was the last chance I had to be with her. "I C-CAN'T!" I cried.

"Now Dawn" Willow's voice said softly.

"I WANT TO GO WITH HER!" I cried again.

"That, I'm afraid, it's not possible" The witch's voice said again with a strange softness in her voice. "It would be best if you finished this instead of making me finish it" I felt the freezing sensation that kept me from going to the portal leaving my body and I stood up cleaning my eyes. I wasn't being absorved by the portal, Willow was still helding me back.

"Don't you want to be with her?!" I demanded angrily. I felt my hair stop flying wildly around me and I knew the portal was closed.

"I do," She admitted her eyes going from the pure white to her normal green ones. "But, she asked me not to"

* * *

**Review! You know you want to!**


	16. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

**REVIEWS: thanks to **demongirl024, spk, cursed, AuereusUna !

* * *

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter XVI**

_Confrontation_

_"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."_

_**William Shakespeare**_

"Buffy?" Pippin called. I was snapped out of the flash I had and I understood clearly what that meant.

"The walls of Moria" My friend the dwarf said proudly pointing to the hobbits the 'wall' in front of Ori and Frodo. We have him a look and he added. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten" Ori said adding himself to the conversation. I suppressed a laugh.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas said smirking amused, the dwarf growled and I couldn't suppress my laughter anymore so I laughed.

"Well, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight" Ori said wisely.

"So if we had arrived early we would have to wait until the moon or the stars would go out?" I asked looking with relief to the cloudless sky over me. I felt a cold shiver going down my spine and I looked by reflex into the west. The sun disappeared as my glance met the west. Some delicate lines appeared on the now noticiable door.

"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Ori read the letters above.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked curiously.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open" He stated as obvious.

"Why is that something tells me that it isn't as easy as it sounds?" I muttered to myself.

"Because things are normally …harder" Legolas answered me from the rock he stood in. I smirked because of my own memories and I returned my attention to the wizard in front of me.

"Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" He yelled in elvish.

"Nothing's happening" Merry observed disappointed.

"Problably we arrived after the opening schedule" I said making the hobbits chuckle and Ori glare at me. "and we are going to stay here making company to the wolves on the mountains" I added whispering. "I've always wanted a long fuzzy coat" Legolas raised his eyebrow.

"In my former residence it's forbiden the clothes made of some animals fur" I answered his questioning glance. "Well not exactly forbidden, but it's not well-seen"

"Then how did you make your clothes?" He asked intrigued.

"Other stuff, other materials in the world" I answered.

"Gandalf has detoured to story telling" Pippin said sitting next to me and looking absolutely bored.

"He tends to do that, remind me to tell you later about how much time he took teaching me elvish" Pippin looked at me but I pointed with my head at Ori, so he could turn back his attention to the old wizard.

"I once knew every spell in the all tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs" Ori said sighing.

"But?" I asked, he glared. I smiled. I was getting used to being glared constantly.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked rudely while the wizard was trying to find some concentration.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words" Ori answered quickly making me chuckle and Pippin to step back and shut his mouth. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!"

"You do know that was kind of rude…. Even for you" I muttered to _Mithrandir. _An amused smile appeared under the gray hairs of his long beard and I couldn't do anything else but smile also.

"Leave me to my thoughts" He said smiling and I shrugged.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill" I heard Aragorn's voice, I stood up inmediatly and I saw how he took the baggage off Bill.

"Bye bye, Bill" Sam said sadly.

"Uhm Aragorn" I called walking quikly to them. Aragonr looked at me. "I uhm… it's dark and this place isn't exactly the best for letting a pony alone" I muttered to him.

"He will be fine" The ranger told me and then he turn to Sam who was saying his goodbyes to the pony. "Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home" Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the water. Aragorn moved quickly as Pippin was about to throw one. He grabbed the hobbits arm. "Do not disturb the water"

"Oh, it's useless" I heard my old friend whinning.

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon" Legolas and I said at the same time. I saw at Legolas smirking at me. The door opened and all the Fellowship walked into the mines.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli said excited. "Buffy you will have the pleasure of meeting Balin and he'll agree with me that the axe belongs to you!" He added merrily.

"And I thought the elves were strange for living on the threes" I muttered winning a death glare from Legolas. "Hey you are!" Instensive death glare.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb" Boromir announced and I saw some dead and rotting dwarves….. and orcs.

"No! Nooo! NOOOO!" My dwarfy friend yelled with grive. I moved to comfort him but the next commentaries stopped me.

"Goblins!" Leggy-poo announced.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!!" Borormir yelled. The Fellowship backed out, Frodo was taken by a tentacle from a creature in the water.

"I knew I was feeling something weird" I muttered as I brought out my sword and got ready to cut those nice tentacles. "And there's a snowball's chance in hell I get out of here completely dry"

"Frodo!" Merry yelled

"Frodo! Help!" My dear Pippin yelled also, I started slashing tentacles until one of the tentacles met my feet and gladly took it. I, of course, tripped and fell on my back.

"Strider!" Sam and Frodo yelled for help.

"Help!"Frodo added after. I was now at seven feet over the water swinguing wildly, I tried swinging harder to be able to see the stupid monster and throw the damn sword on his eye so he could let me go. But, oh yes! But! I would be falling over the stinky water.

"Get off him!" Sam yelled snapping me out of my planning. I saw Merry and Pipping pointing at the tentacles with their little swords but it didn't help much. Legolas was shooting as many arrows as he could without killing me or Frodo and hitting many tentacles of the monster. I returned to my 'swinging' plan and I swang harder I tried slashing the tentacle holding me but nothing came out of it. I saw Frodo being grabbed by Merry and Pippin by his arms, and two or maybe three tentacles on the other side. I suppose this is their version of the rope game, the one who lets Frodo go, looses. Or of course the one who falls looses also. I finally got a chance to locate the place where the eye of the creature was but because of the many many tentacles it was almost impossible for me to kill it by throwing the only weapon available. So I decided to do something a little bit more clever, I threw it at Frodo, more like I threw it to the tentacles holding Frodo. Frodo and the hobbits helding him were dropped inmediately and the broken tentacles started waving around widly making by consequence that those that were holding me also started waving furiously.

"Buffy!" I heard Pipping yelling.

"I'm fine cutey!" I yelled back. "I'm only a little dizzy" I muttered to myself. Then I felt something cutting the tentacles and I was falling to the water but before I reached the smelly water someone caught me, a certaing fair headed some one. "Nice catch blondie" The snowballs did have a chance in hell, after all!

"I'm not afraid of dropping you blondie" He mocked back. I gave him a grin and then I saw something hitting Legolas's back. Knowing my luck what did you think it happen? We fell of course, straight into the smelly water. Some manly hands grabbed us quickly and pulled us out of the water and because of the change of light I supposed we were pulled into the cave. Legolas stood up quickly and shoot the tentacles with his bow, while Boromir and Aragorn entered the cave, and slashed at the tentacles with their swords.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled and I saw the creature coming out of the water and crumbling the doors down, blocking the way out, and blocking out the light.

"Bye bye little stars" I said sarcastically.

"We now have but one choice" Ori said and I heard bitterness on his voice. He fitted a stone onto the end of his staff, producing light. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world" We started walking using the light of Ori to guide our way. We started going on a small hall everything was deadly quiet and my senses were starting to tingle, but problably it was just _the older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world._ "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed"

"I doubt it" I muttered but my voice echoed on the hall making Mirtharndir send me death glares. "Gimli don't get offended but why do you guys like caves so much?" I asked looking at the small space we were in. I heard a chuckle from in front of me from certain elf.

"_Their_ Father brought them here to hide them from the world until Iluvatar's sons came to Middle Earth" Legolas answered besides Ori smugly. "Or maybe they liked the treasures the mines hold"

"Like diamonds?" I asked with my eyes shinning of joy. "_Diamonds are a girl best friend_ you know?" I said with a sing song voice. "Back at my place there were a lot of jewels you would have liked Gimli. Pink diamonds, Yellow diamonds, Blue Diamonds! You name it ! We had it!" I grinning. My family had never been exactly rich, but mom had kept some old family jewlery she would use from time to time or that she would let me borrow some times. What I had loved the most when I was little was that every jewel had it's own history.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril" Ori interrupted in front of Legolas and he started moving his lighted staff from the wall, and brought it to his right handed side, where a great champ was illuminated. The Fellowship looked down into the great depths with wonder. Chains hung from high above, and ladders and other wooden structures protruded from the rock. Merry leaned forward, and in a sudden movement, Pippin put his hand to Merry's chest, reminding him not to lean too far forward, because he'd fall in.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him" Ori said starting to move and contining the topic.

"Oh! That was a kingly gift!" Gimli stated proudly.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire" Ori said thoughtfully. We stopped in some sort of opening where there were three passages to choose from "I have no memory of this place" We all stopped when we heard him. I sighed.

"Are we lost?" I heard Pippin asking.

"No, of course not!" Merry answered quickly. I let my bags on the ground and I walked to were Ori was now. Legolas and Aragorn got into a whisper-based conversation and Boromir sat on the 'road'.

"I think we are" Pippin said looking unsure to Ori. Frodo and Sam had left their bags also.

"Shhh. Gandalf's thinking" Merry said.

"Merry..." Pippin started and I saw the puppy eyes emerge from his eyes.

"What?" Merry asked looking around.

"I'm hungry" He said and I started laughing, Ori gave me a look and I got his hint, I walked to were the hobbits were and Pippin's cute puppy eyes were directly directed to me. "Oh Dear Buffy!" He said dramatically and I giggled. "Have I tell you how beautiful you look today my dear Buffy?" He asked cutely. But I knew this wasn't true, I was dirty, wet, dirty, my hair was unbrushed and dirty and my clothes were now gray, filled with all kinds of dirt.

"Why is that I don't believe you?" I said scratching my shin. "Maybe the smell even _I _can feel is an evidence!"

"You do Buffy!" He said merrily. "Doesn't she look lovely Merry?" Merry looked at me and his eyes told me he didn't but Pippin hit him with his elbows and the hobbit had not option but to nodd.

"What do you want Pip?" I asked.

"Don't you believe me?" He asked hurted, he went and snapped his fingers in front of Borormir. "Boromir, don't you think Buffy looks lovely today?" I rolled my eyes. Borormir gave me a grin.

"Aye, she does" He said grinning and I raised and eyebrow, he just shrugged. "As she does always! Lady Buffy is one of the ladies who always looks at her best" I sighed shaking my head.

"See?" The hobbit said proudly.

"Let's get to the point shall we?" I hurried.

"What point?" He asked innocently.

"The point where you ask what you want" I said opening my bag.

"Buffy!" He exclaimed "I would never do such thing" He said with an outrageous voice. I raised my eyebrow in disbelieve. "But now that you mention it" He said grinning like a Chesire cat.

"Bingo" I muttered bitterly.

"My tummy does feel kinda empty and we haven't take a bite for hours!" He said.

"So…" I encoraged.

"I thought…"

"You thought…" I continued sending him daguers with my eyes.

"That maybe, you being the lovely girl you are, without mentioning extremely gorgeous, would maybe make something for us to eat… maybe" He finished grinning.

"Maybe?" I asked.

"Yes maybe" He said happily grinning. I was about to refuse to give him food without anything on exchange but my tummy decided to speak for me, it roared for food, literally. "Or yes for sure" The hobbit added smartly and I glared at him.

"You'll help" I said. "But I'll warn you all, if any of you end up dead by food poisoning, it is not my fault but the hobbit here!"

"Alright" He said charmed by the idea and I started to grab some things to 'cook' something quick and tummy-filling.

"I'll do that Aduial" Sam said hurring to me.

"Really?" I asked grinning with relief.

"Yes my lady" He said formally. "I would not want to die of food poisoning!" He said offering a big wide smile.

"Thank You Sammie boy!" I exclaimed with pure joy. " Even though I would have loved giving the hobbit here burned … uhm… food" I finished not with the same enthusiasm I started. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and I left the blushing hobbit to ask Ori where could I 'pamper' myself. Ori was looking blankly in front of him and at first I thought he was asleep. As I turned quietly to leave his voice stopped me.

"What have you come to ask me lady of the night?" He asked with his eyes still blank.

"Lady of the night?" I wondered to myself, my voice broke his trance and he looked at me with confusement at first but then it covered quickly by the normal wiseness his eyes usually showed.

"Sorry child, I was deep in thoughts" He apologize and gave me a little smile. I grinned to him and sat next to him.

"I say... left" I commented after some minutes of silence.

"Left?" He asked amused. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, right is stinkier" I said. "Talking about stink" I said looking at my clothe with disgust. I sniffed myself, ew.

"I think I heard the sound of water about ten minutes before we reached this place" He commented casually.

"I won't take long" I assured.

"If you do, a scout party will go to search for you" He said.

"If I take more than two hours, you can send as many search parties as you'd like" I muttered. I didn't want any search party looking for me. I left him resuming his trance and I walked to where the rest of the fellowship was, Sam was humming to himself a tune I didn't know of, Pip was looking hungrily at the soup Sam was making and Merry was staring at the deepness of one of the abisms near us. Frodo as always, was alone meditating. Boromir and Aragorn were summed on a discution of who knows what and my friend the dwarf was on a glaring contest with Legolas. I rolled my eyes and walked by going unnoticed, or so I thought. I continued walking until I heard no longer their voices, I concentrated on finding the water Ori had talked about but with not such luck, so I kept walking. After walking for 10 minutes and several songs later I heard the sound of running water. I looked at a small 'river'. It was enough for me to wash myself, so I didn't really care. I touched carefully the water and I smelled it, as weird as it sounds, I didn't feel nor smelt anything weird about it so I proceed to wash myself and my clothes.

After I finished the rinsing process I dried myself as I could and I put some clean clothes on. I grabbed the bag I had brought and I filled my jar with water, I would make sure it was pure after Sam finished cooking. I knew not how much time I had taken already, so I walked faster to return to the group. I heard a sound behind me and I turned quickly with one of my daguers quickly on my hand. I attacked who ever it was behind me and I pushed the attacker to the rocky wall.

"No need to be violent Aduial, I was sent to look for you" The elf said not moving because of the daguer on his neck.

"You should know better than to sneak on me" I snapped.

"Sorry, I found you when I was retunring to the camp" The elf apologized honestly "Where were you?" He asked.

"Down on the river" I answered pulling away the daguer from his neck.

"I think I missed it" The elf commented.

"We should problably go back" I said.

"I had forgotten what you looked like when you are clean" Legolas said amused. I glared at him coldly.

"Shut up" I muttered angrily. He laughed at me and I glared at him harder. "Why didn't they send a hobbit" I mumbled to myself. I felt some one grabbing my bag and I saw as the elf put my bag on his shoulder. He gave me a kiss on the lips that lingered sweetly afterwards, before he answered.

"I volunteered" He said grinning charmingly. I raised an eyebrow and he looked at me amused, he sighed and walked grabbing my hand to make me walk besides him. I looked at his hand murderously.

"I could carry that you know?" I commented angrily after sometime, his hand was still grabbing mine and his hand had twined with mine to be more comfortable. Not that I minded much.

"I know that" He answered. "I was being gentel Aduial" I rolled my eyes. "If you want I'll let you carry it" He said smiling a bit, not acostumed to my lady-less, how many she-elfs would have loved the prince of Mirkwood offer himself to carry their stuff? I pulled my hand out of his and waited for him to give my bag back. He looked at me for a second surprised and shocked but it quickly faded away and he gave me my bag. "As you wish" He said coldly. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead.

"Don't get mad at me because I don't like being a porcelane doll, is not my fault you think every female is a damsell in distress ready to fall on your feet for help" I returned angrily. I walked faster than him and arrived quickly at the camp.

"Buffy!" Sam yelled claiming for my attention when I arrived. "Finally, your food was going to get cold if you arrived any later" He said merrily and not noticing the dark look on my face. I muttered a low thanks when he gave me my plate and I sat near the dwarf knowing this was an elf-free zone for sure. I ate the soup and gave my plate to Sam who quickly put the plate on his bag. Pippin and Merry were sleeping under their covers on fetal position and looked as my favorite hobbit did gestures with his face that made me think he was dreaming with food, like he always did. I looked at Sam and Frodo who were smiling at some joined memory and Sam quickly blushed when Frodo mentioned the name of a girl who Sam seemed to like.

"Anything wrong lass?" The dwarf besides me asked. "Why are you not with the little ones?"

"I'm with one" I teased. He glared at me and muttered something about ungratefull lasses. "Just kidding Gimli"

"Did you and the elf had a fight?" The dwarf asked me, I looked at him with my eyes wide open, maybe he knew… "He's been trying to cath your eye since he arrived and when you don't look on his way, he glares at you" He explained. "I supposed you had a fight" He aclaired.

"Something like that, but not need to worry about it, he was just being a stupid prissy elf" I muttered darkly. Gimli started laughing and I couldn't avoid joining him.

"What amuses you Lady?" Boromir asked siting besides me as Gimli and I stopped laughing slowly.

"Gimli here" I said patting on the back at the dwarf. "I'm going to talk to the wizard to see if he has any ideas" Boromir stood as I did and nodded at me I nodded back, and left to talk to the wizard.


	17. Lie to me

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

**REVIEWS:**

**Thanks to **_Toniboo_** (My new beta!) and **_jackel_** for their reviews!**

This chapter is not corrected YET. From chap 1 to 3 are corrected with some little modifications... Feel Free to Re-Read.

* * *

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter XVII:**

_Lie to me_

_"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. __The end is where we start from."_

_**T.S. Eliot**_

"You are back" Ori said as he looked at me. "Was it far?" I shook my head.

"Not really" I said sitting besides him like I did before. "So what've you been up to?"

"I've been searching in the deepths of my memory anything that relates to this place" He said and took a deep breath of his pipe, which he had been gracefully chewed.

"If you say that again, I'll give you a cookie" I muttered to myself.

"You should start taking things seriously lady" He said softly. "There will be no reason to laugh in the darker times ahead of us" He gave me a caring smile, which I hesitated to return.

"But I will always have _you_ to laugh of, won't I?" I teased but he didn't laugh, he just looked at me as if he was staring at every inch of my soul and I felt tinny, like I hadn't felt in a while. His stare was going through my eyes without blinking and I stared at those wise eyes of him, looking for answers I knew I wouldn't find. I felt scared, scared of him finding out about the dreams I had been having recently, and maybe then, the nightmares would become reality and I would loose Ori again, but this time there would be no coming back for him. "What troubles your mind, slayer?" He asked. And I sighed sadly. I looked into my now rinsed boots.

"I… I" I started to muttered but I knew not how to explain what I had seen, what I might have forseen "I had a dream, a slayer's dream"

"A prophetic one" He added, I confirmed by nodding. "Do not fear for my destiny" He said reasuringly. I looked at him with my eyes starting to get filled with tears.

"But what will we do without you?" I whispered.

"You will continue your journey, you will be needed later Audial, you cannot afford to grieve for me" He replied sternly. "I know it's unfair for me to forbid your grieving, because after all it's a normal emotion, but they will need you" He said glancing at the company specially on the direction of the hobbits. "When the times comes, you will be one of the responsables of Middle Earth's destiny"

"How is it that I can't find that idea encouraging?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"I do find it encouraging" He said, I looked at the hope on his eyes and the weight of my shoulders aumented as he said those words. "I see in your eyes that if in need you will sacrifice for this world, even if it means your life" He said. "It surprises me" He admitted after some seconds of silence.

"Why?" I asked bringing my knees closer to my chest. I noticed after the word went out of my lips, I had meant it not only for the present subject but for so many questions without answer I had in my head.

"You will sacrifice for a world you yet don't know where your place is, a world which you yet don't consider home" He continued softly. "A world that yet it's not your own" He finished.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I said bitterly. "Just like before, there are innocents I am supposed to help, I'm supposed to save them"

"But you don't do it just because of that, do you lady?" He asked. "You long for a place you can be part of, your heart cries for it does it not?" I looked ahead of us to both of the posible ways to continue and I sighed.

"Will there be a place for me after the war is over Mithrandir?" I asked. "After all of the elves leave for the Undying lands?" I asked with pain filling my heart.

"Not all of them will leave, some will stay because of what they have found in these lands that could be never be replaced later in the Undying Lands" He answered. "It is true, the promises of paradise cannot compete with the new found love" He said southingly.

"You will leave also won't you?" I asked.

"I for once do not know how to answer you" He said truthfully.

"Lie to me" I asked softly. I recalled in my mind the last time I asked to my dear watcher, but this time I received no answer. Ori looked at me sadly and I leaned my head unto my knees near me.

"I will, when my time on middle earth passes"He said regretfully.

"Then what is left for me?" I asked softly. We stayed in silence for a couple of seconds in which I closed my eyes and slept, he had casted a spell on me, I knew that.

My sleep didn't last long because I felt something and Ori must have felt it too because his stare went down the road to the now sleeping fellowship. Frodo was awake though, he was looking at the same place we were looking at. He hurried to us.

"There's something down there!" He said to Ori hesitating when he saw me.

"It's Gollum" Ori said as he blew away some of his pipe's smoke.

"Gollum?" The hobbit asked confused.

"He's been following us for three days" Ori explained to him

"So that's what I sensed at the river" I muttered darkly.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo asked not noticing my remark.

"Escaped. Or set loose" Ori said and he sighed tiredly.

" Definitely the second one, one just don't walk out of there" I mumbled.

"Have you been there?" Frodo asked cruisously.

"Only in my dreams" I said hugging myself with my arms. "What is that thing doing here anyways?"

"The Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Smeagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad" Ori said with sadness in his eyes.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance" The hobbit said and I didn't understand.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Ring." The wizard spoke wisely.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened" Frodo regretted.

"Wishing will not make your problems go away" I whispered bitterly.

"So do all that come to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also 'meant' to have it. And that is an encouraging thought. Eh - it's that way" The wizard said standing up quickly and looking at the left place. "Go and wake them up Frodo, hurry!" He said.

Some minutes later I heard noises on the camp and I saw Sam picking his last utensils. I saw as Merry and Pippin came to us quickly.

"He's remembered." Merry said happy.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose" He said giving me a special smile which made me smile proudly, finally something good I had made. As we walked for some time we reached a bigger room but because of the lack of light none of us, not even the elf, could see how big it was. "Let me risk a little more light" The light on his staff brightened, and after sometime of walking we found ourselves in a great hallway, with tall pillars, as far as the eye could see. "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf" Ori said with some precaution on his voice.

"See lass, behold the greatness of Moria" The dwarf now besides me said with proud on his voice.

"I see Gimli I see" I said grinning and looking up to find an endless roof for the eye, because with such vague loght the roofs were forbiden for us to see.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake" Sam said from behind us, the hobbits looked mouth opened at the huge pilars. We walked on, but as we did so, Gimli saw a doorway to the side. It was strewn with the bodies of dead orcs. Gimli ran through the door into a chamber. I looked with anguish at the running Dwarf and I ran behind him.

"Gimli!" I heard Ori yelling behind me and no long after I heard the hurried steps of the fellowship. I entered to a big room, there was some sort of tomb in the middle.

"No! Oh, no! No" Gimly weeped and Ori reached his side and grabbed an old book near.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He read "He is dead then. It's as I feared" Ori gave his hat and staff to Pippin and he started a prayer softly. "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ran arag. Kheled-zâram. Balin tazlifi."

"We must move on. We cannot linger" Legolas muttered to Aragorn.

"What is this place anyways?" I asked to no one.

"A chamber, problably for meetings lady" Boromir said walking besides me as I looked for something.

"I suppose" I whispered. I saw some esqueletons on the floor with shields and swords. I grabbed one of the swords. I swinged it. "Weird" I muttered.

"What is-" Boromir's voice was cutted by a cold voice I wasn't particulary fond of on the actual moment.

"You two should go back to the fellowship" Legolas said standing estoically looking at us coldly.

"Yes _your majesty_" I responded sarcastically rolling my eyes and moving quickly to were Mithrandir was.

"What is that thing Gandalf?" Sam asked pointing at the book on the wizard's hand.

"A journal problably" He said and opened one of the last writen pages "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." He read. I looked for Pippin with my eyes and I found him staring at a hole.

"Pip" I hissed. He didn't hear he looked at a skeleton near the hole. "Pippin!" I hissed. Pippin touched the skeleton, and it fell into the hole, dragging with it a large bucket, and making much noise.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity" Ori said glaring harshly at the hobbit.

"Pip just stay near me and don't make him mader will you?" I said looking at the blushing hobbit. Then I heard it. Drumming noises. "Drums?" I wondered outloud, Legolas looked at me confused and his eyes widened in realization not soon after. "I suppose there's no rock band practice right?" I mumbled.

"Your sword" Legolas said to Frodo, his word was glowing blue. "Orcs" Boromir ran to the door and two arrows narrowly missed his head. I grabbed my axe and swinged it to warm up ready for the battle. I saw Legolas's preparing his bow.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits and Pippin asked for my permission with his eyes.

"Go" I hissed and he hurried with the other three.

"They have a cave-troll" Boromir said not so thrilled by the idea, but I was.

"Don't worry I know how to deal with those" I commented smirking satisfied by the adrenaline flying back on my veins. Men, dwarf and elf looked at me strangely. "I'll explain later"

"If there's a later to explain" Boromir said darkly. They bared the doors, then stood facing it, all with their weapons out, Gimli standing on Balin's grave.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath" The dwraf said moving his axe threatenly.

"Buffy back down" Legolas yelled as he let go his first arrow.

"I'm no good taking orders either" I responded as the doors opened violently and the rocs came in, I threw myself up front and killed the first of many orcs I would kill that day.

The orcs passed trough the 'barrier' we had made and some tried attacking the hobbits. I heard some swords behind me sounding and even though I knew I couldn't turn around and give my back to the arriving orcs I did, and I went to the hobbits who were about to be killed by five orcs. I grabbed the back of one orc, grabbing it's filthy 'clothe' . He growled at me and I grinned sweetly.

"You don't kiss your mother with that mouth do you?" I asked, he growled once again and threw himself at me. I dismissed him quickly going back to protecting the hobbits. After I got all the posible hobbit killers near the hobbit I looked at the door in which the cave troll was. I grinned once again and left the hobbits behind not after telling them to stay away from trouble.

This trol was bigger than expected, he had less hair, problably a less evolutionated form from the one I fought before, problably stupider. I saw Legolas pointing at the troll's head with his bow and throwing several arrows to it. But that didn't stop the thick headed creature.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" I heard Sam behind me, to close for my liking. I turned and watch as the hobbits were pratically two feet away from me and they were panting product of their fighting. But there was one of the foursome missing, one important hobbit with certain evil piece of gold on his neck.

"Frodo!" I heard the ranger yelling I turned to watch Aragorn running to where Frodo was being dragged by the troll.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!"I heard the cries of Frodo and I hurried myself with my axe in hand to hit the troll. I hit it's legs and it almost stepped on me, I didn't seem to be good enough to have his whole attention he liked children more than slayers.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragorn's cry and I looked how he fought the troll saving little Frodo from it. He thrusted a spear into it's chest, but it did not pierce it's thick hide. That seemed to make Mr. Troll a little bit mad. He hit Aragorn and threw him like a puppet aside. I saw the worried hobbit running to his hero but I also saw how now he was facing the troll. I ran to were the hobbit was and I cut the spear the troll had on his hand and threw the stick aside. I saw how the hobbit curled in the corner while I fought the troll.

"BUFFY!" I heard Pippin yelling. "BUFFY WATCH OUT!" I looked to where the troll used to be and I saw how he grabbed the resting spear and almost stuck it on my stomag, I moved fast enough, but not smart enough. Now Frodo and I were separated by the rest of the spear.

The trol looked at me with it's tinny black eyes and he looked then at Frodo and decided Frodo was a better prey. I grabbed my axe and hit it's hand with the axe as hard as I could but when the hit touched it's arm, the troll reacted fast and, the same arm I tried hurting, hit me, made a sandwich between the wall and the arm. I fell to the ground numb and I heard several screams for me and some for Frodo. I closed my eyes but I didn't fall into concsiousness.

Next thing I knew Sam was yelling desperate for his master and I heard some one yelling for myself. And then I heard a loud sound as if the ceiling fell on the ground. I pray to God I'm wrong.

I opened my eyes with someone's help, Ori moved my eyelid and I let them open to see him smile warmly. He said something on a language I didn't speak of.

"Frodo" I said and looked the corner to were I saw him last. I saw a crawling Aragorn near him and I heard with heart atching as he said regretfully "Oh no" The ranger turned the hobbit and Sam noticed something.

"He's breathing!" Sam said cleaning the tears that had started to fall.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt" Frodo confirmed and I saw the happiness on the ranger's eyes to see him alive.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar" He said.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye" Ori said wisely near me. Frodo showed that under his shirt there was some sort of mideval coat.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli said recognizing the material. So mithril it was.

"We have to run" Ori annonced and he helped me up, he hurried to the other door we could use to go out. And we heard more orcs coming. The hobbits started running behind Ori and after them Gimli ran, I followed them with the others behind me.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Ori yelled on the front as he ran on the hall. We ran but I saw how the orcs seemed to be multipliying by the second. Soon we were surrounded. Something caught my eye on the end of the hall, there was a red glow that didn't particulary brought much hope. I saw at the millions of orcs surrounding us leaving no space for us to run.

"Hello Little orc" I said with baby voice to the nearest orc, he growled showing again his yellow teeth. "Gosh, I guess you didn't know that girls like their man with a fresh breath" I muttered disgusted.

"They do?" I heard a mocking elf near me.

"Not the best moment elf" I said staring at the posibilities we had of scaping… 1… no… 0.5… too risky… 0.2…

"It's never the best moment, woman" He said back with the same tone I applied. I saw him holding his bow out, but soon lowered it. The orcs starting to … whisper between themselves, or something alike to whispering and I noticed the anxious tension between them and then I saw them back out. We had an open way to run.

"What is this new devilry?" I heard Boromir asking.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Ori ordered.

"They have a Balrog?" I wondered loudly as I ran besides Ori, but I got no answer.

"Quickly!" I heard Aragorn yelling. "Gandalf!" I heard him calling.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near" Ori said pushing Aragorn away from him. "Do as I say!! Swords are no more use here" We all moved on, but a lot of stone were breaking. We stopped on a break in the rock we were walking over. Legolas jumped gracefully the gap and he turned ready to help us jump also.

"Gandalf!" He called signaling the wizard to jump the gap. Ori did so, being helped by Legolas as he reached the other side of the rock.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir said holding one of them with each hand, and jumped over with them. Legolas helped them over on the other side. Rock crumbled away as they jumped.

"Sam" Aragorn said before tossing Sam like a bag of potatoes to the other side. He moved to grab Gimli but the dwarf gave him a look.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf" Gimli said. He tried jumping the gap, but he almost fell into the abyss. Legolas grabbed him by the beard. "Not the beard!!!"

"Your turn Buffy" Aragorn said.

"Don't worry no need of tossing" I said stepping back a little, taking some impulse and running to the edge before jumping the now larger gap between both rocks. I was safetly caught by Legolas who smiled shortly.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragorn yelling. Both, he and Frodo remained on the other side of the gap. The stone stairs they were standing on looked as if they were about to collapse. Aragorn held Frodo by the back of his shirt and all of us stared with worrisom at the man and the hobbit.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbit as he played to swing back and forth. The rock began to sway. "Hang on!" The top of the stone broke away from the bottom bit, and fell at an angle, towards the bit of stone that the rest of us were standing on. They leaned forward again. "Steady" Aragorn ordered. I felt the tension of my elf fellow.

"Come on! Now!" He hurried. I glared shortly at him. Frodo and Aragorn managed to get off the bit of rock that we were on.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" I heard Ori yelling as they were on the same rock we were. He turned to face the Balrog, then he noticed that we were waiting for him. They ran across the bridge, except Ori and I, and while the others continued onwards, Gandalf remained in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog with me about twelf steps away from him.

As my former dreams started to breefly flash through my head I knew the ending of this actions, but yet I could not make myself retire from the place, or saying soothing farewells, I didn't know how to react to be honest. Would it be stupid to repeat the same as I said in the dream? Would I be repeating myself? But how would I repeat myself if that hadn't happen?

I brushed away my thoughts and I walked forward to Ori. "Don't do this" I begged Ori, repeating my words without noticing. "Please" I whispered as he tensed and turned.

"Run my dear Buffy" He whispered back, just like he had done before. "You cannot stay to fight the Balrog" He explained while he looked at the mase of fire in front of us that had just appeared on the extrem of the bridge we came from.

"We can still fight him off" I said quickly.

"I will not risk your life also, your destine has yet to be defined" Ori said bravely as he grabbed with both hands his staff.

"Gandalf!" I heard Aragorn yelling.

"Aduial!" I heard Legolas calling me.

"You stuborn old man!" I yelled. "You are coming with me" I yelled once again grabbing his arm. He pushed my hand away.

"It's not time for your tantrooms" Ori said. "Leave now Buffy!" He ordered. I stayed still. "Leave now Aduial, it's time"

"I can't leave you here Ori" I said softly. "I can't leave you here knowing what will happen" I said tears forming in my eyes. I grabbed my sword getting ready to fight.

"Then you give me no other choice" He whispered audibly to me. "Goodbye mellon" He said and I felt an invisible energy around me and before I knew it my back was colliding with the rocky wall and Pippin came to my aid. I felt the wet my tears left on my cheeks as they flew freely thourgh them. I whipped some away and tried to stood up. My ribs whinned terribly and I saw the worried and terrified eyes of the fellowship as they stared at the suicide in the middle of the bridge.

"You cannot pass!" I heard him yell.

"Gandalf!!!" Frodo yelled desperate. I stood up with my back atching and I tried running to where the old wizard was. Aragorn grabbed my wrist and I tried forcing him to let me go.

"Let me go!" I said as I hit his chest making him let go. I brought out my daguers as I ran as quickly as I could to the bridge. Two strong arms grabbed me by my waist, and because of the impact I left one of my daguers fall to the floor.

"He will be fine mela" Legolas assured with distressed eyes.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" I felt defeated for the first time in my residence in here. Legolas embraced me tighly. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" I hit Legolas in a last desperate attempt to break free. _Please don't let him die_. I asked silently.

I sensed Legolas relaxing and I heard him sigh, I broke from his embrace and I saw the wizard sighing in the border of the new hole in the middle of the bridge, with no signs of the Balrog. I smiled shortly but my eyes widened as I saw the whips of the Balrog catching onto his ankle, and he was pulled down. He grabbed onto the edge of the bridge, but couldn't keep his grip. I felt inmediatly Legolas's arms holding me back a second before I pulled away. Boromir did the same with Frodo who was trying to reach the wizard also.

"GANDALF!" He yelled.

"Fly, you fools!" Ori yelled as he let go and fell.

"NO! NO!" Frodo yelled and I saw him being carried away by Boromir. I felt sadness covering my body and shock numbing my mind.

"Buffy" I heard Legolas whispering, as I gave no answer he carried me bride style and brought me outside. The sun made me close my eyes quickly and I pushed myself away from Legolas's grasp. I looked with rage at the mountain and I closed my eyes furiously to push away the tears that wanted to fall. I took a deep breath and saw ahead of me the trees of the Enchanted Forest and I looked back to the Felloship.

Sam casted himself onto the rock, head in hand, while Boromir comforted a shouting Gimli, who struggled, as though meaning to re-enter the mines. Merry consoled a weeping Pippin, with grief and sorrow in his own face. Nearby, Legolas stood alone, wearing a look of disbelief. Aragorn wiped his sword clean in a single stroke, then resheaths it. We both crossed glances as I guarded my daguer. He nodded understanding me.

"Legolas, get them up" He ordered loudly.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Buffy, Gimli, get them up" He repeated.

"Boys come on" I said softly grabbing Merry and Pippin, with each hand. I saw Aragorn looking for Frodo who had wandered off.

"I'll help you mellon" Legolas said grabbing Merry. "Come little one, we must hurry" He said warmly. He looked at me worried and I smiled emptyly.

"I will be fine, melian taren" He smiled with worry in his eyes but he continued his way. Pippin looked up at me.

"Will you?" He asked but as I heard it outloud I couldn't answered it, because I didn't know the answer.


	18. The only one

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

**REVIEWS:**

**Thank you to **_Claddagh__cursed_ _La Vito_ **and** _X- PANIC _**for their reviews!**

**This chapter has not been corrected by my beta. Soon you'll get the whole story corrected. I remember those who hadn't read last chapter's author's note: from chap 1 to chap 3 there have been some modifications as well as corrections. Now Enjoy! And Review! Please-!**

* * *

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter XVIII:**

_The only one_

"_Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for__"_

_**Dag Hammarskjold**_

I opened my eyes without moving. For two days we had approched ourselves to the enchanted woods of Lothlórien but still we hadn't arrived to the promised lands. I sighed softly. The dinamic of the entire fellowship had changed since the fall of Ori. The hobbits did not say their jokes as often as before. Frodo seemed to have fallen in grieve, he moved as he was ordered, he ate as we have him the food, he drank as we gave him water. He never refused, he never demanded for anything.

Aragorn had taken the place of the fellowship's leader. I didn't complain. He guided fine. Nobody questioned him, there was no reason to. Legolas had taken his place as Aragorn's right hand. His worrysome for me was evident, he peeked everytime he had the chance as he thought I didn't sense it. He watched over me almost all of the time.

I had changed I suppose, without Ori, it was difficult not to. I had taken the back seat and limited myself to be a watcher. Pretty much like Frodo but a bit more communicative.

I streched myself. I sat up quietly watching Pippin rolling on the floor. The others were sleeping soundly. I saw Legolas was up by the fire watching silently the sky. I stood up and sat near him.

"Your shift should start in an hour, you can go back to sleep" He said worried.

"I'm fine, I'm not tired" I answered automatically. I grabbed some braches next to my feet and I trew them to the fire. "We'll arrive tomorrow no?"

"Yes, we should be arriving at tomorrow's sunset" He answered and I nodded understandingly. I watched the flames dancing and I felt the worried glances of Legolas.

"You should stop worrying about me, I'm fine" I said looking at him. "I've lost people I loved before"

"But this is different Buffy" Legolas muttered. "Before you had family, friends.."

"I know" I muttered. "I have friends in here..." I continued. I looked his eyes soften in a loving stare. He smiled and caressed my arm soothingly. "How far away is your home?" I asked looking at the fire.

"Home... The Woods are closer to Lothlorien than to Rivendel" He grabbed a branch and started drawing a stech in the floor. " If you see the Woods of Mirkwood they go from here ..." He signaled the north. "...To here" He signaled the south of a weird long formation he had made. "This should be the chain of mountains we tried to pass earlier in our journey" He added the mountains. "Lothlorien is located in here" He made another formation similar to his woods but smaller. "The Woods of Lorien" He made an 'x' at the west side of the mountains. "Rivendel" He said.

"Then you are practically a neighbor of mine!" I said smiling widely.

"Not quite" He said smiling. "The elves of Mirwood live at north"

"Why?" I asked, leatting ym shin rest in my hand. "Wouldn't it be easier for the whole elfy communication to have the realms closer?"

"Have you ever heard of Dol Guldur?" He asked seriously.

"Dol Guldur..." I repeated trying to summon a souvenir of it. "No, it doesn't ring any bells" He smiled at my expression.

"Dol Guldur it's a stronghold of Sauron" He resumed. "Sauron used to rule from there, but during the Quest of Erebor, Mithrandir carefully planned an attack to Dol Guldur, causing Sauron to flee the stronghold and direct himself to Mordor. Now the second of the Nazgul is in charge of the fortress"

"But haven't you tried to make them leave?" I asked interested.

"Many lives have been lost...one day we will have it back" Legolas said with his eyes lost past the trees.

"I would like to visit your woods..." I yawned tiredly. "...someday"

"I will make sure you get to visit our _woods_" He said smiling tenderly at me. "I would like knowing the lands of which you come from... the ones you seem to miss still" He whispered softly. I looked into the flames once again.

"I'm not sure that would be possible... I don't think I'll ever leave this place" I said bitterly.

"I don't need to be there to know this lands you seem to love so much" He said offering me a smile I didn't dare myself to share. "You can just describe them for me"

"It's a long story... I'm not even sure I would be able to explain it well..." I mumbled embarrased and frustrated. He touched gently my hand. And he looked into my eyes directly.

"Tell me what you miss about it, tell me how does the wind feel..." I closed my eyes with his melodic voice traveling softly through me. "... how does the nature change with time... which flowers you love the most" Images I thought I had lost came fast at me, reminding me details of which I had not thought about after my arrival in this lands. "... the color of the sunset, the smell of the newly born blossom" I opened my tearfull eyes.

"_When is she coming?" The blonde little girl asked. She brushed her piggy tails away from her face and resumed sucking her tumb nervously. _

"_They should be here any minute... patience is a virtue my dear" An eldery looking woman said to her. The woman pulled the six-year-old with an effort into her lap and watched the window silently. She took gently the little girl's hand pulling the tumb out of her mouth. "Aren't you a big girl now?" The woman asked wide a wide smile. The girl bit her lip nervously and looked at her grandmother with her big bright eyes. _

"_Mom said I am a big girl now" She confirmed nodding. She jumped out of her grandmother's grasp and walked towards the coffee table near them. "Granny... what are those?" She asked pointing at the white, purple and yellow flower over the table. _

"_Those are orchids, little one" The aged woman said rising and standing behind the little girl. "When you were born, I bought the exact same flowers... do you want to know why?" The woman asked leaning. The six year old nodded quickly. "Those are your mother's favorites... when she was little we had tons of them in our back yard. You know, grandpa Tom was very good with flowers" She commented. "If I stay for a couple of days ... I will ask your parents to put some seeds in your back yard... would you like that?" She asked kindly. The girl nodded merrily and leaned towards her grandmother to hug her. They heard a car parking over. _

"_They are here!" The five year old yelled breaking the hug and running towards the door. _

_Her dad opened the door with difficulty. He carried a backpack and a handbag. He had a wide grin in his face. "How's my big girl?" He asked as the six year old jumped in his charged arms. He left the bags in the floor and held her up to watch at her mother who carried a small bunddle in her arms. _

"_Buffy, we have someone we would like you to meet" Joyce said grinning widely. The six year old went out of his fathers arms and went closer to her leaned down mother. She looked closely at the small baby-girl her mother held. She touched her diminute hands carefully not to break her. She then went away quickly. "Don't you like her?" _

"_Oh, come on now, Buffy. She's nothing to be afraid of" Hank said shaking his head.  
_

"_Who's afraid?"The little girl defied._

"_Don't you want to be the big sister?" Joyce asked smiling._

"_No, I want to be the baby" Buffy said crossin her arms in her chest._

"_Buffy" Hank warned softly._

"_You're gonna pay more attention to her and forget all about me!" The little girl whinned.  
_

"_Ohh... Buffy that's not true" Joyce said still smiling. Joyce gently put the baby in Buffy's arms. "Like this ... okay, support the head ... there you go! We're calling her Dawn"  
_

"_I ... I could be the one to look after her sometimes ... if you need a helper" The little girl said smiling to the baby "Mom? Can I take care of her?"_

"_Yes, Buffy, you can take care of her"__ She answered smiling, stroking Buffy's hair._

I felt Legolas next to me softly stroking my hair as my mother did. I leaned towards him. He caressed gently my hair and I fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

"For how long did you live in the woods with the witch?" Gimli asked looking suspiciously at the trees. 

"Don't call her a witch with that tone please" I demanded rolling my eyes. "You will see the beauties of Lothlorien and then you will eat your words" I said with a small smug look on my face. "I lived there for about three years I think, maybe a bit more"

"Why did you choose to live there?" Merry asked curiously.

"I wonder..." I mussed softly.

"You wonder what Lady Audial?" Boromir asked respectfully.

"I wonder what the hell I did in my past life to desserve being interrogated every day... Don't you guys have someone else to ask things to?" I asked annoyed. I did not want to be held into interrogation just because they were bored. I did not feel like exposing my demons just because they felt _a bit_ bored.

"Well you could always ask us something in return?" Merry said next to me. Ok, I had not thought of that.

"Uhm... how old are you?" I asked glancing at him.

"Mmm, about thirty six I think!" He answered scratching his shin thoughtfully.

"Thirty six?!" I asked in awe. "You are thirty six years old?" I asked gaping.

"Yes, anything wrong with that?" He asked beaming.

"I thought you were like ...I don't know!" I muttered. " I feel like a baby" I mumbled. "Is anyone in here younger than Merry?" I asked out loud.

"I'm 28 Buffy!" Pippin announced cheerfully.

"My God! You are not a child!" I whinned.

"How old are you lass?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Where I come from it is very rude to ask about one's age!" I announced. Legolas raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Then why do you ask of others to tell you theirs?" He asked gracefully.

"Because it is rude to ask ladiestheir ages...!"I explained further. "But anyways... I'm not very sure how old I am..." I muttered.

"How come?" Merry digged in.

"When I left my home... I was almost 24" I said scratching my chin. "Then I spent some time ... between Middle Earth and my home..." I bit my lip. "Ori would probably know how much time I spent between one and the other" The name of Ori slipped my mouth carelessly but it had a very instant effect in everybody. The hobbits lowered their gaze inmediately. Aragorn stiffened and continued walking, the others just continued as normal. I bit my lip harder... Everytime I remembered of Ori, I found myself needing his advices, his comments, his anecdotes... his rare jokes. I breathed in deeply, letting the air going inside my lungs relax me, and I resumed my walking. "I should problably be ... about 28 ... maybe thirty... but I don't feel thirty anyways..." I commented breaking the tension I had created.

"You are thirty only?" Legolas said with his eyebrows raised up. I must seem less than a child to him, now that I've come to realize. He must be what? One thousand, two thousand? And I thought dating an almost three hundred year old vampire was a lot of age difference.

"Yup, in my world anyways... I really don't know if time passes at the same rythm" I confessed softly. "You are what... one thousand and something?" I asked jokingly bringing the atention of the Fellowship back to our conversation. I heard Aragorn chuckle ahead of us.

"One thousand My Lady?" He commented. "You should add a thousand and more!" He said turning to grin at me. It was the first time I'd ever seen him grin like that. I turned to Legolas who had blushed a bit.

"I'm two thousand five hundred and twenty two" He answered softly.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed surprised. "And I thought Angel was old!" I mumbled to myself. I knew elves were supposed to have astronomical ages... being inmortal and all. I had assumed that they aged as humas did, but at what age did they start having wrinkles and all that? I had never dared myself to ask Lady Galadriel how old she was... much less any other elf.

"Angel?" He mouthed to me without bringing the attention of others. I turned away my sight of his and I continued walking without finding words to explain who was Angel to me. Normally the discution of old boyfriends comes after the relationship is more... oficial no?

"And how long is the time humans last where you are Lady Audial?" Aragorn asked from the front. "...because you seem to be of our kin" He said meaning his and Boromir's.

"Well that depends... on the type of lifestyle you take... but normally it would be... seventy ... maybe eighty" I said thoughtfully. "Of course there are always exceptions" I thought of my own family. My mother who had died at the early age of 49... my grandmother who had died when she was 63.

The age topic had begun to raise some thoughts into my head. About my own future life in here, whether I would die in battle or survive. Legolas. Did we have something worth his future suffering?

* * *

"Buffy wake up" Pippin called shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes quickly and I saw the fellowship getting all the things ready to continue our journey. 

"Oh Gosh I stayed asleep" I whinned under my breath, I picked my stuff and got them together quickly. Sam came quickly towards me bringing some fruits they had found in the surroundings.

"We thought you could eat them while we walk" Sam said offering me a smile. I smiled back and took a great bite to the apple.

"Excellent" I said with still the apple in my mouth. He smiled again and returned next to Frodo to pick his things.

I pulled my backpack up and walked towards Aragorn. "Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought we should go early, it's better we arrive before the night" He answered tighing his sword to his hips.

"Alright.. I'll start walking to see if I find a river" I answered. I started walking toward the place I felt was the right one and a light pace quickly catching up with mine.

"You slept well?" Legolas asked.

"Yes thank you, You should have woken me up" I said.

"We know you haven't been able to sleep correctly after we went out of Moria" He said. "Gimli covered half of your ship, you should also thank him"

"Ohh, is it me or I actually don't hear any sarcasm?" I asked smiling widely. He smirked and twined his right hand with my left one. "Legolas... we need to talk about this.." I said looking at our twined hands. He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked staring the road.

"You know ... this _thing_... this relationship if we can call it that" I continued.

"What about this _thing_ you refuse to call a relationship?"

"Well... I really don't know about you Legolas or your kin in this matter..." I started. "...but for me- " I bit my lip and frowned to start all over. "I'm not like every other girl" I started quickly. He grinned widely.

"I know, you are nobody else I've ever met Audial" He said smiling. I smiled out of compromise.

"It's sweet, but I don't mean it like that" I said lowering my gaze to the ground. ".. you see, where I come from.. I... I- girls like me, the slayers, don't have exatcly a love life, much less kids..."I glanced his face to see his eyebrows frowning. "Because we don't have exactly the longest life spam on Earth... Men from my time compared to elves have a minusculous time of existance... slayers well... we are a blink in time"He nodded understandingly, I took my hand out of his hold.

"...We, my friends and I, found a way to unleash the slayer's power and activate all of the potentials" His eyebrows frowned confused. "Mmm, I stopped being the only slayer in my world, and there were so many, my charge as the slayer lightened. I went from being the only one to one in a crowd" I smiled. "I had won my retirement, I could continue to live my life, I could relax with my friends without fearing the death of others, I could enjoy seeing my sister grow up...I could continue to be human... think of a future at long term" I leant over a tree and I sat in the floor. He kneeled in front of me and reached out to grab my hands but I pulled them out of his reach. "... Being the only slayer, I was to last no more than two years, I beated the record and stayed alive for six years until I died" His leaned backwards and his eyes opened up in surprise.

"You died..?" He muttered confused.

"Yes, I died. My little sister was being offered as a sacrifice to unleash hell, she was going to die. She opened up the portal, the door of hell.. and the only way to seal it was with her blood. My blood. I sacrificed myself to give her what I never had, a life" My eyes were filled with tears, my hand went instantly to my neck to find comfort in the lost necklace who wasn't there.

"But how..?"

"I went to heaven, to the promised land... maybe the undying lands you talked about but for my kin" I closed my eyes to find memories who had blurred out of my mind into bits here and there. "But my friends didn't know... nobody did" Tears started rolling down my cheeks with frenzy. "A friend of mine, who was a witch, found a way to bring me back to Earth" His hand touched my knee as my hands were out of his reach. I looked into his eyes. "They pulled me out of the only place I ever remember being completely happy" I reached for his hand in my knee and he took it gladly. "I went back to my old life as the only slayer... but my old life was over. My mother had died some months before my own death. I was loosing my friends little by little. Willow the witch was summerging herself into the dark magics bit by bit. Xander engaged to an ex-demon he loved, then he broke it off. The ex-demon of vengance returned to her old ways and I found myself between my role as a slayer who's duty was to kill the demons who presented a threat to human kind and my role as a friend..." I closed my eyes. "As the slayer, my life has been put in hold so many times I never did know how to be normal, as I went back I never did find my old self again"

"I believe you-"

"I felt dead inside" I interrupted dryly. "I couldn't feel as before, I could not love as before, I _can_not love as before, I've seen too many people getting hurt because of me" I looked into his grieved eyes. "When the other slayers were called I felt as if I could continue living as if-" Frustated, I cleaned the tears staining my cheeks. "A part of me I had lost came back, but now I'm here, now that I return to be the only one, I don't think _this..." _I said motioning with my hands ourselves. "... will ever work out. I will die. I cannot allow you to bond with me any further, I've already seen the consequences" I stood up alone as he stayed solemnly in the ground I walked off as quickly as I could. I heard the river and I looked into my reflexion. My eyes were red from the tears who had continued to fall as I left the elf. I whipped my tears away and splashed my face with the fresh water.

"_Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope...Take all that away... and what's left?"_

"_Me"_

"Angel?"

"I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months. What's happening?"

"Shh. Don't worry about it"

"I love you"

"Close your eyes"

"_Dawn, listen to __me. Listen. I love you. I will _**always**_ love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. ...For me"_

"You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you"

"I don't care about that"

"Before you know it, you'll want it all, a normal life"

"I'll never have a normal life"

"Right, you'll always be a Slayer"

"Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?"

"I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart"

"Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating!"

"Don't"

"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I want my life to be with you"

"I don't"

"You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me"

"It doesn't mean that I don't .."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you?"

"I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go"

"_Willow was different. She's a human. Anya's a demon"_

"_And you're the slayer. I see now how it's all very simple"_

"_It is never simple. She chose to become a demon. Twice"_

"_You have no idea what she's going through"_

"_I don't care what she's going through!"_

_  
"No, of course not. You think we haven't seen all this before? The part where you just cut us all out. Just step away from everything human and act like you're the law. If you knew what I felt—"_

"_I killed Angel! Do you even remember that? I would have given up everything I had to be with— I loved him more than I will ever love anything in this life. And I put a sword through his heart because I had to" _

"_This is different—"_

"_It is always different! It's always complicated. And at some point, someone has to draw the line, and that is always going to be me. You get down on me for cutting myself off, but in the end the slayer is always cut off. There's no mystical guidebook. No all-knowing council. Human rules don't apply. There's only me. I am the law"_

"I—I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this— exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what— suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?"

"Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us?

"You're being reckless"

"What?

"With everything that's happened, I— I'm worried about your judgment"

"Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to lead you"

"And it's automatically you. You really do think you're better than we are"

"No, I—"

"You didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us"

"I've gotten us this far"

"But not without a price"

"I'm still in charge here"

"Why is that, exactly?"

"Because I'm the slayer"

"And isn't Faith a slayer, too?"

"I don't know if I can lead. But the real question is...can you follow?"

"Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too"

"_They want me back, Buffy ... the military. Transport's leaving tonight"_

_  
"Then what? This is goodbye? You are unbelievable. You're giving me an ultimatum?"_

"Don't you talk to me that way! You don't get to just dump something like this on me and pretend it's nothing!"

"I told you. I'm a Vampire Slayer"

"Well, I just don't accept that! it stops now!"

"No, it doesn't stop! It _never_ stops! Do-do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is, how dangerous? I would _love_ to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about boys or... God, even studying! But I have to save the world... again"

"I am not letting you out of this house"

"You can't stop me"

"You walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back!"

"_I'm looking at you, everything you have, and__ I'm, I don't know, jealous. Then there I am. Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them, and I've never felt so alone in my entire life"_

"_Yeah" _

_  
"And that's you every day, isn't it?"_

"_I love my friends. I'm very grateful for them. But that's the price. Being a slayer"_

And I cried.

I cried for what I had lost.

For what I had sacrificed.

But most of all, for what I would never have.


	19. Vulnerable

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the Lord of the Rings.

**REVIEWS:** Thanks to _stasa_ for her reviews.

**Well my beta cannot help me to correct the fic because her computer's damaged. So if anyone else wants to offer for the job, I'd gladly accept it! **

* * *

**NEED**

**By:**

**Anne( v )79**

**Chapter XVIV:**

_Vulnerable_

_Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow; it empties today of its strength_

_**Corrie Ten Bom**_

Her hair was tight in a high bun. Her face was emotionless. She looked drained. She followed the Fellowship as its last member. When she had arrived, the hobbit's curiosity of her wereabouts was stopped by the blanc and empty stare she had given them. They did not dare to speak. No one could blame them. Her appearance had disturbed the haflings and worried the rest of the Fellowship's members.

Her face had been deadly pale. Her wet hair moving slightly in her shoulders. Her clothes were as wet as her hair. But no one dared asking what had happened to the slayer. She had silenced them fast with one stare. Not even the elf who had been looking for her everywhere after she had left him, seemed wanting to demand any anwsers. His heart had been shut down by the cool icy stare she had directed him.

It was as if something that had comed with the memories, had finished by destroying whatever she had left of her bruised heart. She moved slowly, paying attention for every sound. She had tightened up her hair as she had arrived to the Fellowship's company. She did not bother changing her damped clothes. A shilly wind made the whole group shiver. She pulled up her hood.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell...and are never seen again" She heard the dwarf saying ahead of her. She shook her head, letting some light straps of hair loosen up and falling in her face. She finally heard a sound she was waiting to hear. But the fellowship ahead of her did not hear. Not even the elf.

"Dwarf" She heard the soft of deadly warning from the elf.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" The swarf continued without paying attention to the warnings. As consequence an arrow, notched, appeared before his face.

In a second other bows at the ready appeared around the Fellowship. Legolas had his own bow out, pointing it at the owners of the other weapons. The Fellowship looked around, alarmed, all but the last figure.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark" A golden haired elf said. He then walked closer to the company. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion" He greeted.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien" Legotas answered softly, bowing his head slightly. The march warden of the Golden Woods then turned to Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen" He greeted courtly.

"Haldir" He answered.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli yelled terribly annoyed.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days" The marchwarden said dryly.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" The dwarf said growing angrier by the second.

"That was not so courteous" Aragorn muttered with a small smile.

"You bring great evil with you" Haldir said not paying attention to the dwarf's comment. "You can go no further" Aragorn approached with Legolas to Haldir.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" Aragorn hushed angrily.

"We cannot take you with us" Haldir whispered softly.

"That's bullshit and you know it Hal!" A strong known voice said harshly. "Is this the way you guys greet foreigners?"

"My Lady" Haldir said with his eyes opened wide, his head bowing sightly at Buffy who had pulled down her hood and walked towards him with a stern look on his face. "Sut Del'...?"

"It would be best not to speak a language not everybody can speak" She said softly. His eyebrows frowned at her appearance.

"You shall come with us, Galadriel, the Lady of Light will determine your fate in this realm" He concluded as he directed himself to the whole Fellowship. "Follow us" Haldir stated simply. He went closer to Buffy and he took his light coat and put it over her shoulders without demanding her permission. This did not go unnoticed to the Mirkwood elf. "You are wet" He said as they begun walking with the scort of soldiers.

"I know" She said softly.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"Too many things in a short time..." She answered. "Mithrandir fell" She muttered.

"It is a great lost" He said comfortably laying a hand on her small frame. "But you know I didn't-" He was interrupted by her empty stare. "You worry me" He confessed.

"Don't... it's not worth it" She finished her eyes glancing ahead of her. "We're here" She announced softly. Haldir turned to look at the rest of the Fellowship.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" He announced as they entered into the glowing citadel.

"Your home is beautiful Buffy" Pippin said as he approached her giving her a wide smile. She did not have the heart to deny his definition of her "home".

* * *

They ascended to be greeted by the Lady and Lord of the Realm. They stood all lined up being watched by the Lords of Lothlorien. The strangers to the realm tried to absorve as much beauty as they could. 

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Lord Celeborn asked breaking the silence.

"He has fallen into the Shadows" Buffy said loud enough for everyone to hear. Galadriel gave her a worried glance.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth" Legolas extended. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" Gimli's head gazed full with guilt the floor.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel said consoling. "the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief"

"As it has been always" Buffy said loudly. Galadriel's glance fixed in the slayer.

"Heril en' Noste, oom onin dosstan a' morin forie enta" The voice of the Lady of Light sounded in Buffy's mind only. "Eller sa calim iale nonar i re' caela methed"

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost" Celebron announced fatalist. Buffy smiled bitterly. She noticed the Lady of Light glancing at each member of the Fellowship with a lot of atention.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all" She determined at last. She looked at Buffy as though to see through the slayer's apparently dead eyes. "Yet hope remains while the company is true" She continued glancing particulary at Sam, who unlike some memebers of the Fellowship could hold the Lady's stare. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace" She smiled and walked directly to Buffy as the Fellowship started to gather to leave.

"Buffy are you coming?" Pippin asked as he saw the slayer not walking with them.

"I..I need to discuss some matters with the Lady... I will go later to your ... chambers" Buffy replied absently. Legolas gave her one last curious glance as he descended the stairs.

"You are motive of many worried minds Lady" Galadriel said after her husband had excused himself, and they were left to themselves.

" I know..." The slayer said emotionless.

"Would you mind walking with me?" The Lady of light asked politely.

"Can't you make a conversation without wandering off in your gardens?" The slayer asked dryly. The elven lady limited to smile and led her to her personal gardens.

"What did you see?"Galadriel asked.

"What did I see where?"The slayer asked.

"I am aware of your dreams slayer" The queen replied with the same tone. "I am aware of the flashes you get from your former life.. some of your future also"

"It comes with the slayer's package" The slayer muttered. A cold breeze reminded the slayer the state of her still wet clothings. "I think we should leave this conversation for another time Galadriel..." She said as she motioned her clothing.

"You know where to find me _Heril en' Noste" _The Lady of Light said giving her a last worried glance. "Do not push away those who want to reach your heart Lady Audial"

"The problem is.. I don't think I have a heart to reach anymore" The slayer finished as she stepped off the clearing.

She hurried to her old chambers. As she found the main door closed she sneeked in by one of the windows. Her throat was filled with a knot. And she controled the urges of crying. She washed herself quickly as she could and used one of her old dresses. She saw a small note. She had been expecting something of the sort.

_Mellon, _

_After you rest I would like to see you… there's someone you should know._

_Ellian. _

A small smile graced her lips. She left her chambers, before she'd go to the Fellowship, she would made a little detour. As she arrived the talan of her friend she knocked softly. She heard hurried steps going to the door. And it opened, the slayer was received by the welcoming arms of Ellian. And Buffy felt another round belly.

"You are pregant again?" she asked shocked and the mother to be smiled widely.

"Oh yes!" She replied. "I am so glad you are back"

"How much time do you...?"

"Five months" The mother announced. "But enough of this, there's someone I would like you to meet" Ellian said grinning, avoiding to show how she noticed the tired and almost dead eyes of the slayer. One of the many things Buffy had teached her was that happiness, like some diseases is absolutely contagious. They entered in a version of a nursery. They did not cross anyone in the road. Ellian went directly to the crib and carefully pulled up the baby in it. The slayer saw with saddened thoughts the tender look Ellian gave to her baby. She tried brushing away the feeling, but she only managed to brush it to the back of her mind. "This is my baby... I've waited for you to name him"

"F-For me?" The slayer stuttered surprised.

"Rumil and I have chosen you as his _Malirn_" The she-elf said approaching to the slayer with the small bundle of life in her arms.

"A-As his _Malirn_?"

"Really Aduial, you seem to not understand of what I speak" Her friend teased.

"I d-do" The slayer muttered. "I just don't understand why?..._why?_"

"I thought it was obvious!" She answered chucking. "You would be his protector in case of Rumil's or my abscense"

"I can't be his guardian... it is ridiculous" The slayer said stepping back. "Is this a twisted joke?" The slayer muttered with her eyes wide open.

"Mellon.. I did not mean any offense by it" Ellian replied quickly her eyesbrown frowned worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'll problably die before he can walk!" Buffy cried. "What a wonderful protector would I make!"

"Aduial-"

"Stop calling me by that name!"The slayer interrupted abruptly. Both she-elf and slayer stayed in silence. "Sorry..." The slayer muttered at last. "I just.. I don't think this would be a very good idea"

"I understand A-Buffy" Ellian said softly. "Would you like for us to talk?" She asked letting the baby in her crib. "Maybe you would feel better..."

"Maybe some other time.. I need to clear my thoughts" Buffy said leaving the nursery. She opened the main door quickly and before saying goodbye she heard the she-elf's voice.

"You worry me"

"I'm sorry" She muttered fleeing from the talan. She just wanted to be bak to her chambers. She wanted to leave this place. She wanted to be back in Sunnydale.

* * *

"_A Olórin i yaresse… _

_  
Mentaner i Numeherui _

_  
Tírien i Rómenóri… _

_Melme nóren sina _

_  
núra ala _

_  
Eäro… _

Buffy heard the laments of the elves around. She did not dare to continue and stayed in one of the gardens, sitting alone in the shadows. She closed her eyes slowly, taking in all she heard and felt surrounding her. The felt the voices of the elves slowly fade away.

"This place's so beautiful Buffy" Her eyes snapped opened. She could have sworn she heard Willow's voice. She looked around, for the presence of the red headed witch. She sighed as she found nobody.

" I thought you would go visiting the rest of your crew" Haldir said as he entered into the gardens.

"I want to be alone Hal" She mumbled.

"May I ask if your troubles concern the prince of Mirkwood?" He asked directly. She glanced at him. "I have never been close to the Prince, not particulary..." He explained. ".. but we have never argued... his behavior has changed dramatically as he noticed our particular relationship... he might have misunderstood our friendship"

"Him and I... we are not involved if that's what you are asking" She muttered leaning her head in the palms of her hands. "..not anymore at least"

" I do not need to tell you-"

"If you've comed to preach me, don't... just don't" She interrupted frustrated.

"I am your friend over all Buffy..." He replied softly. "I believe you are as you say.. _a big girl _I don't need you to preach you as you think" He stared at the small frame worried. "What has happened to you?" He asked. "...the little hope you had gained during your residence in here, you have lost it entirely"

"I did not loose hope as you say" She hissed dryly. She stood up. "I just remembered what I am... I'm not going to get some ridiculous ideas just because... I have to be realistic" She turned and hurried herself out of the gardens... She stopped suddenly as she heard the horns of the city... Caras Galadhon was being attacked.

* * *

He had heard the horns as so had the rest of the Fellowship. He questioned Aragorn with a stare and the ranger agreed to colaborate in the citadel's attack. Gimli went with them and so did Boromir. They had managed to convince the halfings to stay behind, a task Pippin and Merry did not seem to apreciate fondly. 

The crew followed some guards they had found in the gardens. It seemed that the citadel was being attacked by not only orcs and humans as it was used to. But also a Balrog. No body understood how a Balrog had managed to go out in the surface.

They found the slayer already giving instructions to some of the soldiers. She looked outstanding with her navy blue dress. Legolas had to swallow his feelings as they approached to Haldir and Buffy.

"I'll take him!" They heard the slayer hissing. "You take care of the orcs and the humans"

"That would be suicide" Aragorn said announcing their presence. The slayer just rolled her eyes.

"We should get going" Haldir said. He commanded some orders and he mounted his stallion. Buffy took her own and demanded to an elf to brign some others for the Fellowship members. All but Gimli apreciated her efforts.

"If you want Gimli, you may come with me" She offered and he nodded uncertain. He went up her black stallion.

"Now hold on... we are late" Buffy said before starting leaving without a word the rest of the fellowship members waiting for their stallions. As she arrived to the milicy's gathering. "You think you can stay here without killing any elves?" She muttered to the dwarf behind her. He nodded quickly and jumped off the stallion. She smiled. "Don't get killed Gimli" She recommended, before galloping forward. She stopped as she saw with her kin eyes at far the orcs advancing. There were no signs of a Balrog. She returned to the elves gathering point.

There seemed to be a big fuzz over something. She aproached to the center of the issue.

"We told you not to leave the chambers" She heard Aragorn saying.

"We are not children!" She heard Merry snapping. She descended from her horse and broke through her way to the middle of the conversation.

"You should not be here!" Boromir preached.

"We are part of the Fellowship!" Pippin said. "We might as well help!" He said glaring at the human lords.

"I think it would be convenient for them" Buffy interrupted. She saw Aragorn who was about to refute her words. "Like it or not, they are with us... it might be well for them to practice a bit"

"_Practice_?" Legolas scoffed. She looked directly into his eyes with surprise. "War is no practice for them, if they make a mistake... they will pay it with their lives.. or worse with the rest of Middle Earth"

"They will do fine! They will not screw things up" She exclaimed convinced. "They did well enough in Moria didn't they?" At this Pippin and Merry nodded wildly.

"If we forget who was the one who warned the orcs we were there..." Boromir snapped glancing at Pippin. The hobbit in question blushed deep red.

"They would have found out eventually" Buffy replied. "I give them my permission to fight... I will make sure they stay alive" She said sternly. "The only person who can denie me my permission is no longer alive... so you will just have to deal with it because the orcs are getting closer... we don't have time to loose any longer"

The elven soldier aligned. The fellowship mixed with the rest of the elves. She got her place between both hobbits.

"Don't worry we won't let you down" Merry muttered as they waited for the attack.

"If something comes up... run" She muttered back. "I don't want any hero acting.. run"

The orcs arrived.

Buffy quickly went in the front killing as many creatures she could. After twenty minutes of intense fighting the orcs kept coming... humans had appeared here and there. No Balrog. She was growing worried. She had been cut by an arrow on her side. She watched the Haflings when she could. They were still alive. Fighting and kicking.

As she stabbed her sword in an orc's chest she felt her heart's thumbing loudly in her ears. She turned and watched the hobbits who were doing still fine. Then she saw the Balrog who walked soundly taking trees down at each step. She made her way through the mass of people. She stabbed here and there, she slashed, she kicked and punched until she saw him clearly. And then a short vision of Ori's own Balrog a shill went down her spine.

_Vengance..._

The word flew into her mind.

_Take it it's yours..._

The whistle-like voice glissed in her ears softly. She pulled out her other sword and went straight to the creature of fire. She understood almost inmediately she could not fight it off as easily as an orc. The creature was made of fire, her skin should be prefereably not touching it. She tried slashing the balrog's abdomen to find she could not hurt him. The creature slammed a hammer-like stick he had in her frame. She was trown far away from him. As she stood up stumbling she saw the creature slamming his weapon wildly, not differencing orcs from elves. The Eldar started to retreat. The Balrog continued to swing his weapon.

_You can do it..._

She saw the hobbits running towards a group of Eldar, they hit orcs here and there to make their way. She heard Haldir screaming at her to retreat with the rest of them. She saw Legolas shooting at the orcs near her. She made her way easily.

_Open up your soul slayer..._

She managed to hit the hammer looking weapon with her sword splitting it in two. The Balrog threw the rest of his weapon away. He focused for the first time only on her. He tossed a ball of fire directly at her. She rolled on the group to avoid being hit by it. She was running out of options.

_Wish for his death..._

The voice was not helping. She could not perfectly focus to in the Balrog. She was getting sloppier. The last ball of fire had managed to bruise her. She still heard the shouts of the elves. Of the fellowship.

_Taste it..._

She remembered of Ori. As he fell. Slowly. Her eyes glared with hatred at the Balrog. She ran towards him at full force. She wanted him -the Balrog- dead.

_Long for it..._

The Balrog managed to throw two balls of fire at full speed, one managed to hit straight in the chest at Buffy. Everyone feared the worst as she was tossed into a tree. Her beautiful dress now completely ruined. Her fingers moved slowly, as in slow motion. She tried raising but it was too painfull. Her ribbs hurt, her legs hurt... Her whole body hurt. She felt her mind growing numb by the second. She raised again leaving behind her pain... she left everything behind. The orcs felt the change in her... they backed off filled with fear. The Balrog stopped walking towards the elves. He focused on her again. The elves all felt darkness feeling the air as thick as steel. A shill went into everybody's eyes. Buffy's forme walked slowly a few steps. She opened her eyes. They were blood red.

* * *

"_Eller sa calim iale nonar i re' caela methed": _There is light even after the day has ended. 

_A Olórin i yaresse… "_(Olórin who once was…)

_  
Mentaner i Numeherui _(Sent by the Lords of the West)

_  
Tírien i Rómenóri… _(To guard the Lands of the East…)

_Melme nóren sina _(Our love for this land)

_  
núra ala _(Is deeper than the deeps)

_  
Eäro… (_Of the sea…)

* * *

I am posting a new story, it's been in my head for some weeks now and I want to try it. If you are an HP/ Buffy fan... it might interest you. 


End file.
